Matter of seconds
by jj87
Summary: Andy is slowly settling back into life after her undercover gig, finding out about Marlo the way she did was a blow to her and Sam's relationship. When something unthinkable happens to Andy Sam is there the second he finds out, can they forgive one another and move on, will this unthinkable matter make them see sense?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all I thought I needed an up to date fic so here it is. I have not forgotten about my other stories I have the final two chapters of see ya round done, I am just spacing the days and I have the next chapter of a simple song almost done and halfway through can I let him in. hope you like this one J**

Andy looked down at her watch and groaned "Trac, I have to leave after this," she said and picked up her beer.

Traci turned back from the dart board where she was playing Chloe "is it nearly seven already?" she asked and walked back to the table.

Andy nodded while she finished off her beer "afraid so."

"Damn," Traci said and grabbed her bag "Leo is at Jerry's moms I said I'd be over by seven, Andy I'm really sorry I can't drop you home or I'll be late."

"I'll drop her off don't worry about," Chloe said.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Andy asked.

"Not at all I'm heading to Dov's anyway," Chloe replied.

"Right I'm off, again Andy I'm sorry and Chloe thanks I owe you," Traci said and hurried off with a wave over her shoulder.

Andy chuckled "she really needs to start setting an alarm or something," she said and stood up "do you mind if we head now?"

"Nope," Chloe said and grabbed her bag "I'm kinda tired anyway, long day," she said and started to walk towards the door.

Andy followed her and smiled, since her and Nick got back she and Traci had become good friends with Chloe she was really nice despite what people said or thought about her. Gail had fizzled out from the group after Andy had told her she'd slept with Nick but both agreed it was wrong and it would never happen again. If she was honest with herself she did it because of Sam, as soon as she saw him kiss Marlo her heart broke all over again and she just needed Nick for the comfort but they still remained friends…unlike her relationship with Sam. They'd say hello or how are you but that would be it.

As she got to the door she stopped when it opened and someone walked in "leaving already McNally?"

She looked up to see Sam and Frank seeing Chloe already talking to Frank she turned her body to face him "yeah, I have the kids tonight Joe is on nights this week."

Sam nodded "how are they?" he asked.

"Yeah good," Andy nodded "the twins just started day care so he has his hands full and Amy is loving second grade…she asked for you when I came back," she muttered.

Sam sighed he'd gotten really close to Andy's brother while they were together, they still remained friends but he hadn't seen the kids in a while "I know Joe told me at poker last week."

Andy nodded and looked as Chloe moved by Frank "I gotta go Chloe is dropping me off…night ,"she said and hurried after her.

"Yeah night," Sam sighed and watched her go.

"When are you gonna tell her that you and Marlo broke up?" Frank asked in his ear "there's still hope you know, any fool can see she still crazy about you."

Sam sighed again "it's too late," he said and walked on "I've left it too long," he muttered and dropped into a stool "she looks happy I don't wanna ruin that."

Frank rolled his eyes "if that's what you call happy," he said and sat beside him "the girl is putting on a front even I can see it-I know you can too, you know her second day back she came to me looking for a transfer."

"What!" Sam asked wide eyed clearly stating he had no idea.

"Yeah," Frank nodded "she saw you and Marlo kissing in the lot she said she couldn't be around you it hurt too much-great way to let her find out by the way," he added.

Sam dropped his head "I didn't know she saw us…that does explain her change towards me, she barely says hello anymore," he said sadly.

"So go fix it," Frank said "I know you still love her Sammy, we all knew as soon as she and Collins came back things would change."

Along their drive Chloe glanced at Andy "so was that still awkward?" she asked.

Andy knew what she was asking but still replied "was what awkward?" she needed as second to gather her answer.

"Don't pretend you don't know, talking to Sam?" Chloe asked "I think that's the most I've heard you two say to each other…non work related," she added.

Andy sighed "I don't know," she said and looked out the window "he didn't wait for me, he has a new girlfriend, he's moved on I have no right to be angry, I left," she said "but I can't help feeling heartbroken all over again…I miss him," she muttered.

Chloe smiled sadly at her "I know you do but he left too don't forget, he broke up with you because he couldn't deal with his feelings over Jerry's death," she said and squeezed her hand "it was just too late when he realised he made a mistake don't blame yourself Andy if I were in your shoes I'd have taken the UC too."

Andy sighed as her house came into view "I know it just kinda sucks he didn't wait for me, it hurts to know I am still so in love with him…and he's not in love with me," she said sadly.

Chloe squeezed her hand again "he does still love you Andy we all know that but it's his loss, you can have any bloke you want don't let one guy ruin your life. You just need to think of the future and what you want from it, in the long run you'll see you're better off without him."

Andy pulled off her belt "and yet three months later-plus the six I was away here I am still pining over him even with a girlfriend in the picture," she pushed her door open "thanks for the ride Chloe I'll see ya in the morning," she said and climbed out.

"Night," Chloe said "hey Andy!" she called "he walked away from you first he can't expect you to sit around hoping he'd change his mind."

Andy smiled "I know, and I can't expect him to do the same…but it doesn't change how I feel, and I'm sure Marlo wouldn't be happy if he did…night," she said and walked inside.

…..

Andy let herself inside and was immediately swamped with the smell of wonderful food "Joe?" she called as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey!" he called back and turned as she entered "hope you don't mind, Amy was starving and I didn't have enough time to feed her and drop her over Jack's not feeling too well he won't settle."

"It's fine," Andy replied and walked to her nephew in his high chair "is my little buddy not well?" she asked in a baby voice as he gripped her finger.

Joe placed a plate in front of her "eat that," he said and moved back to the cooker "Amy's done all her homework she's up in your bed watching a DVD, these two have eaten so they should go down soon. Bottles are made in the fridge and breakfast food is in the fridge too."

"Yes Joe I know all this I mind them at least five times a week," Andy chuckled "go on you get off I'll clean up."

"Alright, thank you…all you have to do is load the dishwasher," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "Barrett is picking me up, so I'll leave you my car for the morning. Amy's uniform is laid out in your spare room and the twins clothes for nursery, as usual call me if you have any problems…I think Jack is okay now but call if he starts again."

"Joe we'll be fine will you please just go to work," she chuckled "Barrett has beeped twice already go on we'll be-"

"Fine I know," he said and grabbed his coat "Amy! I have to go now Aunt Andy is home! Go to bed when she tells you! I love ya and I'll see ya after school!" he called up the stairs. Walking back to the kitchen he dropped a kiss on Emma and Jack's heads before doing the same to Andy and hurrying to the door "I'll see ya in the morning I'll be by for my car thanks again Andy!" he called on his way out.

Andy chuckled and sat down in front of the twins "always the worrier eh your daddy…now I know where I get it from," she said and picked up her fork.

A while later she had just gotten the twins settled for the night and went to her own room "hey Ams" she said and dropped onto the bed beside her "what ya watching?" she asked.

"Pirates," she replied without looking away from the tv.

Andy chuckled her niece was obsessed with all of the pirates of the Caribbean movies "you know it's past your bedtime."

Amy finally looked away from the tv "there's only twenty-three minutes left can I finish it?" she asked with her pleading eyes.

Like I said-obsessed, Andy chuckled "alright but right to sleep after it and you don't get to complain when you're a grump tomorrow."

"I won't," Amy said and looked back to the tv as Andy rolled off the bed.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes," she said and walked out of the room.

Andy dropped onto the sofa and turned on the tv, for a guy working fifty odd hours a week and looking after two one year olds and an a seven year old Joe was doing an amazing job. Unfortunately there was complications with the birth of the twins and Joe's wife Mel didn't make it leaving him with the kids and no clue what to do-until Andy stepped in and gave him all the help he needed.

Now they were all back to themselves and had the perfect routine going, when Andy worked days he'd work night and when she worked nights he'd work days it was the perfect set up.

Fifteen minutes later she yawned and looked at the clock it wasn't even half eight but she'd been up since five for her six o'clock shift-thank god she didn't start until half nine tomorrow morning. Pulling herself up she went back to her room and found Amy asleep, smiling she walked to the tv and knocked it off walking to the bed she pulled the cover up to Amy's chin and kissed her no point moving her to the spare bed now "night sweetie," she whispered and went to check on the twins.

A few minutes later she was just changing for bed when her phone buzzed on the dresser glancing at Amy she hurried to answer it, rolling her eyes at the caller "you've only been gone an hour Joe do you have that little faith in me?"

"No," he chuckled "I trust you that's not what I'm calling for….there's a bust going down tonight that I have to be at, if it's not all wrapped up by the time the twins finish day care would you be able to pick them up on your break?"

Andy sighed "I'm only starting after nine we don't normally take our break until four….but I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind stopping by with me."

"Thank you I'm sorry I know I'm putting you out but I have no one else I trust to pick them up," Joe replied.

"It's fine," Andy replied "what am I meant to do with them when I do pick them up?"

Joe was silent for a moment "uh, you'll have to drop them to dads."

"What!" Andy shrieked then shot another glance at Amy "are you crazy? No, no way," she said "Joe he'll be wasted as usual we can't leave them there."

She heard Joe sigh heavily "Andy I have no one else what am I supposed to do and it won't even be for an hour."

Andy shook her head even though he couldn't see her "he's not minding them he can't even mind himself!" she hissed "leave it to me I'll sort it."

Joe knew she was now in a bad mood "I'm sorry Andy I have limited people here you know that, with Mel's parents moved away and her brother off the radar all I have are you and dad and a few of my friends down here."

Andy bit her lip she felt bad for yelling "I know you do but I have people too they all know the kids they love them, I'm sure Trac or someone will mind them at the station…like I said leave it with me."

"Thank you," Joe replied "I better go we're about to head out."

"Alright, be safe I love ya and I'll see ya tomorrow," Andy replied.

"Bye, love ya too," Joe said and hung up.

* * *

The next morning Andy pulled up in Joe's car with five minutes to spare, just as she'd dropped the twins off Jack had puked all over her and himself luckily for him the nursery had spare clothes, not so lucky for her she had to drive all the way home and get changed.

Jumping out of her car she ran inside and almost knocked Sam over "sorry!" she called and turned for the locker rooms.

Throwing on her uniform she ran to the parade room just as Frank arrived, she jumped into the first seat she saw hoping he didn't notice her. When she looked over she saw it was Sam she had sat beside, sending him a quick smile she looked up at Frank trying to pretend he wasn't there.

"Morning everyone!" Frank called, but before he could go any further an officer appeared in the door calling him out "sorry guys be back in a sec," he said and walked out to him.

Andy followed him praying he'd be only a second she jumped when Sam's voice filled her ear-totally missing what he said "sorry, what?" she asked.

Sam chuckled as she fidgeted with her hands "why are you all wound up?" he asked "you're all jumpy and restless."

"Oh," she said and sat forward "Jack puked on me at day care that's why I was late…I'm just waiting for them to call me, Joe said he was sick before I came home but he was fine since I had him."

Sam nodded "well I haven't much on today if you need me to pick him up," he offered.

"Thanks," Andy replied not knowing what else to say "let's hope they don't call coz I'll have to take Emma out as well, I won't have time to go back for her at two."

Again Sam nodded "just let me know if you need a hand," he said and turned back to Frank as he walked back in.

"Sooo," Chloe drawled after parade and fell instep with Andy "saw you and Sam talking."

Andy glanced at her "he asked me why was I all jumpy and I answered that's all it was."

"Hm," Chloe said and narrowed her eyes "seemed a bit more than that," she said as she collected her bag.

"Chloe," Andy said "I heard what you said to me last night okay? I am trying," she said and walked by her "I'll meet you for lunch," she said before walking off.

Later that day Andy and Chris had just arrived back to the station with Emma and Jack "thanks Chris I'm sorry Joe's snowed under with some bust," Andy said as they walked into the station.

"It's cool Andy I love these little guys, don't I?" he said wiggling Emma's fingers that were wrapped around his.

Frank walked by and walked back to them "are we running a day care here I don't know about?" he asked.

"Um no," Andy said and looked around she didn't know how to explain this.

"They're here for me Frank I got held up."

Andy turned to see Sam taking Emma from Chris "I was supposed to meet her in the lot, I'm finished for the day so I'm taking them back to her place for her."

Frank looked from one to the other then to Chris "that right Diaz?" he asked knowing the former rookie couldn't lie.

"Uh yes sir, I was just helping Andy carry them in…I need to see Gail about something," he said and hurried after her.

Frank turned back to Andy and Sam "make sure they're not here too long this is a police station," he said and walked on.

Andy turned to Sam "thanks for that, I didn't know what to say," she said reaching out to take Emma from him.

"It's fine," he said turning Emma away from her "where you headed with them?"

"To your office," she replied "I was kinda hoping Traci would watch them, Joe should be here within the hour."

Sam nodded "Nash just went out, got another body, she'll be a while."

"Great," Andy muttered and rubbed her head "what the hell am I gonna do now?"

"I was serious about finishing up for the day I can watch them I don't mind," he replied.

"No Sam," Andy said "I couldn't dump them on you," she said reaching for Emma again.

"I offered," he said ad took Jack from her "we'll have fun get back to work McNally!" he called as he walked away both twins bobbing up an down in his arms.

Andy smiled and watched them go "have him babysitting now?" Chloe said in her ear.

Andy laughed "shut up," she chuckled and walked off.

Chloe followed her out to her cruiser "you know if you really want things to get back to normal that was your in," she said.

Andy frowned "what are you talking about?"

Chloe rolled her eyes "he just took two kids from his ex to mind with no catch…he still loves you, buy him a drink to say thank you and start from there-don't go the penny go somewhere alone."

"Okay thanks cupid but I have the kids again tonight and he has a girlfriend," Andy chuckled.

"Well invite him over for a glass of wine…later!" she called and walked on to her cruiser.

After shift Andy pulled into the lot, somehow she ended up partnered with Marlo Chris had to ride in an ambulance with a guy from one of their call outs "are you okay?" she asked Marlo had been quiet and in a bad mood since she got in her car.

"No McNally my bipolar is not affecting me okay!" she snapped.

"Okay," Andy said slowly "I wasn't asking that it's just you seem in a bad mood-upset even."

"Yeah well wouldn't you be if your b-" she started but got cut off when Joe pulled the door open.

" I'm sorry I'm so sorry by phone went dead," he said quickly.

Andy looked at Marlo "do you want me to hang on and we can have a chat?" she asked she tried not to hate Marlo she was actually a nice woman it wasn't her fault Sam picked her.

Marlo looked out at Joe "nah, you go on he looks like he's about to explode…thanks though," she said and climbed out of the car "see ya tomorrow McNally…McNally's," she added and walked inside

Andy watched her go and turned to Joe "okay what are you babbling about?"

"I just got here I'm so sorry my phone went dead and I wasn't at the station to call you and I was out on my own," Joe rambled.

Andy's eyes widened "so who collected Amy?"

Joe's eyes widened too "you mean it wasn't you?"

"No you idiot!" Andy yelled and shoved him backwards "oh my god! Oh my god we've lost my niece! What if someone's taken her? What if she tried to walk home?" she yelled as her eyes filled with tears.

Joe pinched the bridge of his nose "the school would have called the station if she wasn't picked up so someone had to collect her."

"But who?" Andy yelled "there's only me and you! Jesus Joe what do we do?"

"Who has the twins?" he asked.

"Sam" she sighed "we better go get them I told him they'd only be there for an hour," she said and hurried off inside "hey Dov you seen Sam anywhere?"

"Yeah he's in the room over there," he said nodding to the room behind him.

"Thanks!" Andy called and pushed the door open "Sam I am so sor…" she trailed off and stepped into the room. There he was asleep on the sofa with a twin cuddled either side of him, smiling she crouched down beside him "Sam," she whispered and shook him gently "hey Sam, wake up," she whispered again.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, it took him a moment to realise where he was "hey," he said his voice laced with sleep.

"Hey," she smiled "I'm sorry for been gone so long I didn't know Joe got held up."

"It's fine," he said and lifted Emma off him so he could sit up "oh you left your phone in the bag it rang for ages it was the school they called me when you didn't pick up about Amy…she's with Traci in the D's office."

Andy sighed in relief "she's here, thank god for that," she said and stood up "I better tell Joe he didn't give Dov a chance to answer before he took off looking for you."

Sam lay Jack down "he's running a fever but I gave him whatever was in the bag he's asleep since."

Andy nodded and put Emma in her stroller "thank you so much I didn't know he'd be gone so long."

"Don't mention it I kinda had fun today…realised how much I missed them," he added in a mumble.

Andy looked back at him she wanted to tell him she missed him more than them but she had to keep her distance he had a girlfriend "um, I was riding with Marlo for a while today she seemed upset is she okay?"

Sam's face dropped at the mention of Marlo "uh," he said and rubbed his neck Frank's words coming back to him "we kinda broke up…two weeks ago."

"Oh," Andy said surprised "uh are you okay about it?" she finally asked.

Sam chuckled "you don't have to pretend to care Andy."

"Well I care about you," she said before she could stop herself "as a friend," she added quickly "and I like Marlo too."

Before Sam could reply the door opened and Joe walked in Amy trailing behind "found her," he said and looked at Sam "thanks man she told me you picked her up."

"Uh yeah no problem…Andy never removed me from the contact list," he said and grabbed his key "I think it's time for a drink before bed."

"Thanks again Sam," Andy smiled she was very uncomfortable now.

"Hey Andy, why don't you go grab a drink with him, I'll take the kids home," Joe said with a smirk.

"I have to mind the kids," she said narrowing her eyes at him and looked at Sam "I'm sure you wouldn't want me hanging around anyway."

Sam chuckled "I don't mind, Ollie is going straight home so I'll be on my own anyway."

"Go on you deserve a break…I'm off tomorrow," Joe said as he gathered up the twins and their things.

Andy narrowed her eyes at him again and turned to Sam "I'll meet you there I'm gonna help Joe get the kids sorted and I still have to change."

"Okay," Sam nodded "see ya Joe, Bye Am's!" he called and walked off.

"What did you do that for!" Andy hissed and slapped him.

Joe chuckled "you two idiots belong together and he's free again, if I can make you see sense I'll do whatever and I am capable of getting my kids into the car by myself."

"Andy are you and uncle Sam gonna be boyfriend girlfriend again?" Amy asked.

Andy scowled at Joe and turned to her "no sweetie me and Sam are just friends now we don't love each other anymore," she replied even though it ripped her heart out to say it out loud.

"Oh," Amy frowned "he told me he still loves you…do you not love him."

Andy's eyes went wide and she glanced at Joe before looking back to her "when did he say that to you?"

"He told me today at McDonalds…aunt Traci told me too she said you were idiots standing in your own way…whatever that means."

Andy shook her head "don't mind aunt Traci…bye sweetie," she said and kissed her on the cheek "see ya tomorrow Joe!" she said and walked out of the room "call me if you need me!" she called back.

"Something tells me you'll be busy tonight!" he called after her.

"That is gross," she hissed back and hurried off to the locker rooms.

* * *

Andy arrived at the penny and stopped at the door what did this drink mean? were they just friends having a beer after a long day? Or two exes just trying to put the past behind them? Or two people looking to rekindle something they'd lost.

Chloe came up behind her "if you need me to hold your hand I'll walk you right to the table," she said startling her.

Andy scoffed "I forgot to do something I'm just trying to remember what it is," she shot back.

Chloe scoffed "if you say so," she said and pulled the door open "it's obviously not important- not more important than having a drink with Sam….Traci told me when I went to see if she was ready," she said when Andy frowned at her.

"Of course," she said and followed her.

"So I'll be hearing some news tomorrow?" Chloe said as they closed in on Sam.

Andy scoffed "yeah about the new dress I'll be buying for my birthday," she said and turned towards him "later!" she called as Chloe walked to Chris and Dov.

"Hey," he said when she sat down beside him "kids get off okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded "Jack was still asleep when he pulled away."

"Drink?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

Halfway through their drinks Andy's phone rang "sorry," she said and pulled it out "Joe?"

"Hey I'm really sorry to call," Joe said quickly, Andy could hear the worry in his voice "but Jack's temperature has spiked again I'm going to have to bring him to the hospital can you come to mine and watch the girls?"

"Of course," Andy said and hopped off her stool "is he okay?" she asked worried.

"He keeps crying and he's very hot, thanks Andy I'll see you when you get here," he said and hung up.

Andy grabbed her coat "I'm sorry Sam I have to go," she said panicked and threw it on.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jack's temperature has spiked again he has to bring him to the hospital I have to go mind the girls…sorry!" she called on her way out.

"Andy wait!" he called and hurried after her "slow down I'll give you a ride," he said when he caught up with her.

"No, no you finish your drink I'll catch a cab easy out here," she replied and started to walk faster.

"Andy I'll have you there in five minutes come on don't be stupid!" he called after her.

Andy stopped and sighed heavily it made sense his truck was right there "okay," she said "but we have to hurry," she said and walked quickly to his truck.

Arriving at Joe's Andy pulled off her belt "thank you so much Sam," she said kissing him on the cheek before she realised what she was doing "I better go," she added and jumped out before running up the drive.

"Let me know how he is!" he called after her before the door closed behind her.

Andy hurried into her brother and took a screaming Jack from him "I know buddy I know," she said bouncing him slightly "you go get what you need," she said to Joe.

Joe hurried from the room and came back a second later with a bag over his shoulder "right, girls are in bed I'll call as soon as I can…thanks again I'm sorry for spoiling your date," he chuckled and took Jack from her "bye," he said and kissed her on the cheek before hurrying out the front door.

Two hours later Andy paced the living room he had called an hour ago to say he was still waiting but had to go when the doctor called him. "Joe?" she almost yelled as soon as her phone rang

"Hey," he yawned.

"Hey…how's Jacky doing?" she asked.

He has a viral infection he's a bit dehydrated so they have him on a drip and are keeping him in overnight…I have to stay here too," he sighed

"Aww my poor little man," Andy said sympathetically "don't worry about the girls they'll be fine, go on get back to him I'll text you soon, give him a big kiss from me."

"I will and thank you so much…bye," Joe replied and hung up.

….

An hour later Andy had showed and gone to the room Joe has turned into hers getting into pyjamas she crawled onto the bed and lay back all she could think about was what Amy had told her, if he still loved her why did he have a new girlfriend? Or waited for her to come home and try save their relationship? She jumped when her phone rang seeing it was Sam she bit on her lip "hello," she answered.

"Hey, how's Jack doing…you never called," he said.

"Sorry, Joe only called ten minutes ago, he has a viral infection so they're keeping him overnight, my poor little baby is dehydrated and on a drip," she replied.

"It's a relief to know he's on the mend how are you holding up?"

"I'm a lot calmer now I know he's okay, Joe is doing his nut I can hear it in his voice," she giggled.

Sam chuckled "he's like you not very patient."

Andy giggled again "where do you think I get it from?"

Sam chuckled but didn't say anything. As awkward silence filled the line Andy decided to tell him what was on her mind "hey Sam?" she said slowly "…did you tell Amy you still loved me?" she asked nervously.

Sam sighed "this isn't something we should be talking about over the phone, we're barely talking as it is."

"Oh I'm sorry if me seeing you lip locking your new girlfriend hurt me!" she snapped.

"Andy," he sighed she knew he was pinching the bridge of his nose "we're not having this conversation over the phone…and I told her I loved you as a friend."

"Right," Andy said slowly "so I'm just a friend now am I?" she asked hurt.

"No I didn't mean it that way I just didn't know how to explain it to a seven year old!" he snapped "look we're not arguing about this now I'll meet you tomorrow so we can finally talk it all out."

Andy was pissed now "I'm busy tomorrow! I don't just sit around hoping you change your mind! I know you don't love me as much as I love you anymore! Goodbye Sam!" she hissed and hung up.

Realising what she had just let slip her eyes went wide "shit!" she yelled and jumped to cancel his call as the phone rang again.

Ten more calls before he stopped, she sighed and crawled into the bed why was she such an idiot? Looking to her phone as it beeped with a message **hanging up on me and ignoring my calls is very childish Andy, our problems won't just disappear and I do love you-as much as I did from the start, we need to talk.**

Throwing the phone down Andy groaned and closed her eyes she needed Traci and Chloe to figure out her next move.

**So hope you enjoyed the first instalment.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Andy woke to wailing from Emma over the monitor "I'm coming I'm coming," she mumbled and dragged herself to the bedroom. "Hey princess," she cooed and lifted her out "you want a boppy and get into aunt Andy's bed?" she asked as she walked back to the stairs.

When she got to the kitchen she looked at the clock and groaned "six am really?" she asked "you guys are still waking up this early?"

"She knows Jack's not here," came Amy's sleepy voice "she always gets like that when he's not around," she said and pulled out a bottle.

Andy took the bottle from her "what are you doing awake at this time?"

Amy shrugged "I heard her cry I thought I'd get to her before you did so you could lie in."

Andy smiled "aren't you so sweet," she said and walked back to the stairs "do you want to get in my bed with us too?" she asked "it's still too early for school," she added.

Amy nodded and quickly followed "do you think dad will be home soon?" she asked as they climbed into the bed.

Andy smiled sadly "it all depends on Jack sweetie, but after I drop you and Amy off I'm going to go to the hospital so dad can come home…he'll collect you from school."

"Okay," Amy replied and snuggled into the covers.

As she gave Emma her bottle she realised she had no car Joe had taken it last night, she sighed and sat back she'd have to get a cab to Amy's school then walk the four blocks to the day care.

A few hours later she was walking out the front door to throw a bag in the bin when that all too familiar grey truck pulled to a stop. By the time she was walking back to the house Sam was leaning against his truck. Sighing she stopped on the porch and crossed her arms over herself, she couldn't avoid him forever.

Seeing she had waited for him Sam pushed himself off the truck and walked up the drive until he was beside her "how's Jack?" he asked.

"His temperature has dropped but he's still a little dehydrated they're still keeping an eye on him," Andy answered.

Sam nodded "that's good," he said and stepped closer to her "now you've had the night to calm down can we talk?" he asked.

Andy chewed on her bottom lip "I cant right now I have to get a cab to Amy's school drop Emma off then get two buses to the hospital…Joe took the car," she added.

"I'm off today I can take you," he offered.

And frowned "why are you here so early then?" she asked and walked into the house.

Sam followed and closed the door "I knew you'd be gone from here early I needed to see you."

Andy nodded and looked to the kitchen as something hit the floor "sorry," she said and hurried in "Emma no," she groaned and lifted her out "I just dressed you," she said looking down at the cereal now down her front.

"I'll clean it Aunt Andy," Emma said and slip off her chair.

"No Amy you eat your breakfast we need to leave soon," Andy replied.

"You get her changed I'll clean the floor," Sam said already walking by her.

"Uncle Sam!" Amy squealed and launched herself at him "are you taking me to school?" she asked hopeful.

Sam hugged her back and looked at Andy "it's up to your Aunt sweetie," he replied.

Andy looked down at Amy as she stared back at her "okay fine Sam is taking you to school," she said and hurried off with Emma as Amy squealed excitedly.

…..

As they pulled up at Amy's school she climbed out "thanks Uncle Sam! See ya later Aunt Andy!" she called and hurried off to her friends.

"Amy wait right here when you finish! If dad is not here get your teacher to call me!" she yelled after her.

Sam chuckled "she already knows that," he said and pulled away once she'd gone inside.

"I know she does but it doesn't hurt to remind her she is only seven," Andy replied.

Pulling up at the day care Sam climbed out with her "you don't have to come in with me," she said as she lifted Emma out.

"I know but I want to," he said and opened the door for her.

"My my this is a surprise," they both looked up to see one of the assistants smiling back at them "haven't seen you around in a while Sam," she said directing her attention to him "where have you been hiding?" she giggled.

Andy rolled her eyes and held out Emma "her dad will pick her up and just in case you haven't notice Jack won't be here today he's sick."

"Oh," she replied and took Emma from her "I hope he's okay soon I knew he wasn't his best yesterday," she said and looked back at Sam "will you be stopping by soon?"

Sam took a step back "I'm afraid I'm busy…Andy," he smiled and walked on.

Andy bit her lip to suppress a giggle "as I said her dad will pick her up but call me if there are any problems…bye sweetie," she said and dropped a kiss on Emma's forehead before smiling at the woman and following Sam outside.

"Sam that was so mean," she giggled as she caught up to him.

"Would you have preferred I flirt back?" he asked and opened the door for her.

"You can do as you like and I can get a bus from here," she said stopping at the door.

"I know you can," Sam replied "but I'm here and it will cut the journey in half."

"Fine," Andy sighed knowing he wouldn't give in.

The drive was in silence until Sam looked over at her "did you mean what you said last night?"

Andy turned to look at him "which part?"

"When you said you still loved me?" he asked.

Andy chewed on her bottom lip choosing her answer carefully but all that came out was a muttered "yes."

Sam smiled to himself "okay and what are we gonna do about it?"

Andy frowned "what do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean can we give us another go…I know we have a lot to talk about but what do you say?" he asked nervously.

Andy looked out the window as he pulled up outside the hospital "I don't know Sam," she said and looked over at him "you broke my heart you treated me like dirt after Jerry…and I'm sure I hurt you when I left, is it really worth setting ourselves up for all that again?" she asked while her brain screamed at her to shut up!

"This time will be different," he said almost pleadingly.

"How?" she asked.

"Look I know this can't be fixed overnight but I know what I lost, I'll never make that mistake again," he replied.

Andy sighed heavily "I thought we'd be together forever you know marriage and all that," she mumbled.

"We can still have all that," Sam replied "how about this," he said and slipped his hand into hers "when everything settles down with Jack you have a think about it- I won't mention it again, and when you're ready just call me and we'll take it from there because I really do love you Andy and I miss you so much."

Andy found herself leaning closer to him but pulled back, smiling weakly she pulled her hand from his "I'll think about it…thanks for this morning," she said and climbed out hurrying inside without looking back.

* * *

Finding Jack's room she slipped in and closed the door seeing Joe asleep on a chair she left him and walked to the cot. She smiled down at him as he babbled away "there's my beautiful boy," she said and kissed him on the head "you feeling better buddy?" she asked pulling up a chair

She looked behind her as Joe stirred "hey," she smiled when he sat up "long night?" she asked as he scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Yeah," he sighed and stood up "at least he's not crying anymore, hey buddy" he said and picked him up and sat beside Andy "what brings you here so early?"

"I came right after I dropped the girls off, I'll stay here for the day if you want to head home for a few hours," she said as she let Jack chomp on her finger.

Joe studied her for a moment she wasn't her usual bubbly self "something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she said and smiled quickly "just didn't get much sleep last night I was worried about him."

Joe watched her again as she went off in another daydream "I know you too well Andy you know you're a terrible liar that's not it at all…what's up?" he asked nudging her.

Andy blew out a breath she knew she wouldn't get away with it for long but she didn't expect him to cop it right away "alright," she said and sat back "Sam turned up at the house this morning…we had an argument last night. After we dropped the girls off he dropped me here, when he pulled up he asked me if we could give things another go."

Joe nodded slowly "and that's not what you want?"

Andy sighed "I don' know I mean I still love him and he says he still loves me, but how can we just forget what we did to each other?"

"You can't forget and you never will you just gotta learn from it and move on," Joe said.

Andy sighed "he asked me to think about it there's so much to talk about before we even think about getting back together, I mean he had another girlfriend that he just broke up with what about her?"

"Is that what's bothering you most, her?"

"No," Andy sighed "to be honest I couldn't care about her feelings-well I do I just mean I met him first things ended with a lot of baggage…I'm not gonna flaunt it in her face or anything. I have loved Sam for a long time I thought we'd be together for a very long time."

"So you've already decided?" Joe smirked.

"What?" Andy frowned.

Joe chuckled "you said you weren't gonna flaunt it in her face, so that means you want to and are going to say yes."

Andy shook her head "figure of speech Joe, I'm not jumping into it…look what happened last time," she muttered.

"No one knew he'd lose his best mate Andy," he said softly.

"I know but it's not just that a lot happened up until I left, he ignored me for weeks and when I finally thought I was getting over him he tells me he loves me while I'm holding a bomb."

Joe chuckled "fear of losing you without you knowing how he felt about you he had to get it out in case it went south, you want my advice?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah what harm could it do?" she replied.

"Go to him, ask him to meet, talk everything out, argue, beat each other, whatever- just get it out of your system and have a little space from one another before you talk about getting back together."

Andy nodded and thought about what her brother said "you know that's not a bad idea, I think I might just do that."

Joe chuckled "big bro knows best…and let him know from me if he breaks your heart again I'll break his face."

Andy giggled "you'll do no such thing and besides you love him, he's like your new poker buddy," she giggled.

Joe chuckled "no violence just maybe a very strong word or two-call it a friendly warning at the next poker match," he said and looked to the door as a doctor walked in.

…..

When she had finally persuaded Joe to go home for a few hours sleep she had time to think about what Sam had asked sure she wanted him back, she was sure they could make it work this time she was even so sure they could talk about everything that happened without one or both of them shutting down. Sighing she pulled out her phone but put it in her pocket as the doctor came back "everything okay?" she asked worried he'd only been gone fifteen minutes.

The doctor nodded "I came to see Joe," he said.

"Joe went home to get some sleep," Andy said and stood up "do you need me to call him back?"

"No no that won't be necessary," he said waving his hand "you're on the contact list so I can reveal the information to you," he said while reading notes.

"Okay," Andy nodded trying to remain calm he wasn't giving anything away-that was the worst part.

"I've reassessed Jack and his levels have come down since my last check, his fluids levels have picked up too so he can go home," the doctor said.

Andy sighed in relief "that's great," she smiled "have I to sign anything?" she asked.

"Yes I'll just go get his papers he'll be given a bottle of medicine to help finish of his treatment I'll bring that back with me," he said and walked out of the room.

"Thank you!" Andy called and pulled out her phone pulling up Sam's number **hey, thought about what you said, Jack is being released now so how about you come over to mine tonight and we can talk? It's a start right? **Sending it she walked to Jack and picked him up "we get to home and see your sisters buddy."

She looked down at her phone as it beeped sitting down she put Jack on her lap and opened it **yeah that I can do, great news about Jack you need me to pick you up I'm two blocks away?**

Chewing on her lip she decided to take him up on it and replied a simple **yes thank you. **Walking to the bag Joe had brought with him she started to gather his things. After calling Joe twice she shook her head "he must really be tired," she chuckled and sat on the bed beside Jack. She looked up when the door opened expecting the doctor "hey, that was quick," she said as Sam walked in.

"By the time you replied I was around the corner," he replied and walked to Jack "he buddy," he chuckled as Jack bounced up and down upon seeing him "you sure gave us all a fright," he said and picked him up "you ready to go home and get fussed over?"

"I think he's ready for another nap," Andy chuckled as he yawned and snuggled into Sam.

Sam looked down on him and smiled as his eyes flickered "he'll be out in a few minutes, does Joe know he's coming home?" he asked.

"No," Andy shook her head "he must be asleep I've called twice he must be up all night…I'll leave him a message.

Sam looked at his watch it was nearly time for Emma to be picked up "why don't we go get Emma then when Amy is out we can head off and do something, leave Joe to get a proper rest," he suggested.

Andy looked back at him that meant she'd be spending the entire day with him "uh…sure, but I have to go back to the house for clothes."

"Okay," Sam nodded and looked down at a now sleeping Jack "where's is seat?" he asked.

"Over there," Andy pointed to the corner and turned as the door opened again.

"Here's the medicine," the doctor said and handed her over a bottle " one spoon three times a day until it's gone," he said and handed her papers "sign where I've marked and you can go," he smiled.

Andy sighed and handed the pen back "thank you so much doctor."

The doctor smiled and looked over at Jack "just doing my job, if his temperature spikes again be sure to bring him back."

"We will thanks again," Andy said and picked up his bag.

"Bye guys hope we don't see you too soon," the doctor said and walked out of the room.

"Ready?" Sam asked holding Jack's seat.

"Yep," she nodded and walked out the door with Sam following.

* * *

Later that evening Andy Sam and the kids sat in a diner having dinner. After Joe finally called back they picked up Emma then Amy and took them to one of those adventure places before bringing them to the park or a while. Emma and Jack had slept on the way to the diner so were now fussing to be fed as Andy handed them half a fry each she looked over at Amy as she stared down at her food "you okay Am's?" she asked.

Amy looked up at her "yeah I'm okay I just…" she trailed off "can I stay with you tonight?" she asked.

Andy frowned and looked at Sam quickly she didn't really want Amy there tonight in case it turned into an argument "sweetie your dad is home tonight do you not want to stay with him?"

"I do," she nodded "but he's tired, at least he'll only have Emma and Jack to look after and they go down early…I need help with my homework," she mumbled.

Andy sighed and looked at Sam again this time he nodded and sent her a quick smile "okay," she said "but what dad says goes okay?"

Amy nodded "thank you," she said and looked down at her plate again "dad can't do long division like you," she added before she picked up her burger.

Andy looked over at Sam to find him watching her "what?" she asked.

"Do you want to leave tonight?" he asked.

"Do you want to?" she asked.

Sam shook his head "no but if you're busy I can wait another day."

Andy looked back to Amy "well I can do her homework with her at Joe's so say you come over about eight?"

Sam nodded "eight it is," he nodded and turned back to Emma as she hit his hand with her fry.

After they had eaten they settled the kids in the truck and headed back to Joes. When they got there Andy climbed out and opened the back door "Amy grab the bag please," she asked as she unclipped Emma's seat.

Sam climbed out "you take her in I'll get Jack," he said and leaned in to get him.

Andy walked inside and found Joe on the sofa "hey," she said and put Emma down "did you sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah not long up," he replied and looked down on Emma "how's my princess?" he said as he unclipped her.

Andy walked to the door just as Sam got it "I have to head off but I'll see you at eight?" he asked and handed Jack over.

Andy nodded and took the seat "eight," she repeated "thanks for today they had fun…I did too," she smiled.

Sam smiled and looked down at Jack "yeah I did too they're great kids," he said and took a step back "I'll see ya later," he smiled and walked down the drive.

"Bye!" she called and watched him go, as soon as he pulled away she stepped in and closed the door, turning around she was faced with Joe grinning at her "what?" she asked.

"What's tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing," Andy said and walked by him "Sam is just coming over so we can talk," she said as if it was nothing "oh and Amy wants to stay at mine tonight," she added as she lifted Jack out.

"Nice," Joe chuckled "and no she's not staying apart from me being here and it's a school night she has basketball training tonight and you need time to yourself you can't talk properly if she's hovering around."

"I wouldn't have minded…who's gonna watch the twins when you take her to practice?" Andy asked.

"Linda Dowling said she'd drop her off with her kid and collect her so I don't have to go anywhere," Joe replied "coffee?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

Andy placed Jack in his pen beside Emma and followed him "sure," she said and sat at the table "they've had dinner so don't worry about that, I've to help Amy with her homework before I go."

Joe nodded "she's still on that damn long division they don't do it the way I did in school…she keeps telling me I'm wrong," he chuckled.

Andy giggled and took the cup from him "thanks, when are you in work again?"

"Tomorrow night," he replied "is that okay with you?"

"Yeah," Andy nodded "I knew you were in I just wasn't sure you were going back."

"Have to," he replied "that bust the other night the DA is already looking for the paperwork, Barrett has most of it done but I have to add my stuff."

Andy nodded "cool, I'll be here at about half seven I told Chloe I'd go for a drink with her we're on the same shift."

Joe nodded "I'll keep you some dinner then…Amy!" he called "have you started your homework?"

"Yes!" she called back.

Andy stood up and walked through the kitchen "I better go help her then," she said and walked off with her coffee.

….

After Amy had done her homework she asked Andy to watch a film with her, both lying on the bed Andy glanced at her phone and her eyes went wide "Am's it nearly half seven I have to get home," she said and stood up "I'll se you tomorrow okay," she said as she slipped on her shoes "and you better have good news for me about this spelling test."

"Okay, Amy muttered "bye," she said and looked back to the tv.

Andy chuckled she was not a happy camper "love ya," she said and kissed her on the head before walking out of her room and down the stairs. She found Joe in the kitchen reading over notes "she's not a happy bunny," she giggled as she grabbed her coat and bag "she's sulking up there."

Joe chuckled "she has to realise she can't always have what she wants, she knows when I'm home or she has practice she has to stay here…she'll see you tomorrow anyway."

Andy threw her bag over her shoulder "I still feel bad though…I'll see ya tomorrow," she said and walked to the door.

"Hey Andy!" Joe called after her "you and Sam," he said walking to the door "just talk alright, no throwing him out if he says something you don't like," he chuckled.

Andy giggled and pulled the door open "bye," she said and slipped out. When she arrived at her place she let herself in and shivered the place was freezing, turning on the gas fire she quickly hurried to the kitchen and turned on the heating. Going to her room she quickly changed into heavier clothes and went back to the kitchen, she made herself a coffee and groaned as the buzzer went just as she sat down.

Walking to the door she pulled it open "hey, you're early," she said and walked back to the sofa.

"I was pacing at home figured I'd just come over now," Sam said as he closed the door and followed.

'He's nervous too' Andy thought she nodded and looked at her cup on the table "you want coffee?" she asked and stood up.

Sam nodded and walked around the sofa "I'll get it you sit," he said and walked into the kitchen.

When he came back he sat beside her "where do we start?" he asked after a few minutes.

Andy thought for a moment "when did you get with Marlo?" she asked, she'd always wondered that all her friends just told her she appeared and they were together so no one knew.

Sam played with his cup "two months after you left," he said and looked at her "I decided I wasn't going to sit at home every night and think about you…not that it stopped there I just…." he trailed off "I was tired of feeling the way I was, sitting there expecting you to call or knock at the door. It was worse at the station, everyone I saw with long brown hair I though it was you."

Andy blew out a breath "what did you think was going to happen when I came home and saw you two?"

Sam sighed "you were never meant to see us…I was going to tell you."

"So what stopped you?"

Sam sighed again "she's not you alright," he said and stood up "she was fun she kept her distance she didn't ask too much or want to much…she was a distraction," he said quietly.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me," Andy said and stood up "when I saw you when you found me and Nick-that look in your eye, I thought you were happy to see me…that we'd be able to save what we had."

"I was happy to see you I'd never been so happy to see you," he said and moved closer to her. "I heard Blackstone and Callaghan talking one day-about a week before you came home, I knew it was wrapping up soon. I found Marlo and had intended on ending things with her- it was the right thing to do, all of a sudden you were all I could think about, but she was upset so I put it off and after that there never seemed to be a right time. Then you called and I forgot about everything else…I just needed to find you."

Andy nodded "I understand that…most of it-you didn't want to hurt her, but you were with her for three months after I got back that I don't understand."

Sam sighed "she's bipolar Andy, I found out three weeks after you got back I couldn't end things then she would have thought it was because of that."

Andy sighed "I know that Sam I was the one who told you and yeah after that she shot that woman you had to be there she went a bit off the rails. Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you together? I could see your heart wasn't in, and do you know what hurt the most?" she asked "watching her fall in love with you," she said shakily.

Sam walked to her "I didn't know she felt like that Andy I didn't…she hid it well," he said and crouched down in front of her "I love you okay no one else-never have and I never will."

Andy looked at him and smiled a watery smile "she told me she was in love with you…she was so happy about it. Even though my heart was slowly ripping in two I sat there trying to pretend I was happy for her."

"Yeah well seems Marlo told you a lot more than she told me," he said and moved to sit on the coffee table. "When she told me she loved me it was through an argument, so me being me told her I didn't love her that we were only supposed to be a bit of fun and I left."

"And I'm guessing she didn't follow," Andy said and stood up.

"No," Sam replied "she told me the next day she knew were weren't going anywhere, that she knew I was still in love with you- that things would change when you got back…she told me to put us behind me and do whatever it takes to get you back."

Andy chuckled softly "what have we done to each other Sam?" she asked and turned back to him "how could we hurt each other so badly?"

Sam walked to her and placed both hands on her shoulders "this is all on me Andy," he said softly "after Jerry I shut down I didn't want anyone there I didn't want to talk to anyone…I didn't want to admit that I was hurting. You were there asking me was I okay trying to get me to talk about it-I know you were trying to help but I saw it as annoying you just kept pushing and pushing."

"Because I loved you and I was worried about you…you think Jerry wasn't hard for me too?" she asked "I had to go from you to Trac and Leo and I didn't know which one I should be with the most, you were my boyfriend and she is my best friend. I had weeks of no sleep just so I could be there for her when she needed me-you too," she added.

She blew out a breath and stepped away from him "you ignored me for weeks barely said two words to me, then all of a sudden you tell me you wish I could read your mind and you finally tell me you love me…almost two months after we broke up."

Sam sighed "I know I treated you bad but I thought after Jerry that anyone of us could be next…I couldn't handle it if it was you," he said and looked up at her "if anything happened to you that would be the end of me…I thought if I pushed you away and kept you away you'd hate me and I wouldn't feel he way I did."

"I did hate you," Andy sighed " but that never stopped me loving you, you walked around like nothing was bothering you but I was the only one that could see how much you were hurting."

"You know me best," he said and smiled quickly "what about you and Collins?" he asked.

Andy walked back to the sofa and sat down "I saw you and Marlo in the lot kissing, he found me crying my eyes out and took me home. We had a few drinks he was upset too-Gail cheated on him. We'd gotten really close while we were away so it didn't feel weird being alone with him-nothing ever happened though it was just that once…we both agreed it was wrong and all we'd ever be was friends so he's not an issue."

Sam nodded "so you don't have feeling for him?"

"I do," Any replied "I care about him he'll always be a good friend but that's all."

Sam nodded and moved to sit beside her "I sat in the penny with Peck for three hours waiting to see would you come-in the back of my mind I knew you were gone and I worked out Collins was gone too."

Andy nodded "you left it too late Sam, I went to Luke that morning and begged him to let me go, he said no so I thought that was it. When you said all that stuff to me after shift I was going to show…was gonna leave you squirm for an hour," she giggled "but after you walked off Luke called me aside and asked me to go….I couldn't say no after begging that morning."

"You could have called on your way to get your stuff," Sam said "I would have understood."

Andy shook her head "I didn't have time, as soon as I answered Luke told me I had five minutes that I'd just have to buy clothes when I got there…he took my phone before I could press send-while he was explaining I was trying to send a message to you while nodding along with him."

"Huh," Sam said "he never mentioned it when I went to see him."

…..

Andy stood up a while later they'd been talking for over an hour now and had fallen into silence "what now?" she asked.

Sam got up and walked to her "well considering this went well…let me take you out on a date Saturday?"

Andy turned to him and smiled "one more question," she said and took a step closer to him "pick me up for work in the morning?"

Sam chuckled and slid his hands around her waist pulling her closer, he looked down on her "man I have missed you so so much," he said and lowered his head kissing her softly.

Andy felt like her legs were going to go from under her she had wanted this for so long, her stomach was doing a happy dance, her brain was screaming with happiness. Sliding her hand to his head she pulled him closer and deepened it.

After he backed her up against the wall and things heated up she pulled back "Sam we can't," she panted "we can't jump into this again."

Sam closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers "I know, it's just so good being able to kiss you again," he said and stepped back "night babe," he smiled and ran his fingers across her cheek "I'll see you in the morning," he said and walked to the door.

Andy followed him "hey Sam," she called before he could walk out "this is new we're starting again, no pet names just yet," she giggled "and at the station we're just two co workers okay?" she giggled again.

Sam chuckled "got it…night McNally," he said and winked before slipping out the front door.

Andy sighed and leaned against it she was….happy.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now Friday, Andy was almost finished her shift and her last night minding the kids before Joe finished his nights, she groaned she'd be on nights next week. With an hour to spare she walked to the coffee machine and waited for her coffee to pour, she was in a daydream missing Sam come up beside her "officer McNally," he said in her ear and moved around her.

"Detective," she smiled and turned back to her coffee.

Sam grabbed himself a cup "so you heading the penny after shift?"

Andy nodded "meeting Chloe and Traci…if she's wrapped up on time, you?" she asked and picked up her cup.

Sam put his cup under the machine and leaned against the counter "I might," he said and leaned closer to her "it's a bonus knowing I have something to look at."

Andy looked down and blushed "I thought we said we'd be professional in work."

Sam chuckled and picked up his coffee "nothing wrong with a bit of flirting here and there," he winked at her "enjoy your night McNally," he said and walked back to his office.

As he walked he passed Chloe and raised an eyebrow at the smirk she was giving him before nodding and walking on.

Chloe hurried to Andy as soon as he was gone "okay what did he say to make you go all schoolgirl?"

Andy chuckled "we're getting along does there have to be a reason?"

"Uh yeah," Chloe replied "friends don't make each other blush and that's what I can see fading away, a blush, now spill," she said excitedly.

Andy bit on her lip and looked around seeing no one close by she took a step closer to her "okay, but keep this to yourself."

"Promise," Chloe squealed knowing something exciting was coming her way.

"Okay," Andy said and took another look around "…we talked a few days ago."

"Oh my gosh! this is so exciting, I told you he was still crazy about you!" Chloe yelled excitedly.

"Chloe!" Andy hissed and looked around "that's not all," she smiled "we're going on a date tomorrow."

Chloe squealed and pulled Andy into a hug "I'm so excited for you I knew you guys could work on it," she said and stepped back "where's he taking you-do you know what you're wearing?"

"Chloe chill," Andy giggled "no I don't know where he's taking me and I have an idea what I'm gonna wear." She saw Chris and Dov approach "we'll finish this conversation later and Chloe," she warned "don't tell anyone-not even Dov."

"I won't I promise…hey guys," she smiled at they stopped beside her.

"Hey babe," Dov smiled "do you mind if me Chris and Nick crash that drink later?"

"No," Andy replied and looked over at Chloe when she said she did mind "don't worry about it Chloe we can meet in the morning."

"Okay," Chloe nodded "if you're sure…I better go I'll see you later," she said and hurried on.

…..

At the penny Andy looked around and smiled as Sam looked back at her, ordering her drinks she looked back and bit her lip when he winked at her.

"You know he may as well be drooling," Traci said in her ear "he hasn't taken his eyes off you since we arrived."

"Yeah and you're the same if you don't want anyone to know get your head in the game," Chloe whispered loudly.

"What are you girls whispering about?" Nick asked turning away from his conversation.

"The uh…kids," Andy smiled and passed out the drinks.

Nick nodded and turned back to the boys seemingly buying it, Andy shot a look at Chloe and she smiled sweetly "pool anyone?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm in," Andy said and stood up "but one game then I have to go," she said and followed her to the tables.

"Okay one game then I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind giving you a ride to Joe's," she teased.

Andy rolled her eyes "and you wonder why you're the last to find out things," she said and picked up a cue.

A while later Andy dropped the cue on the table "well played," she said as they walked back to the table.

Chloe giggled and climbed back onto her stool "I try…you heading now?" she asked.

"Yeah, Joe's in at eight," she replied.

"Do you want a ride Andy?" Chris asked "I'm heading now anyway."

Andy looked over at Sam all week he'd being offering her a ride conveniently having to leave the same time as her "okay thanks…just give me a second," she said before she could stop herself and made her way over to him and Oliver. "Hey," she smiled when they both looked up.

"McNally," Oliver greeted and looked at the matching grins they both wore "…need to pee," he said and slid off his stool.

Sam gestured for her to sit "that's okay thanks I just came to let you know I was leaving now."

"Oh okay," Sam replied "just give me a minute to finish up and I'll drop you off."

"That's okay," Andy said before he could stand up "you guys have jut got more drinks and Ollie just got here, Chris is gonna drop me off…so see you tomorrow?" she asked taking a step closer to him.

Sam looked beyond her and saw Chris making his way towards her "okay," he nodded "call me when you get in…and I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow…yours or Joes?" he asked.

"Um, mine…night," Andy smiled and turned to Chris "ready?" she asked

"I can hang on a bit if you want to finish your conversation," Chris replied.

"That's alright Diaz we were just discussing the brakes on her cruiser," Sam replied.

"Oh really…something wrong with them?" Chris asked.

Andy looked at Sam and shook her head when he shrugged "no they're okay now I got them looked at…night Sam," she said and nudged Chris on.

"Night McNally…Diaz!" he called and turned back to his drink.

* * *

Oliver who had being standing by watching them hurried back to his seat as soon as she was gone "okay spill…what the hell was that about?" he asked.

Sam turned from watching her and frowned "what?" he asked.

"You and McNally are all nicey nice…have been for a few days, am I missing something here?" he asked.

"Did it ever occur to you that we've decided to put the past behind us and move on?" Sam asked into his drink.

Oliver smiled widely "so a reunion might be on the cards?" he asked shifting closer, he more than anyone wanted them back together.

"Well guess we'll see how the date tomorrow night goes," he smirked without looking over him.

"Yes! There is a god!" Oliver said while fist pumping the air with both hands "when did you decide this?"

Sam looked over at him "there is a god?" he frowned.

Oliver nodded "I prayed every night since you guys broke up…well you ruined it all, stop avoiding my question when did you ask her?"

"We talked the other night-about everything, when I was leaving I asked her out and she said yes," he smiled and looked at Oliver "but this is a fresh start, as far as we're concerned we're just two people on a first date…the past didn't happen."

Oliver nodded "yeah yeah…best thing you can do, that was a lot of drama have you told Marlo?" he asked as he saw her walk by.

Sam looked and watched her go into the bathroom "no…why should I?"

Oliver nodded "I'd want to know," he answered.

Sam sighed "but she told me to do whatever it takes to get Andy back surely she's expecting it," he said and watched her as she walked back their way.

"Yeah but better coming from you than the gossip mill…gotta pee again," he said and jumped off his stool "hey Marlo," he smiled "Sammy wants you a sec," he said and hurried by her.

"Dam Oliver," Sam muttered and smiled quickly when she stopped in front of him

"You wanted me?" she asked.

"Uh yeah…sit down," Sam said, when she was seated he turned to her "I just wanted you to hear it from me before you know…anyone else."

Marlo smiled "thanks Sam but you don't need to worry about me…I know you're taking McNally on a date, I heard Price and Nash in the bathrooms, you should have seen their faces when I walked out," she chuckled.

"So you're okay with it-us I mean?" he asked.

Marlo nodded and stood up "trust me I'm fine, I knew I could never compete with her after hearing all the stories around the station…I was prepared for this."

"I didn't mean to hurt you Marlo it's just…" he trailed off "no one makes me feel the way she does."

Marlo smiled "that's what love is all about…keep her this time it's clear you two belong together," she said and walked back to her table.

…

The next morning Andy groaned as she heard Joe banging around downstairs, rolling out of the bed she dragged herself down to the kitchen "you want a hammer?" she grumbled and dropped into a chair.

Joe chuckled Andy was not a morning person "morning sunshine," he said and poured her a cup of coffee."

"Thanks," she muttered and took it from him "have you been to bed yet?"

"Just for an hour it was a slow night so I got some there, I'm taking the kids to the lake for the day do you want to come?" he asked.

"Thanks I would but I've to meet Chloe this morning…then I've my date with Sam to get ready for," she added and looked away from him.

Joe chuckled and sat beside her "so it's official then? You two back together?"

"No," Andy said quickly "this is a first date, like I already told you, we're taking it slow-very slow-snail slow."

Joe chuckled "a simple no would have done."

"You don't do simple," Andy muttered and sipped her coffee.

Joe stood up again "not when it comes to my kids or my sister…he does know I own a gun right?"

Andy giggled and stood up "yes Joe he knows you're a cop just like every guy I've dated since I was sixteen."

"Hey have to be sure," Joe said as he moved around the kitchen.

"I really liked Dean Johnson," she muttered.

"He smoked weed," Joe replied.

Andy shook her head again "ever occur to you that I did too…going for a shower," she chuckled as he stared back at her.

"You know you're not too old to be dragged down to a cell for a few hours like dad used to do!" he called after her.

Andy chuckled and stopped at the top of the stairs "you tried that once and I was out in fifteen minutes!" she called back and closed the bathroom door.

After her shower she walked back to her room to find Amy on her bed "hey Am's," she said and grabbed her brush.

"Are you coming the lake with us?" she asked.

"No sweetie I've to meet my friend today" Andy replied.

Amy nodded "will you be here later?"

"No…I'm going out with Sam for dinner, but I'll be here with granddad tomorrow," she replied.

Amy rolled off the bed "okay, have fun…bye," she said and walked out of the room.

…

A while later Andy arrived at the mall to see Chloe looking in a shop window "want to go in?" she asked once she got to her.

Chloe smiled "hey," she greeted "and yes, that black dress is coming home with me," she giggled.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Chloe asked as they browsed through the rails.

Andy picked out a slinky blue dress from the rail "I had a purple dress but this one is so much nicer," she said holding it against her.

Chloe nodded "it is," she agreed and lifted the tag "and now it's half price why don't you try it on?"

Andy thought for a moment "you know, I haven't bought myself anything in months…I need shoes and a bag," she giggled.

Chloe joined in "try on the dress first," she said and picked up the black dress for herself.

Andy tried it on and went to Chloe's dressing room "hey Chloe!" she called "I'm ready."

Chloe pulled back the curtain "wow," she gasped "Andy it is so beautiful on, you look amazing, this is defiantly the dress."

Andy looked down at herself "you don't think it' a little short?" she asked tugging on the hem.

Chloe moved aside and nodded to the stool in her dressing room "sit down if you can see your underwear you'll know," she giggled.

Andy chuckled and sat down it stopped halfway up her thigh "it's fine," she said and stood up "now all I need is black shoes and a black or black and blue bag," she said and walked to her own dressing room.

"Can we eat first?" Chloe asked "I know what you're like when it comes to shoes…Traci warned me already."

Andy chuckled and walked out of her dressing room back in her jeans "of course…that's why she didn't want to come."

"She did want to come she just didn't want to drag Leo around all day….Dex cancelled last minute."

"What a dick," Andy said bitterly "two days a week," she said and shook her head "can't even give her that, anyway, food?" she said and walked to the till to pay for their dresses.

Two hours later they both dropped into a seat in the small café a bag and shoes turned into matching jewellery and new underwear oh and brand new make-up too. Andy yawned "I better not be like this for the night," she groaned as the woman placed two coffees down on front of them.

"I know," Chloe yawned "shopping with you sure is hard work," she giggled "I'm kidding, I've to go out with Dov tonight I hope I don't fall asleep during the movie," she said and sipped her coffee.

Andy chuckled "go home and have a nap beforehand that's what I'll be doing…stupid Joe making noise this morning," she muttered.

Chloe chuckled "must be hard for him coming home in the mornings and going right to bed when he knows the kids will be awake soon."

Andy nodded "yeah but that's why aunt Andy stays there five nights a week every second week-so he can actually get some sleep."

"Do you need a ride home?" Chloe asked when they finished their coffee.

"Sure," Andy replied "since you're going that way," she said and stood up.

When they pulled up at Andy's she climbed out and turned back "thanks for the ride Chloe I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how it went."

"Yeah do…have fun and don't worry about a thing it will go so well," Chloe smiled "bye!" she called as she pulled away.

* * *

Later that evening Andy looked at herself fully ready in the mirror the new eye make up she wore made her look like a hooker. Taking it off she put on a lighter shade and looked at herself again "ugh," she groaned she didn't think she looked well at all. Grabbing her make-up and shoving it all into a bag she called Joe "hey, you home?" she asked as soon as he answered.

"Yeah about an hour now, why?" he asked.

"No reason, I need an opinion, I'll be over in ten," she said and hung up. Looking at her purple dress on the hanger she grabbed it and hurried out the door with all her stuff.

Arriving at Joe's she let herself in "hello?" she called.

"Kitchen!" Joe called back "what was so urgent you had to come all the way over?" he asked as he heard her heels getting closer.

Andy stopped in the doorway and saw him preparing dinner for himself-the kids had already eaten "I'm not sure about how I look," she said shyly, going to her brother for stuff like this wasn't her first idea but she'd already called Traci three times and Chloe was already out with Dov.

Joe chuckled "haven't you got girlfriends to ask this stuff…wow," he said staring at her open mouthed.

"Good wow or bad wow?" she asked nervously.

Joe shook his head and smiled "you look amazing….dress could be a little longer though," he chuckled.

Andy scoffed "I'm sure you weren't worried about Mel's short dresses."

"No I wasn't, but I won't be the one trying to sleep with you," he answered.

"Okay eww and Sam won't be either," she said and walked back to her bags "where are the kids?"

"Twins are asleep and Amy is watching a movie in her room," Joe replied "is Sam picking you up from here?"

"Shit!" Andy yelled and grabbed her phone "hey," she said as soon as he answered "sorry I forgot to tell you I came to Joe's so can you pick me up from here or I can meet you there?" she nodded as he replied "okay thanks…bye," she said and hung up "yes he is," she giggled and walked back to the kitchen.

Joe chuckled and handed her a glass "down that now, it'll settle the nerves."

"Thanks," Andy and said and downed it "I have no idea why I'm so nervous it's just Sam...more," she said and held it out.

Joe put a drop in it "It's a fresh start for you both, he'll be just as nervous as you are, we all know how you get on this, that's your lot and go easy on whatever you're drinking."

"Yes dad," she giggled.

"Funny," Joe said nudging her "you're still coming here for dinner tomorrow with dad?" he asked.

"Yes," Andy nodded " he's picking me up at one…lock up all your drink," she added.

Joe chuckled "I don't know how he still has a licence you sure you don't want me to pick you up?"

"I'll be driving, do you really think I'd get in a car with him behind the wheel?" she chuckled and walked to the living room.

…..

A while later there was a knock at the door and Andy stood up "that's Sam, night," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Have fun," Joe replied and walked into the kitchen "text me when you get home…if you go home," he chuckled.

"Joe!" she hissed and pulled the door open "I'll be two secs," she said without looking and grabbed her phone and bag. When she got to the door she stopped it wasn't Sam at all "sorry, thought you were someone else…can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah," the guy replied and leaned on the frame "is McNally home?"

"Uh which one?" Andy asked taking a step back.

"You the wife?" he asked.

"Sister….Joe!" she called "someone to see you!"

Joe walked to the hall with a beer in his hand and stopped dead in his tracks "hello Detective," the guy smiled now with his hands behind his back.

"Andy get away from the door!" Joe yelled and dropped his beer.

Before he or Andy could move the guy pulled his hand out and a gun appeared, he shot it off and caught Joe in the shoulder causing him to be thrown back a little.

"Joe!" Andy yelled, she didn't know what happened next, next thing she knew her legs were hurrying to him as the gun was reloaded. She heard another shot go off and felt unbearable pain hit her lower back she froze as her body went numb. Before she could say anything another shot went off and she was launched into Joe's arms and both fell to the ground.

When the place fell silent she looked down on Joe ignoring her own pain "you okay?" she panted.

Joe looked up at her trying to see if she was hurt "I'll live are you…" he trailed of and looked down as something soaked his lower shirt "Andy," he said slowly "where's the blood coming from!" he asked panicked.

"What?" she asked looking between them "oh my god!" she yelled "Joe!"

"It's not me! It's not me!" he panicked and sat up on his elbows. The movement caused Andy to cry out in pain and clutch her back, when she brought her hand back it was shaking and covered in blood "shit!" Joe yelled and gently rolled them so Andy was lying beside him "it's okay," he said as he lay her down.

Rolling her on her side he cursed and jumped up "Andy stay with me sweetie okay just stay with me!" he yelled as his eyes filled with tears.

"I can't feel my legs!" she sobbed "Joe I can't feel anything below my waist! Why can't I feel anything!" she screamed.

Joe ran back with towels and placed them on her wounds "you've been shot in the back Andy just stay still okay you're gonna be fine," he said and applied pressure.

"Daddy!" Amy sobbed from the stairs "what was that noise?"

"Get daddy his phone!" he yelled.

Amy ran down the rest of the stairs and stopped "daddy is that blood?" she shrieked as a pool formed under Andy.

Joe looked down it was pooling too fast and Andy was now unconscious "no no no, Andy!" he yelled "come on sweetie open your eyes," he sniffed and tapped her face "come on wake up," he pleaded "AMY MY PHONE NOW!" he screamed all over the house.

Amy ran and got his phone running back with it she handed it to him "is aunt Andy okay?" she asked hysterically.

"I don't know," Joe said as he dialled for an ambulance "this is Detective McNally I've an officer down at 3266 Hollyville terrace I need an ambulance now!" he yelled.

* * *

After Joe hung up he applied more pressure while trying to keep himself and Amy calm as she sobbed beside him "go get Andy's phone," he said as it rang from the floor by the door.

Amy ran and picked it up "it's uncle Sam!" she said and answered it "uncle Sam!" she cried.

"Amy?" he frowned "is your aunt there?" he asked.

"Uncle Sam!" she sobbed.

"What's the matter sweetie?" he asked.

"I don't know what happened I heard a pop…it happened a few more times, when I came down daddy was leaning over Andy with towels and there was a lot of blood, she won't wake up!" she cried.

Sam sucked in a breath "w-what?" he stuttered "are you sure?" he asked he didn't want to believe it.

"Yes the ambulance is on the way….my daddy wants you," she said and handed the phone off.

"Sam?" Joe said quickly.

Sam knew by his tone that something was very very wrong "is she okay?"

"Where are you?" Joe asked he didn't want to panic him while he was driving.

"Pulling up in a second Joe what's going on! where's Andy?" he yelled.

"Just hurry up!" Joe yelled and hung up.

About five seconds later Sam screeched to a stop, jumping out he raced to the door and stopped at the scene before him, the sight of Andy on the floor in a pool of her own blood made him want to throw up. "Andy!" he yelled and ran to her "what happened?" he asked seeing all the blood on Joe's hands.

Joe was in a daze just staring down at her holding towels to her back, he didn't even notice Sam had arrived or that he'd spoken.

"Joe!" Sam yelled frantically and shook him "talk to me!"

Joe looked over at him "a guy I arrested Monday was released last night, he turned up here and she answered the door thinking it was you. Before I had a chance to do anything he pulled a gun…she's been hit twice in the back," he said shakily.

Sam sighed and hung his head "how long has she been out?" he asked stroking her hair. "Andy can you hear me?" he asked lowering his ear to her mouth to see if she was still breathing.

"About five minutes," Joe replied and looked at the door as medics rushed in followed by Traci and Oliver.

"Oh my god, Andy!" Traci screamed when she saw her.

Oliver grabbed her back and held onto her "what the hell happened?" he yelled panicked "we got a call for an officer down."

Joe and Sam were shoved out of the way as the medic's worked on her "two gunshot wounds to the lower back!" one yelled and placed a mask over her face "we gotta move her now she's losing too much blood!" he yelled.

Sam and Joe stood up "I'm going with her," both said at the same time, they looked at one another Joe sighed "I can't leave the kids alone…you go, I'll follow when I get someone to watch them."

Sam nodded and hurried after the stretcher.

"Joe dear you go we'll take them to ours," his neighbour said appearing in the doorway.

"Thanks Mrs Nolan the twins are in their room!" he called running out the door to his car.

In the ambulance Sam held her hand like a lifeline "come on Andy," he sniffed "please don't do this to me…please wake up," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I need you," he whimpered and rested his head against hers.

A few minutes later he pulled back when she moved her head "Sam?" she said groggily.

"I'm here I'm here," he said scooting closer to her.

"I can't feel my legs," she whimpered.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed "babe you've been shot in the back, you won't feel anything for a while," he said softly trying to keep her calm.

"Joe," she mumbled and closed her eyes "he was shot too…where is he?"

Sam frowned Joe never mentioned that "he's behind us sweetie," he said and looked down on her when he got no reply she had slipped into unconsciousness again.

…..

Once they arrived at the hospital Andy was ushered away and Sam was stopped when he couldn't go any further "that's my girlfriend!" he yelled "I have to be with her."

"Sir, she's going into surgery now you can't go in there, please take a seat and someone will come see you when there's any news," the nurse said and hurried off.

Sam looked up as the door burst open again and Joe ran up to him "where is she? Did they say what was happening?" he panted.

"No," Sam sighed "she's gone into surgery that's all I know," he said and looked up at him "plenty of time to get your own gunshot wound looked at."

Joe sat down beside him "don't worry about me," he said and sat back.

"You know Andy will flip if you don't get looked at," Sam said a few minutes later.

Joe chuckled "she won't remember when she wakes up."

"So you think," Sam chuckled "she mightn't remember it right away but she will."

Joe sighed "yeah you're right…once I know how she is I'll go."

"She wasn't even supposed to be at mine," Joe said a while later, when Sam looked over at him he continued "she was all nervous about how she looked for you and got a cab over for my opinion….she thought it was you at the damn door," he said and shook his head "if only I'd answered it first she'd be okay now."

"You can't blame yourself Joe, no one knew what was going to happen," Sam said and squeezed his shoulder "it's all this guys fault," he added.

"I told her to get away from the door," he sniffed "I yelled so I think I scared her."

"I think she was more panicked by the yelling than scared," Sam replied.

Joe threw his head into his hands "after he shot me she ran to me and he…he just shot her, she fell on me and took me to the floor, if she had have just ran she'd be okay."

"Do you really think she'd have just let you there?" Sam asked.

"No," he sighed and looked up at him "and because of me my little sister is fighting for her life," he said and hurried off before Sam could reply.

Sam sighed and watched him go, he wanted to follow him but he also wanted to stay in case someone came to update him.

* * *

Over two hour later Sam and Joe paced the waiting area they were now joined by Andy's friends, half of fifteen and some of Joe's work buddies. A doctor walked out in green surgery scrubs it never ceased to amaze him how many turned up when an officer was shot. He looked down at Andy's chart "Joe McNally Traci Nash or Sam Swarek?" he asked looking around.

"We're all here?" Joe said as he Sam and Traci rushed forward.

"How is she?" Traci asked sliding her hand into Joe's.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a bit more private," he suggested.

"No," Sam said "this is her friends and family she'd want them to know."

When the doctor looked at Joe he nodded "he's right," he said.

"Okay," the doctor said and looked down at her chart "Ms McNally received two gunshot wounds to the lower back," he said and looked at Joe "there was a lot of blood loss but we've managed to stop it, remove the bullets and stabilize her."

"So she'll be okay?" Traci asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," the doctor said and looked down at the chart again "she suffered a spinal injury, we've had to induce a coma to let the swelling go down."

Sam closed his eyes at the word coma "what does that mean?" he asked and opened his eyes again.

The doctor smiled sadly "I'm afraid we won't know the full extent of her injuries until she wakes up, but so far it's looking like partial paralysation…. She's damaged her spinal cord and intercostal nerves, I'm sorry that all I have for now."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked he was already tired of the doctor lingo "what are her intercostal nerves?"

"It's the nervous system around her spinal cord," seeing Sam's look he sighed "the spinal cord is attached to the brain, so when she walks or sits or whatever a message is sent through her spinal cord to the brain who passes it on to the nerves so they can do what they're supposed to. Now that they are damaged the risks are higher of her being unable to walk."

Traci gasped and flung her hands to her mouth "she's paralysed?" she yelled.

Joe bit back tears and hung his head "she'll never be able to walk again?" he asked.

Sam was in too much shock he just stared back at the doctor feeling his heart drop lower and lower.

"She has a long road ahead of her but as I said we have to wait for her to wake up, and like I said it's just looking that way at the moment, we won't jump the gun just yet….I'm sorry I don't have better news."

"When can we see her?" Sam asked.

"I'll come get you when she's settled in a room," the doctor said and walked off.

Chloe pulled Traci into a hug as she stumbled back and burst into tears.

Joe's partner placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed he didn't know what to say.

Oliver slowly approached Sam he knew how he got in situations like this "Sammy," he said softly and tugged on his arm "why don't you sit down."

"No," Sam said and stepped away from him "I need to…," he said and looked around "I just need to…" he trailed off again and dropped his head. Shaking his head anger started to build up, turning to the wall he let out a scream and started to punch it repeatedly.

"Sammy! No! come on buddy stop!" Oliver yelled.

"Sam you need to calm down!" Dov yelled trying to help pull him away with Oliver.

He shook them off and went back to the wall thinking the more pain he felt in his hand the less pain he felt in his heart.

"Sam! This is not helping anyone!" Traci screamed through her tears "we need to think about Andy we need to be strong for her!"

At her words Sam stopped and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the wall he took a deep breath and turned around to find everyone watching him. Traci was right he had to be strong for her-but she wasn't here right now so he had some time. Sliding to the floor he hit it with a thud and threw his head into his hands before a gut wrecking sob escaped his mouth and he finally let it all out.

Everyone looked at one another this was something that had never happened before, they all turned to look at Oliver who waved his hand for them all to move away before walking over and sitting beside him.

Sighing he grabbed the back of Sam's neck and pulled him into his chest "it's alright buddy let it out," he said patting his back. As his own tears fell he looked up at the ceiling "could really use some help here buddy…bring her back to us Jerry," he whispered.

He smiled when Traci sat beside him and leaned into him "I already asked him," she sniffed "…he will," she said and slid her hand into his praying her best friend came out of this.

**A/N So there you have the unthinkable….sorry for whoever wanted to see the date-they were so close, but don't worry I'm sure they'll get one…at some stage. Wonder what the results will show….next chapter be up in about two days, thanks for reading ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the review follows and what nots, really** **appreciate it...good to know people are enjoying it, enjoy.**

Three days had passed and still no change in Andy, Sam sat beside her holding her hand and stroking her hair like he had been since he was allowed in to see her. He blew out a breath and looked to the monitor as it beeped, looking down at her chest he watched it rise and fall slowly. Leaning forward he dropped a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled back a little "when are you gonna come back to me eh?" he asked shakily.

As his eyes filled with tears he sat back and looked up at the ceiling trying to fight them back "you know I'm nothing with you, typical," he chuckled lightly "we decide to get our act together and this happens." He stared at her for a moment and leaned forward "you gotta wake up Andy, the doctors said there's a little more brain activity so that's good, now all you have to do is keep fighting," he stroked her cheek and sat back "no matter what the outcome of this I'm gonna be here for you…always."

Sitting looking at her he leaned his elbow on the bed and brought her hand up to his cheek "I'm still taking you on that date," he said and smiled sadly "I even wore my best shirt…the one you bought me actually," he said looking down at the clothes he was still wearing "I know I told you I hated it," he chuckled "but I actually secretly love it."

"She thought it was cute," Sam looked up to see Traci in the doorway "I tried to tell her that you wouldn't wear it but she insisted you would," she said and walked to the bed "here," she said handing him a coffee.

"Thanks," Sam said and took it from her "well she was right, she's always right," he said and turned back to Andy.

Traci sat down beside him and dropped a bag at his feet "I hope you don't mind but I used Andy's spare key to your place and got you some clothes and shower stuff."

Sam nodded without looking away from her Andy he didn't really care, his house could have been robbed of everything for all he cared. "I never asked her for it back…I couldn't," he sighed "I thought if I had that little something I'd have something connecting me to her and she'd still somehow be part of my life."

"She never stopped loving you Sam," Traci said and sat forward "when she saw you and Marlo she cried for an hour on the phone to me."

Sam sighed "I wish she'd said something…me being with Marlo was my way of keeping my distance from her when all I wanted to do was hold her tight and never let her go."

Traci sighed and looked at her best friend "she told me one night that if you loved her at all you wouldn't have got with Marlo so quick after she left."

"I did love her-I do love her….I could just never say it," he said and looked at Traci "Marlo was my way of moving on...not that it worked out I didn't know what would happen Andy got back-if she'd still want to be with me. When I was with Marlo all i thought about was Andy, I've never told anyone I love them-not even my mom…when I told Andy I thought I was going to choke or pass out or something."

Traci chuckled "she told me when you said it-after she was out and okay obviously, she told me she just wanted to hug you there and then but she said she was still hurting, she needed time to think about it...Luke just had really bad timing."

"I know I hurt her," Sam said and moved closer to Andy "and I'll never forgive myself for the way I treated her...I knew she loved me and all she wanted to do was help, I was just to stubborn to let her in."

Traci nodded "we all know you love her Sam, I hope you guys get the ending you deserve," she said and glanced at Andy " because trust me there is no two people that belong together more than you two. I know she was really looking forward to tonight…she only called me three times panicking about her dress," she giggled.

Sam chuckled "I don't care what she was wearing, just as long as she was there."

Traci nodded "why don't you go take a shower and get into fresh clothes…and get something to eat," she added looking at the untouched sandwich she had brought him yesterday.

"I don't want to leave her," Sam replied.

Traci shook her head she knew he didn't want to leave even Oliver and Frank had failed "I'm going to be here…Sam, Andy wouldn't want you like this, you haven't eaten in days you haven't moved in days it's not doing you or her any good."

Sam sighed and looked down on her "she'd be the same if it were me in that bed."

"Yeah," Traci agreed "and she'd ignore me and everyone else trying to get her to move, but she'd eventually see we were right."

Sam sighed again "alright," he said and placed Andy's hand on the bed "I'll go, but I'll be right back," he said and stood up "…thanks Traci," he said and walked out with the bag.

"What partners are for!" she called after him and moved into the seat he'd been in. Taking Andy's hand in hers she blew out a breath "you know this isn't getting you out of our camping trip next summer," she chuckled. "You were more excited than Leo-maybe Sam could come too…and Steve," she said a smile gracing her lips "fine you were right, I do like him…he asked me out the night before this happened."

She looked up when she heard footsteps and smiled quickly "you coming in this time?" she asked.

Joe shook his head and stayed outside "just wanted to see if there was any change," he said his eyes on Andy.

"Yeah well maybe if you'd stayed for more than a minute you'd know," Traci said harshly. Since it happened Joe hadn't come in, the first night they were all allowed to see her she and Sam came into the room and stayed for the night-Joe took off after five minutes.

Joe sighed "I can't" was all he said.

Traci shook her head "she's your sister Joe you need to be here for her…what's gonna happen when she wakes up?" she asked "am I supposed to lie for you-is Sam?"

"Just stop Traci!" he yelled "I can't come in! I can't see her like that! I can't watch her lying there like this!" he yelled and hurried off.

"Joe!" Traci called after him and sighed, turning back to Andy she shook her head again "and I thought you were the toughest person to crack.

* * *

When Sam returned her handed Traci another coffee and another sandwich, he could tell her mood had changed and thought the doctor may have been in "was a doctor here while I was gone?" he asked as he sat down .

"Just the nurse adjusting the machine's," she replied and took a sip of her coffee.

"So what happened to change your mood?" he asked since he became a detective and got partnered with Traci he could read her almost as well as he could Andy.

Traci sighed heavily "Joe was here," she said.

"Did he come in?" Sam asked.

Traci shook her head "no, he just stood outside, I had a go at him and he started yelling that he couldn't see her like this and took off…I shouldn't have pushed him," she added.

Sam sighed "does he think it's easy for us to see her like this?" he snapped "he should be here like the rest of us, it's bad enough her dad still hasn't called back yet she'll need him."

"I know," Traci agreed "but she has us, we're not going anywhere," she said pushing some hair out of her face.

She pulled her hand back when Andy's eyebrows creased "Sam!" she gasped and watched as it happened again.

Sam leaned over her and watched too "Andy," he said softly when her hand squeezed his "can you hear me babe?" he asked.

When she groaned he turned to Traci "go get a doctor," he said and turned back to Andy filling with about a million emotions "it's me," he said softly "can you hear me?"

Andy groaned again and her eyes began to flicker all she could see was black she couldn't open her eyes- she didn't know how. When she heard Sam's voice she tried to open them again, when she heard him ask could she hear him she squeezed his hand and tried again.

Sam smiled as her eyes slowly began to open and stay open "hey baby," he said and kissed her on the head "god I've missed those eyes," he said and pulled back "how are you feeling?" he asked.

Andy's throat was dry she tried to clear it but it was still dry, Sam reached over and grabbed a cup of water "take little sips," he said guiding the straw into her mouth.

After Andy had finished the water she turned her head so he'd take the cup away. Placing it down he moved back to her and just smiled down on her "hey," she croaked weakly.

"How you feeling babe?" he asked and slid his hand back into hers.

"Like I got shot…and I thought we said no pet names," she said reaching out to put her hand on his cheek.

Sam leaned into her hand and smiled "I know we did but…" he trailed off.

Andy could tell what he was thinking "you thought about us and what would happen if I'd died?" she asked "things you didn't get a chance to say to me?"

Sam nodded "I just want you to know I'm in this one hundred per cent."

"I know you are," Andy said and ran her fingers along his cheek "I love you," she said softly.

Sam smiled and lowered his head "I love you too," he said and kissed her sweetly.

"Good to see you're finally awake Ms McNally," the doctor said walking in with Traci "how are you feeling?" he asked and picked up her chart.

"Sore," Andy answered "and my legs are numb or something I can't feel anything."

"Well you have just woken up from a coma," he said and raised the bed so she was sitting up. "How about we run some tests and see what's going on?" he asked as he shone a light in her eyes.

"Sounds good," Andy mumbled and rested her head back against the pillow.

"Good," the doctor nodded and turned to Sam and Traci "guys I'm gonna have to ask you to wait outside while I check her over."

Traci leaned over Sam "it's so good to see you awake," she said and hugged her "I'll be back in I'm gonna go call everyone with the good news," she smiled and walked outside.

Sam leaned down and kissed her softly "I'll be right outside," he said and kissed her again "I love ya," he said and stood up "play nice with the doctor," he chuckled and placed her hand back on the bed.

Andy giggled "I love you too," she said and watched him walk out of the room. Turning back to the doctor she asked him something that had been on her mind since she'd woken "when will I get the feeling back in my legs?" she asked.

The doctor looked down on her chat "you were shot in the back Andy, we have to run tests and see what damage has been caused."

"Damage?" Andy asked starting to panic.

The doctor nodded "you suffered injuries to your spine the surgery went well but the stress to your body was too much we had to induce a coma to let it heal, so we couldn't asses anything until you woke up."

Andy nodded "what tests do I need?" she asked her head swimming with questions.

"A lot," the doctor replied "we need to see your reflexes in every part of your body since they've been inactive the last few days. You'll need a full body scan and x-rays so I can figure out what damage has been caused, and you'll need to see our neurologist to do a few brain tests, and one of our councilors " he said and walked to the door "I'll be right back after I call to arrange the scan," he said and slipped out of the room leaving her with her thoughts.

* * *

Sam and Traci sat outside Andy's room now joined by Joe, Chloe, Nick, Chris, Dov and even Gail. Oliver Noelle and Frank had been called and were on their way.

"She's been gone ages," Chloe said breaking the silence.

"She has to get a lot of tests Chloe she'll be back soon," Chris said.

"Do you think it'll be what he said the first night?" Gail asked.

Sam sighed "we don't know yet," he said and looked over at her "what are you even doing here you're not her friend anymore."

"Doesn't mean I don't care," Gail shot back.

"You never did before," Sam said.

"Right that's enough," Traci cut in "we're all here for the same reason, the last thing she needs is us all arguing."

Sam turned to Joe "you get in touch with your dad yet?"

"Yeah," Joe replied "he was up in our aunts he's on his way back now."

Sam nodded and turned to look at the ceiling again, he was holding back his anger about Joe not going in to see Andy but Traci was right this wasn't the time or place for it.

When Andy finally arrived back she was set up in her room and they were allowed in to see her "the doctor will be by once he has the results," the nurse said and smiled quickly as she left the room.

"Thank you!" Andy called after her.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you," Chloe squealed and hugged her.

"Yeah McNally you gave us all a scare," Oliver said.

Andy chuckled "trouble magnet me, you all know that."

Sam took her hand in his "you should be resting babe."

"Babe?" Dov frowned and looked over at Chris "did we miss something?"

Chris looked at Andy as she grinned back at him "yeah I think we did," he chuckled.

Andy giggled "you all may as well know…Sam and I are back together," she said and smiled up at him.

"Ah, so that's why he was at Joe's house that night," Noelle chuckled.

"And why Sammy's been in a great mood the last few days...singing and all," Frank added with a chuckle.

"I was not!" Sam said back as they all laughed.

Andy nodded "he was picking me up for our first date from Joe's."

Frank sat on the end of the bed "feel up to telling me what happened?" he asked.

Andy nodded and looked down at her hands for a moment "I just answered the d….where's Joe?" she asked looking around.

Everyone looked around "he was here," Gail said and looked at the door "maybe he went to call your dad or something."

"I'll go get him," Sam said and dropped a kiss on her head before slipping out of the room. He found Joe still in his seat "Andy wants you," he said stopping in front of him.

"How is she?" Joe asked without looking up.

"Go see for yourself," Sam said and started to walk back to the room.

"I can't!" Joe called after him.

Sam stopped and sighed heavily he couldn't hold back his anger and walked back to him. Grabbing him by the coat he pulled him out of his seat and slammed him into the wall "do you think it's easy for me to sit there and watch the woman I love suffer like this?" he yelled "to sit there knowing there's nothing I can do to help her- nothing I can say to make this all go away!"

"It was my fault! Joe yelled and shoved him off "how do you think I feel knowing it happened because of me! My little sister may never walk again because of me!"

"We don't know that!" Sam yelled back "she hasn't been told that yet so that's a good sign right?" he asked.

Joe sighed "we all know what he's gonna say you heard what he said the other night, these tests are just going to confirm what we already know."

Sam shook his head "we don't know Joe! No one knows! All I know right now is my girlfriend-your sister needs all of us to support her and that's what we're gonna do, no matter what that doctor tells us….get your act together and get in there!" he hissed and walked back to the room.

"Find him?" Andy asked as Sam walked back in.

"Yeah," he nodded and sat on the bed beside her "he was on the phone to your dad," he lied and looked up as Joe slipped into the back of the room.

"Good to see you up and kicking," he said looking at her.

Andy nodded she knew by his face there was something off "where's the kids?" she asked deciding to leave him be for now.

"Barrett has them until six," Joe replied "how you doing?" he asked and walked to the bed.

Andy shrugged "sore, can't feel below my waist, have a massive headache and I feel sick about these test results."

Joe blew out a breath as his eyes filled with tears "I'm so sorry Andy," he said shakily.

Andy shook her head "don't" she warned "this wasn't your fault Joe so don't go there."

"But it is my fault-he came for me," Joe replied.

"And he got me," Andy replied "it's not on you Joe it's all on him, now shut up and give me a hug," she said holding out her arms.

Joe walked to the bed and wrapped his arms around her, sighing deeply he rested his chin on her head and held her tight "I'm so glad you're awake."

"Me too," she giggled and leaned into him.

A while later everyone chatted and laughed until the doctor came in "sorry to interrupt but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave, I need to speak with Andy in private," he said.

As everyone said goodbye and slipped out Andy tightened her grip on Sam and looked up at him "stay with me?" she asked.

Sam nodded "always," he replied and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

As Joe was last to leave Andy turned to the doctor "let's get this out of the way."

* * *

The doctor pulled up a chair and sat down "I'm afraid it's not good news," he said and looked up at Andy "my concerns grew after surgery we had hoped it was only spinal cord shock."

"What's spinal cord shock?" Sam asked.

"The cord goes into shock moments after injury causing everything to shut down but as it takes several hours for the full extent of it to show we didn't know what we were dealing with."

"So how come you only figured that out now?" Sam asked.

"As I said before Ms McNally's body went into shock we had no option but to induce coma which meant we couldn't tell anything until she was awake."

"What are the results?" Andy asked finally finding her voice again.

"You have partial paralysation like I thought, you've damaged your nervous system causing the brain to reject messages from your legs and feet."

"What does that mean?" Andy asked shakily as her eyes filled with tears and looked over at him "I'll never walk again?"

"With rehabilitation and physiotherapy you may but we'll have to get you into it right away, each day we pass up the damage is setting."

"What timeframe are we looking at here?" Sam asked pulling a now sobbing Andy into him.

"Six months to a year-everyone recovers differently from this kind of injury," the doctor said and stood up. "I'm sorry I wish I had better news…I'll arrange for the physiotherapist to come talk with you in the morning for now you should rest," he said and walked out the door.

As soon as he was gone Sam let a tear slide down his cheek and drop onto Andy's head, closing his eyes tight to stop anymore from escaping her gave her a soft kiss on her head "we'll get through this babe," he said softly.

"How?" Andy cried and looked up at him again "I can't walk! I can't do anything!" she sobbed and buried her head in his chests as her sobs became louder.

"It'll be okay Andy," Sam replied rubbing her back "this is only temporary," he said and shifted so he was lying back and pulled her onto his chest. He let out a heavy sigh as she choked back tears and wiped her face "I promise we'll get through this."

"Sam?" Andy sniffed and looked up at him "will I lose my job?" she asked.

"No babe," he replied "you'll be on sick leave for a year then they'll asses you again before you're allowed back."

"You don't have to stay," Andy said and looked up at him again "I mean with me I know you wanted things to turn out differently."

Sam shook his head "I'm not going anywhere, I just got you back there's no way I'm walking away now, we're in this together and we're gonna get through this together."

"What kind of life will you have with me?" she asked "I'll be in a wheelchair we won't be able to walk in the park go swimming or do anything."

"I'll have the life I want-I'll have you, and we can still do all that stuff," Sam replied "it will just take time, time I can wait…don't shut down now Andy you need to fight this."

Andy looked up at him a while later "I'm gonna have to move, I haven't got a bedroom downstairs either does my dad or Joe."

Sam shook his head that "won't happen, Andy…." he trailed off choosing his words carefully "you might have to go to a rehabilitation centre you could be there until you can walk again."

"They can't keep me there for a year," she said and looked up at him "can't I just come for treatment and stay at home?"

Sam sighed he wished he had the answers to everything "I don't know babe," he said "we'll see what the doctors say tomorrow."

"What'll happen if I am allowed home?" she asked "I'll have to sleep on the sofa."

"That won't be happening," Sam replied "if you do get to go home you'll come stay with me."

"Sam no," Andy said "I can't expect you to look after me you have a job-a life."

"You're my life," he said seriously "you come first, I don't have all the answers yet but I promise you I will soon."

Andy smiled for the first time since she'd been given the bad news "I missed you," she suddenly said.

Sam smiled and kissed her quickly "I missed you too, but I hope you're prepared you're gonna be seeing a hell of a lot of me."

"I won't be complaining," Andy said and pulled him down kissing him deeply.

When they both broke apart Sam rested his forehead against hers "I was so scared when got to that house," he said.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," she said and kissed him quickly.

"Something I don't ever wanna see again," Sam said "now we know you're okay….well, you know, we can start looking for this guy."

"Leave it to the others," Andy said and looked up at him "I don't want you anywhere near this."

Sam sighed "I need to find him Andy I need to do something."

"Not that…please Sam," she said and tilted her head "promise me you'll stay away from this…I don't want you getting hurt too."

Sam shook his head "I wont get hurt," he said.

"Hey, I just answered the door and looked what happened to me," she said and slid her hand into his "please promise me?" she asked.

Sam hung his head and sighed heavily "alright I can promise you I won't go when they find the guy, but I want to help with the investigation."

"No Sam," she said seriously "I don't want you involved in this in any way, please," she begged "please just let someone else handle this…I want you to stay here with me."

"Alright I promise, now get some sleep," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

A few hours later Sam had filled the others in on what was going on "so what happens now…I mean what do we do?" Chloe asked.

"We just be there for her and help her through this as much as we can, we all have to stick together," Traci answered.

Frank sighed and stood up "I'll get the ball rolling on her sick leave….keep me posted," he said and walked away.

"I better go too," Gail said and stood up "I said I'd watch the kids for Joe."

Sam looked over at Joe "why is she minding your kids?" he asked wondering why he hadn't asked Traci or Chloe.

Joe stood up "because Traci and Chloe are coming to my station with me we need to start looking for this guy."

"This is our case," Nick said and stood up "we've already begun, Chris and Oliver have set up a team we're all on it."

"She's my sister shot in my house by someone I was after, I'll be running this," Joe replied.

"Like hell you will," Dov said and stood up "this is fifteens case in fifteen territory we call the shots."

Joe shook his head "I took down this gang I have all the records we need to narrow down the search."

"So why not work together?" Chloe asked.

"Because I want to be the one to bring this guy in," Joe replied

"And you can still do that," Traci said "but we need to work together the more of us there is the faster we'll find him, we already have every available cruiser out looking for him, and Steve is running checks for us in guns and gangs."

Joe scoffed "your boyfriend is not going to find anything I don't already know, I've watched this guy for over a year, I know all his hangouts, all his friends, all his moves."

"Well done you!" Sam snapped "all you care about is you being the one to bring him in!" he yelled and jumped up. "What about what he did to your sister? How she might not walk again? How her life has been turned upside down all because of a guy that has a grudge against her brother!"

"Sam calm down," Traci said knowing how things could escalate from here.

"I am thinking of her!" Joe yelled back "I'm doing this for her!"

"No you're not!" Sam yelled "you're doing this because you feel guilty, that if you catch this guy it will make up for everything you're feeling why you've been avoiding that room ad Andy!"

"Oh yeah?" Joe spat and took a step closer to him and "what about you?" he asked "you get tired of your crazy bipolar girlfriend so you dump her and try mess up Andy's life again!" he said and took another step closer to him "bet you're regretting that now, at least you didn't have to push her around in a wheelchair!"

Sam lunged at him and slammed him against the wall ignoring Traci and Chloe shouting at him and Nick and Chris's arms around his trying to pull him away "let me get one thing straight," he hissed "I love Andy, I've always loved Andy and I will always love Andy, so get used to me being around I'm never going anywhere!" he hissed and stepped back. "I'm here whether you like it or not," he said and walked back to Andy's room.

"She just got herself back together after what you did to her last time, you break her heart again I won't hesitate to shoot you!" Joe called after him.

Sam turned back to him "not gonna happen…I love her too much," he said and walked into the room.

Andy stirred a while later and opened her eyes "hey," she smiled seeing Sam lean over her "have you not gone home yet?"

"Nope," he said and kissed her on the head "I'm not going home either."

"Sam you have to go home," she said and lifted her head when he sat beside her "that chair doesn't look like a good place to sleep."

"I don't care," Sam replied and pulled her into him "as long as I get to be here with you."

Andy rested her head on his chest "you know you have to go home sometime."

"Yeah sometime," he replied and nudged her "you sick of me already?" he teased.

"No," she giggled and looked up at him "I could look at my handsome man forever."

"That's what we got, forever," he said and kissed her deeply.

"Ow," she mumbled into his mouth and pulled back "sorry, I just got a pain in my back."

Sam gently slid out from under her and checked the last time she'd been given medication "you're due painkillers…I'll go get the nurse," he kissed her quickly "I'll be back in a sec," he said and slipped out of the room.

He was back a few minutes later "she's doing her rounds she'll be in in a minute," he said and slipped back in beside her.

Andy snuggled back into him "I've been thinking," she said.

"We both know that's not good," he chuckled.

"Sam," she giggled and elbowed him "I'm serious here."

"Okay, I'm listening," he said pulling her closer.

"You know the way I said I wanted us to take things slow-start again?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered "and we can still do that."

"No, we can't," she sighed and tilted her head to look up at him "I want more," she said.

"Okay," he said slowly "what are you trying to say here babe?" he asked.

"I'm saying…" she trailed off as she thought what way to say it "what if when I'm finished needing care…I just stay there?"

Sam's eyes widened slightly "you mean move in?" he asked after a minute.

Andy nodded "if this has thought me anything it's to grab life with both hands…we spent almost a year apart I don't want to waste any more time. I want us to be together and happy and going somewhere, so why not start off by moving in together? We've already said we love one another and we do want this to work so…." she trailed off and looked up at him.

Sam smiled down on her "that babe, is the best idea you've ever had."

Andy smiled back at him "I know we've a lot to get through before that happens but I'm excited about this."

Sam chuckled and kissed her "me too and I think you've had enough excitement," he said pulling the covers up over her "you need to sleep."

Andy settled herself on his chest "only if you stay here with me," she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Get some sleep…I'm not going anywhere," Sam replied and closed his eyes-tomorrow they and everyone around them will be put to the test.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay I drew a little blank with this chapter…enjoy.**

The next morning Andy was woken by someone shuffling about at the end of her bed, when she opened her eyes she saw a woman in what looked like running gear reading her chart "can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh, hi, sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she replied "I was just getting the run down on you before I came to see you."

"And who are you?" Sam asked opening his eyes and pulling Andy closer.

"Sorry," she said and shook her head "I'm Jenny, I'm one of the physiotherapists from the rehabilitation unit here."

"Right," Andy said slowly she knew she had to meet this woman but she was in no mood now.

Jenny smiled and walked to the door "our appointment is for eleven I'll be back then…nice to meet you," she said and slipped out the door.

Andy lay back on Sam's chest and let out a heavy sigh. "The sooner we get things moving the sooner we can get you home," Sam said softly knowing she didn't want to see this woman at all.

"I know," she replied and tucked herself deeper into him "it's just hard, I don't know what she's gonna make me do…what if I can't do it?"

Sam shuffled "Andy look at me," he said, when she looked up at him he stroked her cheek "you can do this, I know you can," he smiled "and yeah this is gonna be hard and you're gonna be in pain moody and upset, but," he added when she opened her mouth "we will get through this…I have all the faith in the world in you, you're the strongest woman I have ever met."

Andy nodded and lay back down wishing she was that confident in herself "but what if I can't?" she whispered.

Sam started to play with her hair "then we try again until you can," he said softly.

"You should go home," Andy said a few minutes later.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere," he replied.

"Sam, you've already taken four days off work, I can't expect you to be here all the time."

"I'm on two weeks vacation…I sorted it with Frank don't worry about it, I said I was gonna be here and I am," he replied and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

They both looked up when the door opened and an out of breath Tommy bust in "I am so sorry I haven't been here, I've been driving all night to get here," he said hurrying to her.

"It's okay dad," Andy replied "…did you forget about Sunday dinner again?" she asked remembering Joe saying he had gone to see their aunt on Saturday.

Tommy just nodded and looked at Sam "what are doing here?" he asked, last time he checked they were broken up.

"Dad, Sam and I are back together-and not because of this," she added when Tommy opened his mouth.

Tommy nodded not impressed at all "for how long this time?" he asked.

"Dad," Andy groaned "please don't do this now."

"Its alright babe," Sam said and looked at Tommy "I'm here for good and that's the way it's gonna stay."

"See that you do Swarek I don't like seeing my little girl broken hearted," Tommy said and sat down, he always knew they'd find their way back to each other so as long as she was happy so was he. "What did the doctors say?" he asked "Joe said something about a spine injury from a gunshot."

Andy sighed "I'm paralysed," she muttered.

Tommy's eyes went wide and tears filled his eyes "paralysed?" he whispered "oh Andy," he sniffed and took her hand.

"Dad please don't cry," she sniffed "I'm getting help I will walk again," she said surprising herself at how easy that came out "I will," she added.

Tommy sighed heavily "so you need physiotherapy?" he asked.

"Yes, got my first appointment today," she replied.

Tommy nodded "did they give any time for you to go home?"

"They haven't spoken about that yet," Sam answered as Andy bit her lip he knew she was dying to get out of here "we'll just have to wait and see what happens today."

Tommy nodded and stood up "I better call your aunt I told her I would when I knew what was going on," he said and hurried from the room as his tears spilled over.

Andy sighed watching him go "he's gonna live here now," she muttered "just like you are," she added when Sam chuckled.

Sam pulled her closer "then you'll have more company then won't you?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "You know, if he's here you could stay in your own bed tonight," she said a few minutes later.

Sam shook his head "I won't be leaving for anything except to go get a shower and clean clothes, I'm sure he'll want a bed to sleep in tonight he did say he was driving all night."

Andy knew there was no way she was going to get him to leave for the night "alright, you win," she said and closed her eyes, she'd try again later.

…

Down the twenty-seven station Joe sat staring at the man who had shot his little sister, so far all attempts to find him had failed he just disappeared off the face of the earth "McNally if you keep looking at that you're gonna drive yourself crazy," his partner said and placed a coffee in front of him "drink that and go home, go see Andy-do anything, just get out of here."

Joe swung around in his chair "we arrested him last Monday how was he released? And more importantly why didn't we know?" he asked.

Barrett sat down beside him "well one of the rooks were given the task to call us both and seemed it proved too much for him and he forgot. The gun we thought we'd tied to him was a no go, the guy who's prints were on it told us he'd gotten it off a woman in china town and she confirmed it."

Joe sighed heavily "but we were in all week and no one thought to mention it to us?"

Barrett shook his head "they thought we knew, Serge said it was on his desk to sign off on it that we'd been informed."

Joe nodded and stood up "my dads at the hospital I might stop by," he said and grabbed his coffee "thanks," he said and grabbed his jacket.

"Tell Andy I was asking for her!" Barrett called after him.

* * *

Back at the hospital Andy sat fidgeting with her fingers, it was now five past eleven and no sign of this Jenny person "does she make a habit of being late with her patients?" she grumbled.

Sam sat on the bed opposite her "maybe she got held up…she'll be here soon."

Tommy chuckled from his spot by the window "never were very patient Andy were you?"

"Well sorry I'm always on time-I like being on time," she replied.

They all looked to the door as it opened and Jenny hurried in "sorry sorry," she said out of breath and walked to the bed "bumped into an old patient of mine on the way down," she said and picked up Andy's chart "let's get started shall we?"

"Yes, let's," Andy replied.

Jenny glanced at Tommy and Sam "I'm afraid this is a one on one, so you'll have to ask your husband and your father to wait outside," she said as she scribbled on the chart.

"But I want them to stay," Andy said gripping Sam's hand harder not bothering to correct the husband part.

Jenny smiled sadly and placed the chart down "Andy I need to talk to you openly and freely, I don't want to feel like you're holding back because you'll be afraid you'll say something to upset them…this is about you, we need to focus on you."

Andy sighed and looked at Sam "I can do that with them here."

"You'd be surprised by the amount I find out when I'm alone with a patient and what is not said while a loved one is in the room…it really is better to be alone with me," Jenny said looking at Sam and Tommy for a bit of help.

Tommy looked to the door and saw Joe looking through the glass "you're brother is here…I'm going to go get him to buy me a coffee," he said and kissed her on the head. "Good luck sweetheart I'll be right upstairs," he said and hurried out of the room.

Sam followed his lead and stood up "the sooner we start the sooner we can go home," he reminded her while leaning over her. "I love you, you can do this, I'll see you soon," he said and kissed her sweetly "love you," he said again and slipped out of the room.

"Okay," Jenny said and sat across the end of the bed like Traci or Chloe would "before we start I want to run through some things and set some things straight."

"Okay," Andy said and nodded.

"First of all I am not like the image you have in your head," she chuckled "we don't just drag you out of bed and make you walk right away."

"So what are we going to be doing now?" Andy asked relieved she didn't have to try today-not that she didn't want to she just felt she wasn't ready.

"Today we're just gonna talk and set up a timetable for you," Jenny replied "and before I leave I will do a small test on your legs-won't hurt I promise," she added when Andy's eyes went wide.

Andy blew out a breath "okay…what are we supposed to be talking about?"

"You," Jenny smiled "tell me what life was like before this."

Andy looked down at her hands and bit on her lip "it was normal…like everyone else," she replied.

"No one is normal Andy," Jenny giggled "what did you do on days off? What did you do for fun? Did you exercise, party, spend time with family and friends?"

"How is this going to help?" Andy wondered out loud.

"It's going to help me understand you better and work you into the right exercise programme," Jenny replied.

Andy sighed heavily "I had a good life," she mumbled "most of my days off were spent with my nieces and nephew while my brother had to work-he's a detective so we worked opposite shifts…their mom passed away so I see them pretty much every day."

Jenny nodded "apart from that what did you do?" she asked jotting it all down.

"Worked the streets," she said sadly she missed it so much already "or I'd meet my friends in the mall or our local bar…I ran every morning with Traci and Dov…my friends," she added.

Jenny nodded again an placed the chart down "I'm not going to lie to here Andy," she said softly "I won't give false hope to anyone, so working the streets now is not on our list okay?"

Andy nodded "I know," she said and squeezed her eyes tight as they watered "but it's all I know," she whispered shakily.

"And you will know it again," Jenny said "just not for a long while, there are other things you could do if you're allowed to return to work."

"If?" Andy asked "what do you mean if?"

"Like I said a moment ago I won't give false hope," Jenny replied "if I say when that's hope, if I say if there's not pressure or timeline."

Andy let her talk on and answered when she had to- she even let her do her little leg test the word_ if_ just kept drilling itself into her brain. She looked up when Jenny stood up "that's it for today, I'm going to go off and choose your programme based on what I have here," she said patting the chart she now held to her chest. "I'll be back this evening with it and we can begin tomorrow…if you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them," she smiled and opened the door.

"Thanks," Andy said and watched the door close behind her.

* * *

Andy sat looking out the window Sam had been back and told her he had to head off his house alarm was going off but he'd be back. Chloe and Dov had been by too but had to get back to work. Tommy and Joe hadn't been seen since they were here earlier, sighing she looked over at the door as it opened and was surprised at who walked in "I was expecting dad," she said and looked back to the window.

Joe slipped in and looked at the floor but didn't dare move from his spot "he's tired I sent him home," he said.

Andy nodded and looked over at her brother she knew what was going on-why he hadn't been to see her "Joe," she said and shook her head when he closed his eyes knowing what she was going to say "Joe, look at me!" she yelled.

Joe slowly brought his eyes up to meet hers "don't" was all he said and looked down again.

"Joe," Andy sniffed "this isn't your fault okay?" she said and wiped her eyes "I know why you haven't been here and it hurts so much that you'd leave me when I need you so much."

"Andy," he sighed and shook his head "I…." he trailed off.

Andy looked over at him again "I needed you and you weren't here, I didn't want all of them I wanted you!" she yelled as tears flew at a rapid pace down her cheeks. "You couldn't even look at me for more than two seconds….do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"I'm sorry Andy I'm so sorry," Joe sniffed and hurried to her "I couldn't look at you without blaming myself, I can't see you like this it's killing me…I can't do anything to fix it."

Andy held out her hand "I need you to be here for me…I need my big brother," she whimpered "I can't do this without you."

Joe sat on the bed and pulled her into a hug "I'm so sorry," he whispered and pulled her closer "I promise I'll be here from now on, no matter what," he said and dropped a kiss on her head "I was being an idiot," he added.

"You're always an idiot," Andy said and leaned into him "this wasn't your fault Joe alright? I don't blame you-no one blames you…it's just one of these things, we can't change what's happened but we can deal with it if we stick together."

Joe sighed and rested his chin on her head "I will get this guy and trust me, he won't make it to lock up," he said bitterly.

"No you won't," Andy said and pulled back to look at him "you'll do what I told Sam, you'll stay away from this and let someone else handle it," she said seriously.

Joe chuckled "you don't tell me what do to I tell you what to do, that's how big brother little sister works."

Andy pulled back a little more "not this time…promise me?" she asked.

Joe sighed looking down on her pleading face-the face he could never say no to "fine," he said after a minute "but I will be kept updated."

Andy nodded and leaned back into him "that's good enough for me," she replied knowing that's the best she'd get.

"I wanna see the kids," she said after a while, they now lay head to toe on the bed.

Joe nodded "I'll bring them by after school, Amy's being going mental to see you…she keeps asking me have you died because she hasn't seen you."

Andy frowned "why did you tell her at all?" she asked "why not just say I was sick or something?"

Joe sighed "I didn't tell her Andy she heard the shots and came down the stairs, I couldn't exactly hide you and…I was freaking out I didn't notice her for a minute."

"Joe," Andy gasped "is she okay? She must have been so scared."

Joe blew out a breath "she's been sleeping in with me since it happened…she slept in with Traci last night too."

Andy bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears what that little girl must be thinking she shook her head "I want some time alone with her when she gets here," she said.

Joe nodded "I think that will help she's always been so close to you…even Sam taking her off for a few hours didn't help," he added.

"Sam?" Andy asked.

Joe chuckled "yeah," he nodded "Traci and Oliver got him to leave for an hour-don't ask me how. He took her for lunch and to the museum she didn't seem interested though just asked about you."

Andy nodded and looked down at the sheets "is she having nightmares?" she asked quietly.

Joe nodded "I've woken her a few times but it's normally when I try her in her own bed or if I've slipped out of my bed after she's fallen asleep." He sighed "she keeps seeing you on the floor but it was already too late…and you were gone."

"Joe," Andy whimpered.

"Hey," he said scooting up the bed "she's fine okay I set up with her school to see the school councillor. She's being going to see him every day for an hour...it's helping, Traci said she didn't have to wake her last night."

Andy nodded and grabbed her phone "you should head to get the twins."

Joe stood up and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I'll be back later-an hour later than normal," he said and walked to the door.

"Bye!" she called after him and began to send a message, after it was sent she lay back against the pillow and watched the clock.

* * *

Sam pulled into the hospital and climbed out of his truck with a bag, locking the truck he chuckled as he looked into the bag. Andy had sent him a message to pick up a few things for her, as he was at the store the list grew longer-he'd even had to go back to her house to get something-not that he minded.

Getting to her room he opened the door and chuckled as she Traci and Chloe lay on the bed eyes glued to the tv "hey," he said and closed the door over.

"Hey," all three said in sync without looking away from the tv.

Sam chuckled again and placed the bag down "I'll take that as I'm not needed or wanted her…I'll just go then," he said and turned around.

"You know that doesn't work on me," came Andy's voice.

Sam smiled and turned around to see her looking at him "got you to look at me didn't it?" he said and waked to the bed "hi," he said and kissed her quickly.

"Only because it's over," she giggled "hi," she said and kissed him again.

Sam looked to the bed when Chloe and Traci rolled off it, "don't leave on my account," he chuckled.

Traci scoffed "like that would ever happen…I gotta get to work, see ya in the morning Andy!" she said as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

"Yeah and I've to go meet Dov's mom with him," Chloe muttered and followed "bye guys!" she called on her way out.

"Bye! Thanks for coming!" Andy called after them.

Sam sat on the bed beside her and lay back "do I dare ask why you asked me to get all this stuff?"

Andy snuggled into him "Amy is coming to see me I just wanna spend a little time with her…I didn't know she saw me at the house."

Sam sighed and pulled her into him "she answered your phone when I called, she was in hysterics."

Andy blew out a breath "she's only a kid Sam she shouldn't have seen that-no kid should ever have to see that."

"I know babe," he replied "but she did and it sucks, but she's going to a councillor so that's good."

Andy blew out a breath "I don't know what's going to happen when she gets here…I'm scared," she said honestly.

Sam pulled her even closer "you'll know just what to do when she gets here," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Andy nodded "but will it be enough to get her to talk to me?"

Sam shrugged against her "I don't know Andy, we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Andy titled her head to look up at him "you don't mind me spending the evening with her alone do you?"

Sam smiled and lowered his head to kiss her "not at all babe, you both need it."

Andy smiled and snuggled back into him "but you will be back to see me later?" she asked.

"I'll be back to stay the night like I have been," he replied.

"Sam," Andy groaned "you need to go home and sleep-for the whole night," she said and looked up at him.

Sam sighed and looked up at the ceiling "I don't want to go home Andy I'm fine right here."

"But Sam," she said and titled her head "you haven't been home in days, I know you want to be here with me and I love you for that but please, you need to start getting back to normal."

"Normal?" he asked and slid out from under her "how is any of this normal?" he asked his voice rising slightly "how is what we're going through normal?"

Andy stared back at him she never really thought about what he had been feeling since it happened-well not really, nor had she thought about what he was feeling looking at her now knowing what they know. "I'm sorry Sam," she said and looked down at her fingers "I know this is hard for you, I never stopped to think about you-not properly, it was always about me," she said and looked up at him "I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

Sam hurried to her "no babe no, don't go there," he said and pulled her into him "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped…and don't you ever worry about what I'm feeling, this is all about you."

"No it's not," she said and pulled away from him "this not all about me, I have to consider your feelings, my dad's, Joe, the kids, Traci and the rest of them."

"We all feel the same Andy, we all just want you to get better," Sam said and rubbed his thumb across her hand "sure it's hard to see you this way but that doesn't change a thing, we're all gonna be here to help you through this." He pushed some hair behind her ear " if I could trade places with you I would."

Andy gave him a watery smile and rested her forehead against his "I know you would, but I wouldn't want you to…I don't know how you're doing this Sam, if it were me I'd have broken down already," she said and pulled back "I really do love you you know-so much."

Sam placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her back to him "it's my love for you that keeps me going, I'm not gonna lie Andy this is the hardest thing I've ever had to face and I am scared out of my mind, but I promise no matter what I'll always be here, we will get through this."

Andy nodded and kissed him she now wanted to walk now more than ever-for him. "This time next year this will all be behind us, I'm gonna work hard to make sure that happens."

Sam smiled and kissed her again "I have no doubt you will babe."

* * *

They feel into silence and were now just lying on the bed, when the door opened they both looked up and Andy sat up as quick as she could "hey," she said smiling at Amy.

Sam looked at Amy and slid off the bed "I'm gonna head off for a bit I love you," he said and kissed Andy quickly and walked to the door. Tilting Amy's chin up when he got to her "she's fine sweetie," he said and waited for to nod before letting go and walking out of the room.

Amy still stood by the door "you going to come in?" Andy asked.

Amy took a step into the room much like Joe had done and stopped, she looked to the floor and stared at a spot "I thought you were dead," she muttered "dad just kept saying you were sleeping…I didn't believe him."

"Am's," Andy said feeling her heart break looking at her niece "come here to me sweetie," she said and held out her arms.

Amy ran to her and jumped at her "I was so scared Andy!" she cried and clung to her for life "Uncle Sam was freaking, dad wouldn't talk, Traci and Oliver were in a daze, I didn't know what was going on!" she sobbed.

Andy looked up at the ceiling as a tear ran down her cheek "it's all over now Am's, it's okay," she said softly and rubbed her back.

Amy pulled back "granddad said you can't walk," she sniffed.

Andy silently cursed her dad "no, not at the moment, but I will," she said and lay back pulling her with her "and when I do we're gonna spend a whole weekend together just doing what you want."

Amy snuggled into her "I don't care about any of that, I just want you to get better…I miss you," she mumbled into her. "Dad's a mess he hasn't been sleeping, I hear him up at night. Barrett has been coming and going-some of your friends too."

Andy shook her head "let's not worry about any of that now," she said and nudged her off her "Sam brought my player here and I think he brought pirates and ice-cream," she said nodding to the bag.

Amy slid off the bed and walked to the bag "so what you're saying is you want to watch a movie with me and eat ice-cream?"

"Yes," Andy nodded "you set it up and pass me the ice-cream."

"Don't you want to spend time with Uncle Sam?" she asked as she walked back to the bed.

Andy shook her head "nope, he's been here since I woke up he deserves a break and so do I," she giggled.

Amy giggled too and placed the dvd in the player "we won't get to watch all this, Dad ran into Chris on the way up they took the twins to the canteen."

Andy pulled her into her as soon as she sat on the bed "he knows I want some time with you so we're good," she said and looked over at the tv.

A while into the movie Amy titled her head "Andy?" she asked and waited for her to look down "will you not be minding us any more?"

Andy's eyes filled with tears she blew out a shaky breath "not for a while sweetie no…but I will be seeing you three every day."

Amy nodded and titled her head back down "I'll take over until you can again."

Andy shook her head "you will not," she said "Amy you're a kid you should be out doing stuff girls your age are doing not cooped up cleaning and washing."

"But I don't have a mom and you're not here to help like you always are," Amy replied "who's gonna do it all?"

Andy sighed "your dad he's well able to do all that just his head is not in the right place at the moment." she sighed again "he'll need some help of course but not from you okay?" she said "I want you to do what you'd normally do when I am there which is your homework, playing with Hannah next door or watching a movie you got it?"

Amy nodded "so I don't have to do my chores?" she giggled.

Andy chuckled "for a week maybe but after that it's back to making your bed and cleaning your room…I'll be checking."

Andy looked to the door as it opened and silently groaned as Jenny walked in "oh, sorry," she said stopping at the young girl on Andy's chest "I just wanted to drop off your timetable," she said and held it out.

"It's fine, thanks," Andy replied and took it from her "water aerobics?" she asked and looked at Jenny.

"Yes," Jenny nodded "water relaxes the muscles, they won't feel so heavy," she said and backed to the door "I'll see you at nine am tomorrow," she said and closed the door behind her.

Andy looked down at the timetable, Jenny had written in fourteen days in a row an hour a day all water aerobics. She sighed and put the sheet down on the locker she'd deal with that tomorrow.

"I do swimming in school," Amy said.

"I know," Andy nodded "don't I have to pick you up and make sure you have you swimsuit?"

Amy nodded "the water makes you weigh nothing…maybe it will help you move your legs faster."

"Yeah," Andy sighed "maybe…watch the movie," she said and looked back to the tv, she really didn't want to feel hope, she knew it was her first session nothing would happen.

"Andy I might be seven but you forget I am around you everyday I know what you're thinking," Amy said "you shouldn't…it might help more than you think, you just have to believe and want it...I know you can do it."

Andy smiled at how smart she was, she never missed a trick this kid "I know I can…watch the movie."

* * *

Andy smiled sadly as Joe led Amy and the twins out of the room "she'll be by after school tomorrow okay?" he said.

Andy nodded I'll be here, bye Am's I love ya!" she called after her.

"Love you too aunt Andy!" she called back.

Andy sighed and sat back against the pillow she looked at the door and frowned as it opened again chuckling as Sam appeared "were you waiting outside?" she asked as he sat beside her.

"No," he replied "I was coming around the corner when they left…did you get to watch the full movie?" he asked.

"Most of it, Joe came in at the end bit but she was tired so she didn't mind," Andy replied.

Sam nodded "did you get to talk to her?"

Andy nodded "she told me everything…poor kid," she added "but I'm happy she's seeing the councillor at school he seems to be really helping her deal with it all."

Sam nodded "he is, he's been there twenty years…did a background check when Joe mentioned it," he chuckled when Andy raised an eyebrow.

She giggled and leaned up to kiss him "aren't you just the cutest," she giggled.

Sam chuckled "I had to make sure she'd be safe with him so if worrying makes me cute then I'm cute."

Andy smiled at how much he was attached to her family she loved he cared so much "I got my schedule for the physiotherapy," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yep," she nodded "I start in the morning…water aerobics."

"Great," Sam smiled "you'll be flying along before you know it."

Andy smiled back "yeah…wanna stay and watch a movie with me?"

"Thought I was being sent home," he said settling himself beside her.

Andy smiled and snuggled into him "I don't want you to go."

Sam wrapped an arm around her "good because I'm not…what are we watching?" he asked.

"Joe put Transformers in before he left," Andy replied.

"Bumblebee, alright," he chuckled.

"Big kid," Andy giggled and pressed play, after her chat with Amy she was now more than ready for tomorrow.

**A/N I don't know anything about her treatment but I will be looking it up-just didn't have time today...hope that was okay, and again sorry for the long wait, JJ.**


	6. Chapter 6

** This chapter is all Andy and Sam...enjoy.**

**3 months later.**

Andy sat by the window watching her family climb into their car, she sighed but put on a smile and waved as Amy waved back as they pulled away. Looking down at her feet she wiggled her toes and sighed again-that was all she had achieved in three months.

Jenny had told her she was doing well and everyone was different-she didn't feel like she was doing well at all.

She had been moved to a new unit on the hospital grounds, it was basically a hotel that you couldn't leave, she had her own room her own things and even a room mate. She had made a few friends though most of them had moved on, but she did have one left-a girl named Clara she had damaged her spine in a car accident-she really was a nice girl-a year older than herself married mother of one.

She turned away from the window and turned her chair to head back to her room, her face lit up at the face smiling back at her "hey," she said when he was close enough "what are you doing here?" she asked "wasn't expecting you until later."

Sam leaned down and kissed her "hi…I'm here to take you home for the weekend," he said a grin overtaking his face.

"Really?" she asked excitedly, each time she'd asked she'd been told no you're not strong enough or the doctor will get back to you.

"Really," he nodded and moved behind her so he could push her "I spoke with the doctor last night he said it was fine and normal surroundings would be good for you so you're coming to mine," he said and turned her into her room. "What do you want to bring home?" he asked as he grabbed a bag from under the bed.

"I don't care," Andy said as her stomached fluttered "just grab two days worth of clothes and let's get outta here," she giggled.

Sam chuckled and just grabbed a handful of clothes "you want make-up too?" he asked.

Andy shook her head "I haven't worn any since I got here so no…don't know why it's still here," she added.

Sam chuckled and tossed it in the bag "I'll take it out when we get home," he said and closed it "do you want to say bye to Clara before we go?" he asked knowing how close they'd gotten.

Andy smiled that he'd even acknowledged the relationship "thanks but Casey took her home this morning."

"Okay," Sam said and hung the bag on one of the handles as he wheeled her out "do you want to stop off anywhere on the way?" he asked.

"Nope," she said as they stopped at his truck "I just wanna curl up on the sofa with you."

Sam opened her side and lifted her in "sounds good," he said and folded her chair "do you want to order in or will I cook?" he asked as he loaded it into the back.

Andy made a face trying to decided "well, Chloe and Traci came by with Chinese last night, and Amy the night before with McDonalds."

"So cook," Sam chuckled as he climbed in beside her.

"Yes please," she giggled and pulled her belt over her.

Sam leaned over and kissed her "you got it…just have to stop at the store," he said and pulled away.

When they arrived at his house Sam carried her inside and lay her on the sofa "do you want anything before I start dinner?" he asked as she shifted to get comfortable.

Andy patted the seat beside her "dinner can wait a while…sit," she replied.

Sam sat beside her and pulled her into him smiling as she snuggled into him "how did today go with Jenny?" he asked.

"Yeah good," she nodded "she put me back in the water today, she wanted me to walk holding onto the bar…but I couldn't," she mumbled "even in the water it was like I was about to drop."

Sam dropped a kiss on her head "that's okay babe it was something new it'll take a few tries."

Andy nodded "I know I just hate how slow I'm coming along-it took me nearly three weeks to wiggle my toes and still be able to wiggle them the next day."

Sam rested his chin on her head "you'll get there babe, you're doing so well," he said.

Andy titled her head up to look at him "thank you for being so supportive I know you're probably sick of my whining."

"Hey," Sam said in a warning tone "it's not whining okay, this is hard on all of us Andy but you the most, if you whinging as you call it helps you in even the slightest then I'm good to listen."

Andy smiled and leaned up to kiss him "I love you," she whispered and kissed him again.

Sam deepened the kiss and pulled her closer he was loving the feel of her against him, just the two of them alone with no one else…he hadn't kissed her like this in a long long time. Laying her back slowly he hovered over her "I love you too Andy-so much, you mean everything to me," he said and kissed her again.

Andy slid her hand up under his shirt and moaned into his mouth at the contact it had been so long since he was able to do this. As the kiss got more frantic and both sets of hands roamed everywhere she remembered this couldn't actually go anywhere and pulled back "Sam," she whimpered quietly.

Sam sighed and rested his forehead against hers "I know, I'm sorry," he said knowing why she pulled away "I wasn't thinking…I just get lost in you."

Andy nodded against him "I'm sorry," she said shakily "I know where I want this to go but…" she trailed off and swallowed hard.

"Don't babe don't," he said and sat up "I'm not looking for that-that is not important."

Andy nodded "I know with you it's not," she smiled "but I'm sorry I got you all riled up," she giggled.

"Nothing a cold shower won't fix," he chuckled and stood up "now's the perfect time to start the dinner," he said and kissed her quickly before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

When dinner was ready Sam looked over the table once more and walked to the living room door "babe dinner is…," he trailed off and leaned against the frame with a smile, she had fallen asleep and pulled his jacket over her.

Walking to the sofa he got down on his knees and pushed some hair behind her ear "babe," he said softly and kissed her on the cheek "dinner is ready."

"Mh," was the reply he got and she snuggled further into his jacket.

He smiled again and ran his hand down to her hip "I can put it in the oven if you want to sleep some more," he said.

Andy slowly opened her eyes and blinked until his face came into focus "sorry," she said sleepily and yawned "just give me a few minutes to wake up," she said and pulled herself up on the sofa.

"Andy you're tired, sleep some more," he said and pulled the blanket off the back of the chair "we can heat it up later," he said as he pulled the jacket off her and put the blanket in its place.

"No no," she said and tried to move again "I don't want to waste any time with you."

"Babe we've talked about this," Sam said and got up to sit beside her "if you feel you want to sleep then you should…I'm still gonna be here when you wake up-like I am at the centre."

"I know you will," she sighed "but we're not at the centre we're at home now, and I don't want to spend what little time I have here asleep."

Sam smiled at the use of _we're at home _"so you're still sure your want to move in here?"

Andy nodded immediately "yes, I do," she said "I've been thinking about it a lot," she said and looked at him "I can't even remember what my house looks like, this place is all I see-you are all I see."

Sam smiled and scooted closer to her "how about we go to your house tomorrow and you can bring a few things over here to start off?" he suggested.

Andy nodded then stopped as something she'd forgotten to tell him set in "I've actually thought about it-a lot," she bit her lip and looked away for the moment. "Things with Joe and the kids are always going to be the same Sam, they'll still be staying five nights a week…are you sure you want this?"

Sam nodded "I know the kids will always be around and I have no problem with that, you know I love them. They're staying here Sunday and Monday night…Joe called and asked me to mind them at your place, but I suggested here in case you still did want to move in here, they'll have to get used to the place."

Andy smiled and leaned into him "why are you so amazing?" she said and kissed him sweetly.

Sam chuckled "because I want you and I want you here, if that means doing up my spare rooms for your family then so be it…I just want you to be happy."

Andy smiled again "I am happy," she replied "and it's all thanks to you."

"I'd do anything to make you happy Andy," he said seriously.

"I know you would," she replied and rested her forehead against his "I really couldn't do this without you Sam, you've been so supportive, you're always encouraging me to do my best and if I fail you don't push me to try again."

"You'll do it at your own pace babe, I'm not gonna push I'm just gonna be here. I know you can do this and you will," he said and stood up "we'll get there," he said and lifted her into his arms "dinner time," he said and carried her to the kitchen.

"Sam," she breathed looking at the table as he carried her to it "you didn't need to go to all this trouble just for me."

"I did," he replied and lowered her into a seat "I wanted it to be special," he said and walked to the stove "beats lying on your bed with plates on our laps," he chuckled.

Andy giggled "well thank you it's beautiful," she said looking at the flower he'd placed beside her "this is special," she added.

Sam walked back to the table with two plates and sat beside her "and I want to see all of this eaten alright."

Andy looked down at her plate and smiled he'd made her favourite, roast chicken roast potatoes and veg with a little gravy on the side "oh I wouldn't worry about me leaving anything," she giggled and picked up her fork. "Thank you Sam this is just perfect," she said and slid her hand into his "perfect," she said again and squeezed his hand before pulling it back to collect her knife.

Sam smiled and watched her dig in he had missed this missed her sitting at his table "when we're done I might have that stupid ice-cream you love so much."

Andy looked over at him "blondie brownie?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep," Sam chuckled "and if you're really lucky I might just try it this time."

Andy giggled "you'll love it and you'll be kicking yourself for not trying it the millions of times I offered."

Sam chuckled "you didn't offer you all but shoved the spoon down my throat."

Andy giggled again "should have tried it the first time I asked."

Sam shook his head his heart melted at the smile on her face he hadn't seen that one in a long time, she'd smiled alright but it wasn't her usual meets the eye face light up smile. Sliding his hand over hers he just laced her fingers with his and picked up his fork "eat your dinner," he said and looked down at his plate he never thought he'd be making this again.

* * *

After dinner was eaten Sam stood up and walked to Andy's chair "I'll put you on the sofa and bring you in the ice-cream when I clean up."

"No," Andy replied "get me my chair and I'll load the dishwasher."

"Andy no, I'll clean up you need to take it easy," Sam said and went to lift her up.

"I'm sick of taking it easy!" she snapped causing him to take a step back "I am sick of sitting there day after day having everything done for me, how will I get better if no one will let me try?" she asked and looked up at him "please?" she asked.

Sam sighed and looked up at the ceiling this had only been her second outburst since she'd been moved to the centre-her first being when the nurse wouldn't let her wash herself in the bath and he had to calm her down. "Okay," he said and looked down on her "okay," he said again softly.

"Thank you," she replied and looked down at her hands "I have to try Sam," she said a minute later.

Sam tilted her chin up and kissed her "I know you do…I'll be back in a sec," he said and walked to the hall where her chair was.

When he came back he placed her in her chair "just give me a minute to rinse everything," he said and walked to the sink.

Andy wheeled herself over beside him and opened the dishwasher she waited patiently for him to hand her the first item. When he handed her the tray the chicken had been in she leaned over and placed it in the back and looked up at him with a smile on her face "see, not so bad," she said and held out her hand for the next.

Ten minutes later the dishwasher was on-Andy doing it all, Sam had wiped down the counters and Andy had wiped down the table. Both looked around the kitchen to see had they missed anything, Andy wheeled herself over to the drawer and took out two spoons "you brig the ice-cream," she said and moved off into the living room.

Sam chuckled and walked to his freezer pulling out the tub he walked in and placed it on the table. Leaning over her he lifted her onto the sofa and moved the chair out of the way "do you wanna watch a movie?" he asked as he grabbed the ice-cream and dropped down beside her.

"Nah," she replied and lay her head on his shoulder "I was thinking we'd eat this then head to bed…we can watch a movie in there."

Sam held out the tub "you mean you eat this," he chuckled.

Andy giggled and pulled off the lid "you said you'd try it-you might like it."

Sam took a spoon from her "try it," he said and dug his spoon in, taking a small bit he brought it to his mouth and stuck the spoon in.

"Good?" Andy asked.

Sam made a face and pulled the spoon out "it's alright-very chocolaty," he said and pulled another face.

Andy giggled and dug her spoon in "not if you have both sides together," she said scooping up some chocolate and some vanilla.

"Still not for me," he said leaning over her with his spoon "but I can't let you eat this all alone…you'll be sick."

Andy giggled and pulled the tub away from him "how many times have you watched me finish off a full tub by myself?"

"How many times did you complain with stomach pains after?" he chuckled.

Andy giggled and pulled the tub as far away as she could holding it up over her head "but it was worth it at the time."

Sam pulled her to him and kissed her slowly. As Andy got lost in him she brought her arm down around his neck and pulled him closer dropping the ice-cream in the process, as she pulled him closer he scooted so she now lay under him.

Andy felt him settle on her stomach and chest and closed her eyes tight at what she was about to do. Running her hand down his chest she deepened the kiss, as she got to his button on his jeans he pulled back and looked down her "babe," he sighed and went to pull back further.

Andy pulled him down to her "shut up," she whispered and kissed him, as the kiss heated up again she opened his buttons and slid her hand inside.

"Andy," he groaned and moved onto her neck as soon as she made contact.

As she worked away she bit on her lip as his breathing sped up and he nipped that little harder on her neck. She wanted to do something that was just for him, she loved knowing she did this to him.

When she was done he lay with his head pressed into her neck trailing lazy wet kisses up and down her collarbone as she ran her fingertips lightly up and down his back "you okay?" she asked a few minutes later when he still hadn't moved.

Sam pulled back and looked down on her "why wouldn't I be okay?" he chuckled and kissed her "are you okay?"

Andy nodded and pulled her hand from his trousers "it's not fair for you to be frustrated too…think I need a cold shower," she giggled.

"And that didn't leave you frustrated," Sam chuckled and rolled of the sofa to fix himself, grabbing a pack of wipes on the table he handed them to her "how about I run you a nice hot bath?" he asked.

"Mm that sounds so good," she said and lay her head back against the arm "that hospital water is always cold when you get in.

Sam leaned down and kissed her sweetly "I'll go run it," he said and walked off towards the bathroom.

* * *

After her bath Sam helped her get dressed for bed and placed her in the bed, climbing in beside her he yawned and pulled her closer "what do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Don't care," Andy mumbled sleepily and snuggled into him.

Sam chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "wanna just go asleep?" he asked through a yawn.

Andy nodded against him "been a long day," she said and titled her head up "I love ya," she said and leaned up to kiss him.

Sam deepened it slightly and pulled back "love you too babe," he said and tightened his hold on her "night," he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Night," Andy mumbled already half asleep.

Halfway through the night Andy woke up feeling like she couldn't breathe, feeling Sam's arm around her waist she gently lifted it and moved it down to her hip and closed her eyes again.

Not long after she'd fallen back asleep she sighed as he woke her again. "Sam!" she hissed not being a person to wake "your foot is freezing and practically shoved in behind my kn…" she trailed off and her eyes went wide. Pulling back the covers to see his foot was in fact where she felt it her stomach did a flip "SAM!" she yelled causing him to jump.

"What?" he asked bolting up in the bed "what is it babe?" he asked and banged on the lamp.

"I can feel it!" she cried tears already running down her cheeks.

"Feel what?" he asked still in a state of sleep.

"Your foot!" she yelled.

"Sorry," he muttered and moved away from her "you know I move around."

"No Sam!" She yelled "I can feel your foot!" she cried again.

This time Sam copped it and sat up again "yeah?" he asked a smile over taking his face.

Andy nodded furiously as she wiped her eyes "I did, I did," she squealed "I felt it on the back of my knee."

Sam pulled the covers back and looked at her exposed legs, scooting closer to her he brought his hand to her knee and ran his hand slowly down to her ankle "can you feel that?" he asked.

Andy nodded and watched his hand run back up over her knee and up her thigh "do it again," she said.

Sam did again and stopped on her thigh he knew by her face she didn't feel the whole thing "where can you feel me touch you?" he asked.

"From the knee down," she replied "…try the other leg," she added.

Sam moved to the other leg and ran his hand up and down a few times, when he got the same result he smiled "babe this is such great news," he said and kissed her quickly. "Wiggle your toes for me."

When he watched her do that with no problem he smiled again "now move your foot in a circle."

"I want to try walk," Andy said before he could ask her to do something else.

"Now?" he asked wide eyed, Andy nodded "babe you just got feeling back a few minutes ago, don't you think you should give it a day or two before you try?"

Andy shook her head "the adrenaline is starting up now, I need to try," she said looking around the room for a challenge. There was a chair on her side that would take about five or six steps to get to that would have to do for now "the bed to that chair and back," she said scooting to the edge of the bed.

"I don't know babe," Sam said already on his way around the bed.

Andy looked up at him "if I fall you're here to catch me…please?" she asked.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking down on her he could see the determination in her eyes "alright," he sighed "but you fall once and I'm putting you back in the bed okay?"

"Okay," Andy agreed and held out her hands "help me stand?" she asked.

Sam slipped his hands into hers "you're sure you want to try this now?"

Andy nodded she could see the fear and worry on his face "Sam," she said softly "I have to do this, don't worry, if I fall I get back into bed and try again tomorrow-promise," she said and squeezed his hand.

Sam blew out a breath "okay," he said and gripped her hands tighter.

Andy could feel herself slowly being lifted to her feet, as soon as they hit the floor she began to wobble and her legs began to shake. Looking at Sam she blew out a few deep breaths and lifted one of her feet again she wobbled the weight was now on one side and she felt like she wanted to drop-this was so hard.

Sam could see the panic on her face and also the pain "I gotcha," he said softly and took a small step back "I gotcha," he said again.

Andy nodded and bit on her lip as she moved her foot forward and placed it on the floor.

"Now the other one," Sam said.

Slowly she lifted her other foot and closed her eyes as she wobbled harder "I can't!" she cried and put it back down quickly.

Sam stepped back to her "babe you are doing so great, that must have been so hard for you but you did it, you took a step." he dropped a kiss on her forehead and stepped back "but if you want to leave it for now we can try again in the morning."

Andy looked up at him and saw the look on her face, he knew she could do this he believed in her. Blowing out another few breaths she lifted her foot again and locked eyes with him and kept them there as she took another step followed by another and another.

"You're doing it!" he yelled happily "babe you're doing!" he said as she took another step.

By the time she reached the chair and dropped into it she was breathing heavily, she felt like she needed to throw up, her whole body ached and sweat was running down her back and face "I did it," she whispered.

Sam looked down at their hands still joined they were now shaking caused by Andy, crouching down in front of her he brought their hands to her lap "yes you did, I am so so proud of you babe," he smiled and pushed some hair behind her ear "so proud," he said and stroked her cheek "I love you," he added when he bottom lip quivered.

"I can't make it back," she whimpered and looked at him "my whole body is killing me, I feel sick, I'm shaking," she said looking down at their hands-her legs were shaking too she just couldn't feel it.

Sam nodded "that's okay," he said softly "what you did was amazing and enough for your first time…I'm carrying you back," he said and stood up "then I'll get you a wet cloth and water."

Andy nodded and looked up at him "thank you for letting me do this."

Sam smiled and lowered his head "my baby walked," he whispered and kissed her slowly, he knew she liked it a lot but it also calmed her too. Pulling back he smiled down on her again "now you know you can do it just like I've been telling you."

Andy nodded and smiled quickly "just wish it didn't hurt so much," she winched.

Sam nodded and lifted her into his arms "the muscles haven't been used in a while it's bound to hurt, it'd be like you not going the gym for months then just turning up expecting to keep up with what you did before," he said as he placed her back in the bed.

Andy smiled and lay back "at least I made the first step all by myself."

"You did," Sam nodded "I'll just get you some water," he said and walked out of the room with a smile still plastered on his face.

….

Sam took an extra few minutes in the kitchen to calm himself he had worked himself up with worry, fear, panic, happiness and excitement. Grabbing the water and cloth he walked back to the room and closed the door over, walking to the bed he looked down to find her asleep. Placing the water and cloth down he lowered his head and kissed her while stroking her head "I knew you could do it," he whispered and pulled back.

Climbing back in his own side he rolled on his side and watched her for a few minutes before scooting closer to her and pulling her into him. He couldn't believe that this had happened…the doctor was right her normal surroundings did help her.

* * *

It was now Sunday evening and Andy and Sam had just pulled up at the centre again "you okay babe?" Sam asked as he shut the engine off.

"Yeah," she sighed and pulled off her belt "back to reality now," she grumbled.

"You'll be allowed home again next weekend," Sam said hoping it picked her up a bit.

Andy nodded but didn't reply, Saturday morning she had woken Sam to try again, this time she made it halfway back to the bed before she started crying and dropped to the floor taking Sam with her.

Sam reached over and slid his hand into hers I" know you're upset because you didn't do it all babe, but Jenny will have you back in the water tomorrow morning. Your muscles will get used it and you'll be running in the water in no time."

Andy nodded again and sniffed "I really wanted to do it."

"I know you did sweetie," he said scooting closer to her "it will happen Andy I promise but you can't rush these things," he said running his thumb across her hand. "This is the first step okay, we still have a long road to go."

Andy wiped her face and pulled her hand away "you have the kids soon you better get me inside."

Sam sighed and opened his door walking to her side her opened the door "Andy look at me," he said and leaned in closer to he "babe please look at me."

Andy looked over at him "I know I'm just being an idiot and feeling sorry for myself you don't have to say anything."

Sam sighed and slid his hands on her cheeks "babe I know this is hard I know, but it's going to take a while you can't keep getting yourself down every time you don't get the results you want," he said and wiped a tear as it fell. "I don't like seeing you like this, it's killing me," he said shakily.

At his tone Andy lifted her eyes to meet his watery ones "I'm sorry," she whimpered "I just wanna be at home with you not having you to do everything for me."

"Don't be sorry," he said "be positive, what you did the other night- yesterday and this morning is a step closer to you getting better."

Andy nodded and smiled weakly "you always know what to say," she said and wiped her eyes.

Sam nodded "I've known you for years McNally I know what way you think," he said and went to the back door for her chair. "We're gonna go in here and you're gonna fill Jenny Clara and whoever else in on what you did this weekend and before you know it I'll be by to see you with dinner," he said as he lifted her out.

Andy giggled and looked up at him "thank you Sam and I really mean that-for everything."

"Don't thank me I love ya I'm always gonna be here," he said and started to wheel her inside. "I think Diaz and Epstein will be by before me don't let them fill you with crap," he said as he turned into her room.

"Aww," Andy groaned "Clara's not back yet."

"I can hang on," Sam offered and lifted her onto her bed.

"Nah you get off, I'll have a nap until she does….will you let the nurse on the desk know I'm back so my doctor can come see me?"

Sam nodded and lowered his head to kiss her "I will, I'll call you on my break, I love ya be good!" he called on his way out.

Andy giggled and looked up at the ceiling she'd had an amazing weekend she couldn't wait to see Jenny in the morning.

**A/N: sorry if that was a bit boring or moving too fast, I just need her home to move on, thanks for reading hope you're all still liking it ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay busy weekend, enjoy-another time jump, like I said I really wanna move on….I'm working a lot this week so updates will be slower, I'll post when I can.**

**3 months later.**

"Come on Andy!" Jenny yelled encouragingly "you can do it you're almost there!"

Andy looked at her and blew out a deep breath every bone in her lower body was aching, sweat was dripping from her forehead but she had to do this, she would do this-it was her final session after all. She looked down at the rail she was holding for dear life, blowing her hair out of her face she loosened her grip on the bar before it fell to her side.

"Come on, almost," Jenny said.

"You say that every time I move," Andy chuckled.

Jenny chuckled too "you're doing so well come on lets finish this," she said and took a step back "other hand," she said nodding to it clinging to the other rail.

"I know I've walked on my own and I'm getting stronger and better but…" she trailed off.

"But if you let go you still think you're going to hit the ground?" Jenny asked.

Andy nodded "I just can't seem to switch it off."

"That's normal Andy, you're brain is so used to being cautious you just have to override that and tell it everything's okay."

Andy nodded again "how long have we left?"

Jenny looked down at her watch "about ten minutes but since this is your last session take all the time you need."

Andy nodded "okay," she blew out "let's make the most of these ten minutes," she said and dropped her hand to her side closing her eyes as she wobbled.

"It's okay," Jenny said softly.

Andy nodded and opened her eyes looking at Jenny she kept her eyes glued to her as she moved one foot. As soon as it hit the ground she moved the other and repeated until she was where Jenny was standing "how long was I this time?" she asked as Jenny handed her a bottle of water.

"Fifty seconds," she smiled "that's really great Andy," she said happily.

"Compared to my hour to take two steps," Andy giggled.

"You've come a long way Andy you should be proud of every step you've come," Jenny said as she pulled her chair to her- that was the drill, once your session had ended you were back in your chair until the next one no matter how strong your legs were. "You know I might actually sign off on you going home for good soon," she said as she filled out her chart.

And looked up at her "really?" she asked excitedly.

"Really," Jenny chuckled and looked behind Andy to see Sam standing in the doorway "we'll talk properly Monday," she said and gathered her stuff.

Sam walked over "hey babe," he smiled and sat on the bench in front of her "how was today?" he asked.

"Great," Andy smiled happily "can we go now?" she asked.

Sam chuckled and stood up "someone's eager," he said and wheeled her towards the door.

….

When they arrived home Sam let her walk inside by herself-holding onto him of course and led her to the sofa "what do you want to do?" he asked sitting beside her.

Andy thought and looked over at him "penny later?" she asked, she hadn't been there since the night before the accident.

Sam nodded "yeah, everyone is asking after you I'll round them up shall I?" he asked.

Andy nodded apart from Joe and the kids, Traci, her close friends and Oliver she hadn't seen anyone else really, well Gail dropped in once or twice as did Frank and Noelle-Steve Peck even came one afternoon "be good to see everyone," she said and snuggled into him.

Sam slid his arm around her "we eating here first?"

Andy nodded against him "Clara left me one of her recipes when she went home so I'm cooking for you no arguments."

Sam chuckled "you won't get one-but I am staying in the kitchen," he added. He dropped a kiss on her forehead "has Clara been in touch?" he asked, he'd arrived two weeks ago when she was leaving and Andy was in a right mess.

Andy nodded "yeah, she was in before you this morning, she's called few times or we message."

"That's good," Sam replied "you should arrange to meet up when you get home for good."

A smile crossed Andy's face as she remembered what Jenny said, titling her head up to look at him her smile widened "might be sooner than you think."

Sam frowned "what do you mean?" he asked.

"Well today Jenny said I was doing really well," Andy started, when Sam nodded she continued on "so she said she might sign off on me coming home for good, but we're only going to be talking about it properly on Monday."

Sam nodded and a grin spread across his face "you'll be coming home?" he asked.

Andy could see the excitement in his eyes as they danced with glee "Sam don't get your hopes up just yet," she sighed "I shouldn't have said anything until I was sure."

"Andy," he said and scooted closer to her "I know not to expect anything okay, I know this very rarely goes the way it's planned so you don't get your hopes up either please," he asked and took her hands when her face fell slightly "I just don't want to see you get upset if things don't go the way you want."

Andy smiled quickly she was already bubbling with excitement but she also knew Jenny could have changed her mind by Monday and she did say might "I know, don't worry about me I know it could go either way," she said and leaned in to kiss him.

Sam deepened the kiss and pulled back after a minute "movie? Then it'll be time to make dinner."

Andy nodded "pirates," she giggled.

"Really?" Sam asked as he stood up.

"Really," she giggled and snuggled into him as soon as he was seated again.

* * *

After the movie Andy pulled herself up off Sam "dinner time," she giggled and slowly stood up "I'm fine babe," she said when Sam stood and held out his arm.

Slowly she made her way to the kitchen and leaned on the counter to have breather "don't tire yourself out Andy," Sam said coming in behind her.

Andy turned to him and smiled "I know I'm just taking my time."

Sam dropped a kiss on her forehead and walked to the fridge "tell me what you need out and I'll get it ready."

Andy slid onto the stool knowing he was only trying to help "beef pieces, mine meat, carrots, parsnips, onions, mushrooms and celery."

"So you're making a stew?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Andy replied "you'll see when it's made I'm not allowed to tell you what it is, so I'll be doing the soup myself."

Sam chuckled a laid everything out for her "okay I'll agree with that," he said and sat beside her "are you going to be drinking tonight?" he asked.

Andy shrugged "see what mood I'm in when I get there, other than that glass of wine I had with you last weekend I haven't had a drink since Joe's."

Sam closed his eyes he still couldn't talk about that night and tried his best not to remember it, opening them again he found Andy looking back at him with concern in her eyes. He shook his head and placed a kiss on her lips "don't worry about me," he said and stood up "will you be okay if I get a quick shower?"

Andy nodded "yeah," she replied but wanted to say more.

Sam nodded and walked to the door "call me if you need me I'll leave the door open," he said and walked on.

"Okay!" she called after him and stood up, as she walked to the counter she got shooting pains in her legs and squealed as they went out from under her. On her way down she tried to grab the counter to stop herself but grabbed the chopping board instead. As it crashed to the ground beside her she heard Sam running back to her.

"Andy!" he yelled and ran in to see her on the floor "what happened?" he asked hurrying to her.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said as he pulled her up "I just lost my balance."

Sam sighed and sat her on the stool "you're doing too much Andy you gotta take it easy."

"I am taking it easy, I just wanted to make you dinner," she said in a whisper.

Sam sighed "I know you do babe but you have to remember what you did today," he said and titled her chin up "you're legs are bound to be tired, you're not strong enough yet," he said softly.

Andy nodded "how about I get changed and we can go out for something to eat then go straight to the penny."

Sam smiled slightly "that would be the wise option, you can make this dinner tomorrow," he said and stood up.

…

Arriving at the penny Sam shut of the engine and turned to face her "do you want to walk in and I'll wheel the chair?"

Andy shook her head "nah I'll rest up for a bit," she said and pushed her door open.

Sam climbed out and walked around the back pulling her chair out he put it by the door "you were very quiet at dinner," he said as she shifted herself into it.

"I'm fine just a little tired," she replied.

"Why didn't you say so? we could have cancelled," he added.

"No," Andy sighed "I want to see everyone."

Sam knew something was up but also knew now wasn't the time to ask about it "okay," he said and pulled the door open and pushed her inside.

"Andy!" Chloe squealed and ran at her "it's so good to see you," she said hugging her tight.

"Let the woman breathe," Oliver chuckled and pulled Chloe away "good to see you out and about Andy," he said and hugged her quickly.

"Great to be out…where's everyone else?" she asked.

"Darts," Sam said seeing Traci and Chris deep in a game "Price bring Andy over and I'll get the drinks, babe what do you want?" he asked.

"Beer please!" she called as Chloe wheeled her over.

"So?" Chloe asked as they made their way over "everything okay?"

"No," Andy sighed before she realised what she was saying "…never mind everything is okay," she said quickly.

Chloe stopped at the table and came around her "you said no first…what's going on?"

Andy looked over at Sam and sighed "I don't really know," she replied "I mentioned the night I got shot and it was like he didn't want to know like he just shut off."

Chloe nodded "it's hard for him Andy-not that it's not for you," she added when Andy opened her mouth. "I just meant can you imagine what he was thinking that night seeing you lying there not knowing what was gonna happen."

Andy nodded "of course I can," she said "I just want him to open up to me but he won't," she said and looked over at him again "he pretends he's okay around me and I don't want that."

Chloe nodded again "just tell him how you feel," she said quickly "…here they come," she added when Andy frowned.

"Here you go," Sam said handing her a beer "do you want to stay there or do you want me to get a stool?"

"Stay here," Andy replied.

"Okay," Sam frowned and sat on a stool.

Andy slid her hand into his "you and Ollie can sit in your usual seats if you like I'll be fine here."

"Nah I'm good here," Sam replied.

Andy shook her head "go see your friends."

Sam looked over and saw Frank and Noelle at the bar "alright," he said and stood up "I'll be just there alright," he said and kissed her quickly before he and Oliver walked off.

* * *

A while later Andy was laughing away with her friends she was having such a good time "next rounds mine," she said and stood up.

"We'll go," Chris offered as he and Dov stood up.

"No no I'll go," she replied and moved around her stool.

"You sure you're up for it Andy?" Traci asked.

Andy could see the concern on all their faces "guys thank you but seriously I am fine…I need to move around," she said and walked to the bar.

When she got there she gave Sam who had been watching her her okay smile, he eyed her for a moment before nodding and turning back to Oliver.

Turning her attention back to the barmaid she ordered her drinks and waited "thanks Lisa," she said and handed over the money while pulling the drinks to her "keep the change!" she called and turned around with the tray.

She had only taken one step when someone knocked hard into her sending the tray to the floor with a loud crash….and her too.

She looked up to see an open mouthed Marlo looking down on her "Andy I am so sorry," she gasped and jumped down to help her up "I'm sorry I was rushing, are you okay?" she asked as she pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine," Andy replied as she wiped the drink off her "it's okay."

" Jesus Andy!" Sam snapped from behind them "I told you to be careful!" he hissed and moved around Marlo.

"It was an accident Sam she bumped into me!" Andy hissed back "I didn't fall!"

Sam shook his head "I told you you were over doing it."

"It was my fault Sam I was rushing by," Marlo tried to explain.

When Sam didn't even acknowledge Marlo Andy rolled her eyes "I was not over doing it Marlo bumped into me and the tray fell then I did, it was a simple accident."

When she said Marlo Sam turned to her "you did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Dude chill it was an accident," Dov said.

"Yeah we saw it," Traci added.

"Sam you're being ridiculous!" Andy hissed and looked at Marlo "I am so sorry," she said.

Marlo shook her head "don't be," she said and turned to Sam "no I did not do that on purpose Sam, glad you think so highly of me!" she snapped. "Again Andy I am so sorry," she said pulling money from her pocket "to replace what I knocked over," she said and placed it on the bar before she hurried off.

"We're going home," Sam said and walked to Andy's table, grabbing her bag he dropped it into the chair and wheeled it over "in," he ordered.

"Don't you speak to me like that!" Andy yelled.

"Guys take it easy," Oliver said stepping in between them "go home and cool down."

"Fine!" Andy yelled and snatched her bag from the chair "thanks for ruining my night!" she hissed and walked by him.

….

When they arrived home Andy didn't even wait for him before jumping out and making her way inside. By the time she got to the stairs she couldn't take the pain in her legs anymore and dropped onto the stairs.

Sam followed her and closed the door, "I'm sorry," he sighed and leaned against it "I saw you fall and I panicked."

Andy scoffed "you had no right to speak to Marlo like that or me!"

"I know," he said and pushed himself off the door "I was angry okay," he said and sat beside her "I just don't want you over working yourself."

"I want to go to Joe's," she said.

"What!" he yelled "Andy no."

"Yes!" she yelled back "I can't take this anymore Sam I can't!"

"Take what?" he asked.

"You!" she yelled "always watching me! Telling me to take it easy! Yelling at me when something happens! I can't do it!" she cried.

"I do not yell at you!" he yelled back.

"So what was that in the bar?" she asked angrily "you humiliated me in front of my friends and half the people we work with not to mention you humiliated Marlo too!"

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm sorry okay I told you I was angry and panicked."

"That doesn't give you the right to order me home or to get in the damn wheel chair!" she screeched.

Sam stood up and paced in front of her "I didn't mean to speak to you like that I'm sorry, and I didn't mean to say that to Marlo either.. I wasn't ordering you to do anything I just wanted to take you home."

Andy scoffed 'we're going home' and 'in' is ordering me Sam!"

"Alright alright I screwed up I'm sorry," he replied "but please don't go to Joe's, I promise I'll try harder."

Andy sighed and stood up "I'm going to bed," she said and walked by him.

Sam followed her and leaned on the doorframe "I'm sorry I ruined your night."

Andy just glanced at him as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Sam stood there watching her, before he knew it he walked up behind her and slid his arms around her.

"I'm sorry babe," he said and kissed her shoulder then rested his chin on it "I just worry like crazy about you…like anything can take you away from me."

Andy turned in his arms "you gotta let that fear go Sam, we can't life our lives like that."

"I know," he nodded "after what happened I can't help think it-what could of happened," he said shakily.

Andy shook her head "stop it," she said "I'm here, I'm fine, we're getting our lives back together, I could be home soon back to work soon after…no more living in the past we're looking to the future-our future."

Sam smiled and pushed some hair behind her ear "the future," he said and kissed her sweetly.

* * *

The next morning Andy woke to her phone ringing "hello?" she muttered sleepily.

"Andy?" came Amy's voice.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey…can we come see you today?"

Andy looked down at a sleeping Sam "how about I come spend the whole day with you guys?"

"Really?" Amy squealed "that would be so cool."

Andy chuckled "alright I'll be over soon," she said and hung up.

"Leaving me McNally?" Sam asked and rolled over.

Andy nodded "yup," she said and pulled the covers back "I never get to spend much time with them."

"Alright," Sam yawned "we'll have breakfast then I'll drop you over."

"Hey I might stay there tonight…you okay with that?" Andy asked as he climbed out of the bed.

Sam turned back to her "is this because of last night?"

"No, I never get to see them anymore, Joe is always stuck at work and they're with someone else…I miss them."

Sam sat back on the bed "anytime you want to see them you call me and I'll get them from wherever they are."

Andy nodded "thank you," she said and kissed him quickly "I better get dressed," she mumbled against him.

Sam chuckled and stood up again "I'll get breakfast on."

When they pulled up at Joe's Andy pulled off her belt and turned to him "you're not coming in?" she asked.

"No, you spend some time with them…I'll pick you up in the morning," he said and kissed her "go on, I love ya," he said and turned back to the wheel.

Andy opened her door "you'll be back here at six for dinner," she said and climbed out "I love ya too!" she called.

"Andy!" Amy yelled as soon as she was in the door.

Andy chuckled as she slammed into her "hey sweetie," she said and walked her to the living room "hey," she smiled when she saw Joe on the sofa.

"Where's your chair?" Joe asked.

"Don't need it," Andy replied and sat beside him "oh my god they're after getting so big," she said looking down at Jack and Emma on their mat.

"Nandy!" Emma squealed.

Andy giggled "did she just say my name?"

"Tried to," Joe chuckled "Jack is much better, hey buddy look who's here," he said drawing his attention away from the tv.

Jack looked at Andy and studied her for a few moments "Angy!" he babbled. He stood up on wobbly legs and landed on his bottom again.

"See he's just like you," Joe chuckled and nudged her.

Andy giggled this was what she needed someone that didn't act different "at least I can get back up again," she chuckled as Jack turned back to the tv.

"He can, he just chooses not to…coffee?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," Andy nodded and turned to Amy "what to you want to do today?"

Amy shrugged "we can just sit here-watch a movie if you want."

Andy sat back into the sofa "sounds good to me," she said and pulled Amy into her.

…

Just before six Sam pulled up at Joe's and let himself in "hello?" he called.

"Kitchen," Joe said from the living room.

Sam walked to the door "how was she today?"

"Yeah great," Joe nodded "she didn't over do it and she rested when she needed it…don't worry," he added.

Sam nodded "trying not to," he said and walked to the kitchen "I don't care what it is I'm eating it, it smells delicious babe," he said walking up behind her.

"Hey," Andy smiled and kissed him quickly "it'll be ready in two minutes," she said turning off the oven.

Sam leaned over her "wow you went all out," he chuckled looking into the pot.

Andy nodded "me, you, Joe and three kids…do you think that's enough?" she asked.

"Yes Andy," he replied "you could call the whole of fifteen over and you'd still have some left over."

Andy picked up a plate and held it out to him "will you put that on the table please and call Amy?" she asked.

"Sure Babe," he replied and took it from her "Amy!" he called "dinner's ready!"

"Uncle Sammy?" she called running down the stairs "I didn't know you were coming for dinner," she said as she crashed into him.

Sam chuckled and hugged her back "surprise," he said and let go of her "you get to sit beside me," he said and led her to the table.

Joe walked in with Emma and Jack in each arm "finally, I can walk into my kitchen without getting yelled at," he said and placed them in their seats. "You staying the night too Sam?" he asked as he took his own seat.

Sam looked over at Andy "uh, no," he said slowly "figured Andy wanted time with you guys."

"But you're family too Uncle Sam," Amy said "you should be here."

Sam looked over at Andy again as she walked to the table, after their argument last night he wasn't sure if she'd want him here or not "do you want me to stay?" he asked.

Andy placed the pot down and sat beside him "yeah…if you want to, we could watch a movie or something…it'll be fun," she smiled.

"Guess I'm staying then," Sam replied and turned back to Amy "but please, no pirates," he chuckled.

Joe chuckled too "welcome to my world Sam."

"But Jack sparrow is the best, mommy and daddy called Jack after him, didn't you daddy?" Amy asked.

Andy Sam and Joe all chuckled "yeah, we did," Joe replied.

As they all dug into the food Andy looked around "this is nice, all of us here together with no worries," she smiled-missing the look Joe and Sam gave each other.

* * *

Monday had finally come Andy groaned as Sam pulled up at the centre "it's gonna be so boring without Clara here," she whined.

Sam chuckled and pulled off his belt "you'll be fine you have other friends," he said as they climbed out.

"I know but none of them get me like Clara did," Andy said and slipped her hand into his "and I'm gonna miss you," she muttered.

Sam swung her to face him "hey," he said and pulled her closer "I'll be by on my lunch and after shift okay," he said and cupped her face.

"Okay," she grumbled and leaned into him "I love you," she said.

"I love you too babe," he said and wrapped his arms around "we're nearly there," he added and pulled her back a little "soon all of this will be behind us."

Andy nodded and smiled she knew he hated leaving her here just as much as hated being here "you better get off to work."

Sam slid his hand back into hers "when you're settled in," he said and started to walk inside.

Once she was back in her room and the doctor had seen her he kissed her deeply "I love ya I'll be back on my lunch…with Ollie," he chuckled.

Andy smiled "he wants to come here?" she asked, Oliver hated these places even refused to see his own brother in one.

Sam nodded "he sent me a text this morning," he said and kissed her again "I gotta go babe," he said and pulled back.

Andy nodded "see you later then-and I love you too!" she called as he made his way outside.

Not long after Sam had gone Jenny stuck her head in the room "how did the weekend go?"

Andy smiled "great, I had so much fun, I spent time with everyone I love this weekend-even went out, oh and cooked for everyone."

Jenny nodded and walked to the bed "any pain or accidents?" she asked and lay across the bottom of the bed.

Andy looked down at her hands she wanted to lie and say no but she knew Jenny would know "yeah a few," she mumbled.

"Okay, tell me about them?" Jenny asked.

Andy shifted a bit to make herself comfortable "well Friday evening I was sat at the counter in the kitchen. I had been walking so I gave myself a break."

"Like you're supposed to," Jenny said.

Andy nodded "and I did, but when I stood up I got shooting pains up the top of my legs…next thing I know they're going from underneath me and I'm trying to grab the counter…I missed and landed on the floor."

Jenny nodded and scribbled it down "and what else happened?"

"That night we went to dinner then to meet our friends-I brought the chair and stayed in in most of the night. When I felt I could stand for a while I got up and moved to a stool, when I wanted a drink I went to the bar." Andy sighed "now this wasn't my fault it was a total accident."

"I'm not judging…go on," Jenny said.

"I turned around with the tray and someone knocked into me as they hurried by but I lost my balance and fell too," she mumbled.

Jenny nodded and stood up "alright, so no more accidents or pains?" she asked

Andy shook her head "just the pains again when I got home Friday night, Saturday and Sunday I was fine."

Jenny nodded again "okay, I want to see you in the hall in an hour, I want to try a few things…then we'll have the talk about you going home," she said and walked out of the room.

…..

An hour later Andy made her way to the hall to find Jenny already there "I'm here," she called as she wheeled herself over.

"Great…lie on the floor," Jenny said pointing to a mat.

Andy frowned but did it anyway "what's this for?"

"I want to test the strength of your legs," Jenny replied "put them up the air and put you feet together."

Andy lifted her legs up and lay her head back "is this because I fell?"

"No," Jenny replied "this is because you're only getting pains in the top of you legs," she said and placed a plastic weight on her feet "hold that still for two minutes," she said and took a step back with her timer already going.

"Okay," Andy replied "but what is this for?"

"The top of your legs are the strongest point, so if you're not getting pains in the lower legs or all of your leg something is up," Jenny replied.

"Oh," Andy said her heart sinking "so I won't be able to go home soon?"

"I didn't say that…we'll see when I'm finished," Jenny replied and lifted the weight off "times up I want you to get up and do three laps of the hall."

Andy did as she was told, after the laps she came back to her "any pain?" Jenny asked.

Andy was breathing heavily "just in my chest," she chuckled "and a little one in my ankle."

Jenny chuckled "get some water then on the floor."

An hour later Andy and Jenny now sat in her office as she went over Andy's file. Andy sighed in relief when she finally spoke "today was another success, I am happy to release you from here but," she said slowly "we'll have sessions twice a week and I want you to keep a diary of any pains you get or accidents."

Andy nodded excitedly "I will…when I can I go?"

Jenny chuckled and stood up "we'll do another session in the morning then I'll sign you out," she said and opened her door "now go enjoy the rest of you day."

Andy walked to the door and hugged her "thank you!" she called as she hurried back to her room to call Sam she was so excited.

* * *

Down the station Sam Traci Joe and Oliver sat in his office going through paperwork "we're getting nowhere," Sam snapped and threw his papers down.

"Take it easy Sam, Chloe and Nick are out following that lead we got," Traci said.

"Yeah and they'll come back with nothing just like Epstein and Diaz did," he grumbled.

"Found the grandmothers house!" Oliver called from the other side of the room.

"In town?" Joe asked.

Oliver nodded "not far from Rydale," he replied and stood up "I'll take this one, Sammy take a break!" he called as he walked outside.

Sam huffed and groaned when his phone rang, seeing Andy flash on the screen he smiled "hey beautiful," he answered.

"Hey babe," she said happily "guess what guess what guess what," she said excitedly.

Sam chuckled "you know I'm not one for guessing games."

"You're no fun," she giggled "…I'm coming home tomorrow!" she squealed.

"Really?" Sam asked shooting forward in his chair causing Traci and Joe to look at him "that's great news…and they really said you could come home?"

"Yes!" she squealed "Jenny made me do some leg test thing this morning after I told her about my accidents the weekend, but she's confident I am fine, I just have one more session with her in the morning then I can go."

"Aw babe that is the best news I've had in months," he said and stood up "I'm coming to see you now," he said and grabbed his coat.

"Okay see ya when you get here, love ya," she said and hung up.

"Sam?" Traci asked excitedly "is she?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears "is she coming home?"

A grin spread across Sam's face before he nodded "she is…tomorrow," he said "she's coming home tomorrow!" he yelled all over the place.

Traci jumped up and down and ran to hug him as her tears fell "I am so happy!" she squealed and hugged him tight.

Joe stood up beaming "I better go let Amy know she'll be over the moon," he slapped Sam on the back "it's really happening," he said and hurried off.

"Give Andy my love!" Traci called after Sam "tell her I'll be by with Leo later!"

When Sam arrived at the hospital centre Andy was on the grounds waiting for him "you're not leaving now," he chuckled an kissed her.

"I know," she giggled "just couldn't wait to see you," she smiled "where's Oliver?" she asked.

"I called him he'll meet me here he was on a call when you called," Sam replied and led her back inside.

"Great, because I have a job for the both of you," she giggled as she walked into her room.

"Let me guess," Sam chuckled looking around her room "you want us to start bringing home all the stuff you've collected?"

Andy nodded and looked around "it sure is a lot of stuff…if you don't mind," she added.

"Anything for you babe," Sam replied and kissed her sweetly.

….

The next morning Andy sat by the window in her room waiting excitedly for Sam's truck to pull up. She looked to the door as papers dangled by themselves, she giggled when Jenny stuck her head in "I need you to sign this or you're not going anywhere," she chuckled and walked to her.

Andy sighed her name and handed it back to her "thank you Jenny, for everything you've done," she said sincerely "you have no idea how much you've helped me."

Jenny smiled and started to back away "that smile right there makes my job worth it, best of luck to you Andy and I'll be seeing you back here at nine am Monday."

"Monday," Andy nodded "bye Jenny," she added.

"Bye Andy," she said and slipped out of the room "oh, one more thing," she said sticking her head back in "you've got the all clear for sex too," she whispered.

Andy giggled and turned back to the window so Jenny wouldn't see her blush "can't wait," she giggled.

"Right I'm gone this time, see ya!" Jenny called and was gone.

No sooner had she gone Sam appeared in the room "ready to go home babe?" he asked with a wide smile.

"Hell yes," she giggled and walked to him "I can't believe this is finally happening."

Sam leaned in and kissed her softly "me either…we better go in case they change their minds," he chuckled and slid his hand into hers.

Andy giggled and leaned into her "can't say I'll miss this place" she said as they walked through the halls.

"be good to have you back in our bed for good," Sam said and opened the door.

Andy stopped and took one last look around at the place that had been her home for almost seven months now "yeah," she sighed and pushed the door out "it'll be great," she said and walked outside.

When she arrived home she wasn't surprised to see people there "hey guys!" she called- they hadn't heard her come in.

"Yay, you're here!" Chloe squealed and hugged her "Joe couldn't make it kids weren't out of school yet but he said he'd stop by later."

"Welcome home Andy," Nick said and hugged her.

"Great to see you Andy," Chris said and hugged her.

"Did you get that hot nurses number for me?" Dov chuckled and hugged her.

Andy giggled "you have a hot nurse right there," she said nodding to Chloe.

"Hey," Gail said and hugged her quickly "you look a lot better than last time I saw you."

Andy nodded "feel much better too."

"Andy!" Traci squealed from the stairs and ran to her "it's so good to have you home, we have a lot of catching up to do," she said and hugged her tight.

"Welcome back McNally," Oliver said and hugged her "this is my new girlfriend Celery," he said nodding to a nervous brown haired woman smiling back at her.

Andy looked up at Sam and raised an eyebrow "what?" he asked "I did tell you about that."

"When?" she asked "when I was in the coma?" she asked and looked back at her "hi, nice to meet you," she said and shook her hand.

"And you too," Celery said "Oliver always speaks highly of you, when I first met him I thought you were his daughter," she chuckled.

Andy looked over at him and smiled "we're all family," she said and looked up at Frank "I know you brought food you bring food to everything."

"That's our McNally," Frank chuckled and moved out of her way so she could see that very stocked out table.

"If she was my daughter do you really think I'd let her date this guy?" Oliver called nudging Sam as Andy and Celery walked to the table.

* * *

Later everyone started to leave one by one until it was just Andy Chloe Traci Gail and Celery "do you think we could have a girls night this weekend?" Andy asked.

"Sure," Traci nodded "if it's okay with Sam," she added watching him.

Andy looked in at him "he'll be fine," she said and turned back to them "we don't even have to go out we could get movies and wine and crap and go to my old place," she suggested.

"It's up to you Andy," Gail said and stood up "whatever you want to do…I gotta go," she said and called bye as she walked out the front door.

Andy watched her go "didn't think she'd hang around this long-I'm surprised she showed up at all."

Chloe and Traci looked at one another "she's trying to get back into the group…she misses us-she told me weeks ago," Traci said.

Andy nodded "then she's back in, it was me after all who caused the rift."

"And Nick too," Chloe added "you can't just blame yourself."

"Yeah," Andy sighed "anyway I'm kinda tired, can I meet you guys again tomorrow?"

Celery stood up "we could meet for lunch if you wanted to," she suggested.

"Yeah we can do that," Chloe said looking at a nodding Traci.

"Yeah," Andy nodded "that'll be great, I'll get your number from Oliver…ask Gail too, bye guys," she said and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna head to bed," she said and hugged Oliver "thanks or coming."

"No problem McNally, we're always here," he said and glanced at Sam who was watching her "I better give the girls a ride home, Sammy see you tomorrow buddy," he said and walked out.

"Bye and thanks man!" Sam called after him "you okay?" he asked once the door had closed.

"Yeah," Andy nodded "just didn't sleep much last night…too excited," she giggled.

Sam chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I'll grab a shower then I'll join you…didn't sleep last night either."

Andy giggled and moved closer to him "don't be too long," she said and kissed him deeply before going to their room.

…..

After his shower Sam came out of the bathroom in just shorts, drying his hair off her threw down the towel and found Andy looking him up and down "can I help you?" he chuckled and climbed in beside her.

Andy giggled and rolled over to him "maybe'" she said and leaned up to kiss him. As the kiss heated up she moved so she was straddling him.

Sam pulled back and looked up at her "babe," he sighed.

"It's fine," she murmured and kissed him "Jenny said I had the all clear," she said and kissed him again.

Sam chuckled "she gave you the all clear to have sex?"

Andy giggled "it was funny if you were there but yes, yes she did."

Sam chuckled and ran his hand up her back until it curled around her neck "well then," he said slowly pulling her down to him "better make up for lost time."

"A hell of a lot of lost time," she mumbled and kissed him deeply.

As his hands roamed her body she closed her eyes at the feeling of him, she didn't think she's him touching her that much-how wrong was she "Sam," she whimpered as he ran his hands up her thighs.

Sam stopped and looked up at her "you sure you want to do this babe?" he asked softly.

Andy nodded "I want nothing more…I missed you touching me like this."

Sam gently rolled them over so she was under him "just lie back and relax, let me do all the work," he whispered and kissed her slowly while his hands ran under her shirt. He had missed her too, he didn't actually know how he had lasted this long.

Not long after all clothes had been removed and thrown across the room, it wasn't' soft and sweet anymore it was one wanting the other to know how much they had missed them.

Afterwards they both lay wrapped up in the sheets breathing heavily "wow," Andy panted and snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah wow," Sam chuckled and pulled her closer.

"You know it's been over a year since I had sex," she giggled.

Sam chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "eight months for me…well worth the wait don't you think?"

Andy giggled and kissed him sweetly "well worth the wait," she repeated.

They fell into silence just enjoying the comfort of being with one another, until Andy broke it of course. "Sam, whatever happened to the guy that shot me?" she asked. She'd never mentioned it before she knew Sam and Joe were taking it the worst and didn't want to upset them further, but now she needed to know-Traci had mentioned not long after the accident that he'd been spotted but that was it.

Sam sighed he'd been waiting for this question for months now but he still wasn't prepared, he swallowed hard "nothing, we're still looking for him."

Andy could hear it in his voice, the hurt, the anger, the frustration "okay," was all she replied and snuggled closer to him.

"We'll get him," Sam said and dropped a kiss on her forehead surprised she wasn't asking more questions.

Andy nodded against him and tightened her grip on him "I love you," she said.

"I love you too babe…get some sleep, Joe and the kids will be over later," he said and closed his eyes pulling her closer-this was it now he just had to catch this guy and soon.

**A/N so there you have it, Andy is home Yay! Now the fun begins….updates will be slower this week so please be patient.**

**ps, anything that's happening with Jenny is all made up I have no clue how it really goes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all, since it's my birthday (when I started to write this) and I got spoiled I am in a great mood so here's an extra long chapter for you…enjoy ****J**

Two weeks had passed and Andy was nervous, today she had her fitness test with an academy instructor- the final part of her evaluation to return to the force. Sighing she climbed out of Sam's truck and locked it-last week she'd been given the all clear to drive again by Jenny. Walking to the front doors of the station she stepped aside for an officer escorting a man to the door with a plastic bag containing his belongings.

As he got closer Andy sucked in a breath and froze on the spot, she couldn't move she couldn't speak, all she could do was stare as they passed.

"I don't want to see you in here again Mattie, next time you won't be out so quick are we clear?" the officer asked as he handed him the bag.

"Crystal," he muttered and took the bag, as he started to walk he stopped when he spotted Andy.

Her stomach lurched as a grin crossed his face and he winked at her before going on his way.

She followed him all the way out of the parking lot before she let out a shaky breath. Breathing heavily she hurried inside and through the doors as she was buzzed in "have you seen Sam?" she panted grabbing Dov as he walked by.

"No, he took off with Traci a while back haven't seen them since…you okay?" he asked as her hands shook in front of her.

Andy shook her head quickly "I…I just saw the guy who shot me!" she yelled.

Dov's eyes went wide "what?" he yelled "when?"

"Just now! Right outside! He was being released from here!" she yelled.

"Come on!" Dov yelled already sprinting towards the front doors.

"He walked through the lot!" Andy yelled as she ran to keep up with him.

When they got outside Dov ran to the gate "what way?" he asked.

"Left," Andy replied "…I think, I was in shock," she added.

Dov nodded "wait here!" he called and took off to the left.

"Blue jeans black shirt!" Andy called after him.

As she waited nervously for him to come back she pulled out her phone and called Sam "come on," she chanted as it rang and rang, sighing when there was no answer she hung up just in time for Dov to come back empty handed "no?" she asked.

Dov sighed and tried to control his breathing "no, no one was on the street around the corner-I even looked into all the shops," he said "are you sure it was him?"

"Yes," Andy nodded "he was coming out with an officer, he walked him to the door and handed him back his stiff telling him he didn't want to see him here again…he called him Mattie," she added.

Dov nodded "okay, let's go back inside and call Sam," he said leading her back towards the building "do you know what officer it was?" he asked.

"No… and Sam's not answering," she muttered as they walked back inside.

….

Sam sighed as his phone rang again for maybe the tenth time in two minutes. He stood up from the body he and Traci were examining and pulled out his phone "didn't you get the hint the first time I didn't answer Epstein?" he asked a little angrily.

"It's important, you have to come back to the station," Dov replied leaving no room for him to continue his rant.

Sam scoffed "I'm kinda in the middle of something here I can't just leave can't it wait?" he asked.

"No…I have Andy here," Dov replied.

Sam sighed he knew she was nervous about her last test but he couldn't just leave a crime scene to comfort her "tell her I'll be back before she goes in."

"It's not that," Dov said then paused "she saw the guy that shot her…at the station," he said quickly.

"What?" Sam yelled causing everyone to look at him "and she's sure?" he asked moving for the door.

"She said she was, I followed to see if I could find him but I didn't see anyone," Dov replied.

"You mean she just let him walk out of there?" Sam yelled.

"Look we'll talk about this when you get back Joe is already on his way down."

Sam sighed "alright, I'll be there soon," he said and hung up.

"What is it Sam?" Traci asked she knew that look all to well, he only got that look when something was up with Andy.

Sam turned back to her "Andy said she saw the guy that shot her…are you okay to finish up here?" he asked.

"Yes, go," Traci said already shoving him back to the door "I'll wrap this up as quick as I can and follow…is he still there?" she asked.

"No," Sam said shaking his head "I don't know the full story but Epstein said he followed him so I'm assuming he just walked out…Andy didn't stop him," he added.

"She was probably terrified and froze you know how it goes," Traci said "go on, I'll be fine here I'll see you back at the station," she said and walked back to the forensic team.

Sam shook his head and sighed "alright I'll see you back at the station and thanks Nash!" he called as he walked back to his car.

Along his drive he thought about it, if it was the guy that shot her his picture was up everywhere so why didn't anyone stop him? Shaking his head again he pulled into the stations lot and climbed out stopping to calm himself-anger wouldn't help in any way.

Walking inside he scanned the usual places he's find her but she didn't appear in any of them. Spotting Dov on the phone he walked over just as he hung up "where is she?" he asked.

"Interview one…she's a right mess Sam she hasn't stopped crying since I brought her back in here," Dov replied.

Sam nodded "thanks," he said and walked towards the room.

* * *

Andy looked up when the door opened and back to her hands "you got my message then?"

Sam frowned "no, what message?" he asked sitting across from her.

Andy looked over at him "I said I needed you…I assumed that's why you're here," she muttered.

"I am here," he said and slid his hand on top of hers "tell me what happened?" he asked.

Andy sighed and pulled her hand from under his "I was coming inside and stopped to move out of the way for an officer that was coming out with a guy. They were taking too long-he was talking to him, that's when I looked up and saw him."

"What did you do then?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," she said and looked down at her hands "absolutely nothing…I froze."

"It's alright babe," Sam said leaning over and wrapping an arm around her "you didn't expect to see him here I'm sure you were in shock," he said softly.

Andy looked over at him "I just let him walk by me-I just let him leave."

Sam shook his head "best thing you could have done," he said seriously.

"No it's not!" she snapped "I should have grabbed him-told the officer it was him...I couldn't even do that," she muttered.

"Babe," Sam said and grabbed her hands as they went a mile a minute around each other "stop alright just stop, you were in shock okay, anyone who has been shot would have done exactly the same thing."

Andy sighed and dropped her head onto the table "maybe I did imagine it," she said and looked over at him "we were seconds behind him Dov would have seen him as soon as he rounded that corner."

"You don't know that," Sam replied "he could have gotten into a car outside."

Andy nodded "that's one explanation," she sighed "I was thinking about him on the way over, maybe that's why I thought I saw him, maybe the guy just look a bit like him and I saw more because I wanted to."

Sam nodded "maybe," he agreed "but maybe not, babe you sound so sure."

They both looked up when a knock came to the door and Dov stuck his head in "sorry guys…the tape is ready for you to look at Andy," he said and closed the door again.

Andy stood up followed by Sam "you're sure you'll recognise him again?" he asked as they walked to the door.

Andy nodded and walked outside "I'll never forget his face," she said and pushed in the door for the D's office.

She stopped and let the door fly close again "babe?" Sam questioned.

"What if I'm making a big deal out of nothing?" she asked.

"Then we'll forget about it like we do with every other dead end we get," he replied and took a step closer to her "you can do this Andy, I know you're scared but you have to push that aside…can you do that for me?" he asked softly.

Andy looked in at Dov and chewed on her lip, turning back to Sam she nodded and pushed the door in again.

…..

Walking to Dov she sat down "did you get a name?" she asked looking to the paused footage.

"Yeah," Dove replied "Matthew Santana twenty-six…press play whenever you're ready," he said and took a step back.

Sam glanced at him then back to Andy as she pressed play, as she came on the tape he forgot about everyone else and focused on her…she froze, she was terrified he could see it in her eyes. He watched her turn slightly as he walked by her, he watched her stand there following him until she turned and ran inside.

Andy pressed pause "it wasn't him," she muttered and looked up at Sam "I'm sorry I dragged you back here for nothing."

"It's fine babe," Sam replied and squeezed her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Dov asked "do you want to look again?"

Andy looked over at him "I don't need to look again I know what the man that shot me looks like and that isn't him…sorry," she said and stood up.

She stopped as Joe walked in "so?" he asked.

Sam shook his head "wasn't him she says."

Joe looked over at Andy "you sure?" he asked.

Andy nodded and looked back at the screen "wasn't him just looks like him."

Joe walked to the screen "give me a look, go back," he said and leaned over the table.

"Stop!" he yelled a few seconds later, when Dov stopped it he moved closer "played it on…pause it!" Joe yelled.

Andy and Sam looked at one another "Joe?" Andy asked.

Joe leaned in closer to the screen "Matthew Santana," he said and shook his head "this is the guy you saw?" he asked.

Andy nodded her head "you know this guy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Joe said and looked back at the screen "he's Barry Santana's cousin."

"Who's Barry Santana?" Sam asked.

"The brother of the guy that shot Andy," Joe replied "but they don't have the same father so they have different second names."

Dov frowned "I thought his name was Robert Fulham."

"It is," Joe nodded "I busted this guy before he told me Barry was his cousin."

Sam nodded "why wasn't anyone one him? We've looked everywhere for Fulham."

"He's in hiding no one has seen or heard from him," Joe replied "he'll come out when the heat dies down," he added.

Sam scoffed "nearly a year later and it hasn't, he has to be around somewhere…who brought this Santana in?"

"Sol and Peters," Dov said reading from the report "it was Peters who walked him to the door."

Sam nodded again "go get the address Santana gave," he said and looked to his watch "babe you have to get moving Frank is expecting you any minute now."

Andy sighed the last thing she wanted to do now was go to a session but it was her last one before she was cleared for desk duty, nodding she grabbed her bag and walked to the door "I'll call you when I'm finished," she said and pulled it open.

Sam followed her "I'll walk you up," he said and walked by her.

They got to Frank's office and saw he wasn't alone "that's Kevin Goldberg he's the best," Sam said when he saw her watching him "he's a nice guy too," he added.

Andy nodded and turned to face him "I guess I'll see you soon," she said and smiled weakly before reaching out for the door.

"Hey," Sam said and tugged her to him "forgetting something?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her waist "you'll do great babe," he smiled and kissed her sweetly.

Andy nodded and stepped back "hope so," she smiled and turned back to the door "love ya!" she called as she opened it and walked inside.

"Yeah, love you too," Sam replied and watched her sit beside Kevin before he walked off glancing over his shoulder all the way back to the D's office.

* * *

Two hours later Andy sat in Frank's office again waiting for him to come back from his talk with Kevin. She was so nervous her career depended on this, rubbing her hands nervously up and down her thighs she looked to the door as it opened and Frank walked in carrying a file-hers she assumed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Andy," Frank said and sat down "I know you want to get home," he added and looked over at her.

Andy nodded "it's fine…I just don't like waiting," she chuckled nervously.

Frank chuckled too "let's move along then shall we?" he said and opened her file "Kevin and Jenny had a chat yesterday and spoke again after today's session."

"Okay," Andy said slowly.

"Jenny is pleased with your progress, after spending a lot of time with you she knew you'd have no problem with today and Kevin was just as pleased, after only spending one session with you he assured me you were well able and could do it."

Andy nodded "so I passed?" she asked.

Frank smiled "yes Andy, yes you did," he said and closed the file over "so starting Monday you're back on the roster….desk of course."

Andy smiled widely her stomach was doing flips this was the moment she had been waiting for-all those months of session finally paid off "thank you," she blew out "you have no idea how relieved I am."

Frank smiled and stood up "well done Andy, you've come a long way in such a short time you should be proud of yourself."

Andy stood up "thank you, I just can't believe it's over."

Frank smiled and nodded "it is, now get outta here and we'll see you bright and early Monday morning."

Andy walked around the desk ignoring his outstretched hand, holding out her arms she hugged him tightly "thank you Frank, you have no idea how much I missed this place."

Frank chuckled and wrapped his arms around her "we've missed you too Andy, be good to see you back where you belong."

Andy stepped back "I'll be counting down the hours until Monday," she said and walked to the door "thank you so much Frank," she said and pulled the door open.

"Look after yourself Andy," he smiled and looked back down at her file.

….

Andy walked to the locker rooms and pushed the door in-she hadn't been in here since her last shift. Sitting down in front of her locker she just stared at it she couldn't even remember what was in it. Looking into her bag she pulled out her house keys where she had her spare key for it, standing up she unlocked it and pulled it open-looking to the floor as something fell she frowned. Looking down at the white envelope with her name on it she bent down and picked it up.

Sitting on the bench she smiled as she recognised the handwriting , opening it she pulled out the paper and unfolded it-smiling again as she read it.

_McNally, if you're reading this it's now Monday and we're back in work,__ I hope our date went well…I slipped this in your locker after you left Friday night. I just wanted to say a few things I know I need to say before we go anywhere-in case I ruin the first date babbling, anyway, here goes…you know I am no good at expressing my feelings so bare with me. _

_When I first saw you in that alleyway I wanted to shove Pedro away and drag you back into that apartment-I know I was an ass and you'd never think I had a crush on you, well I did. Since that day I fell more and more in love with you. The day you told me you loved me in the truck I was bursting with excitement, I don't know what held me back from saying back to you but just so you know I did love you then I've always loved you, I've loved you even before you were mine anyway I'm babbling already. I love you, hope we're back in the honeymoon phase-starting again, if not I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong…I love you Andy and plan on loving you for the rest of my life, Sam xxx_

Andy sniffed and wiped her face although it wasn't much she knew how hard it must have been for him to write it-after all it took him three months to tell her loved her back. Standing up she closed her locker again forgetting about everything else-she needed to see him, shoving the letter into her bag she wiped her face again and walked out to find him.

Locating him at his desk she walked in and sat on the side of it "hey," she said.

Sam looked up smiling-his smile fading when he noticed her red puffy eyes "what's wrong babe?" he asked alarmed and stood up "did it not go well?"

Andy chuckled "sorry, I thought I looked okay to come back out," she said and wiped her eyes again "yes it went great…back here Monday," she smiled.

Sam smiled and pulled her into a hug "told ya everything would be okay," he said and pulled back "so these are happy tears?" he asked stroking her cheek.

"Yes, but not because of that," she replied and leaned back into him.

Sam frowned "then what?" he asked.

Andy giggled "I went to my locker," she said and looked up at him "got your note."

"Ah," Sam said and looked away, clearing his throat he stepped away and sat down "sorry…everything that happened I forgot to go back and take it out," he said and looked down at the floor "you were never meant to see that."

Andy looked around and saw no one was paying any attention to him, sliding off the desk and onto his lap. She titled his chin up "I liked it," she smiled "and I'm sure the answer would have been yes Sam the date went great."

Sam smiled quickly he still felt like an idiot for not remembering to remove it. Sighing he leaned closer to her "how do you feel now?"

Andy titled his chin up again "I am on top of the world and no one can touch me," she said and stood up "wanna get outta here?" she asked holding out her hand.

Sam chuckled and stood up "lead the way babe," he said and slid his hand into her.

* * *

Later that evening Andy and Sam were lying on the sofa watching a movie when her phone rang "hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Joe replied "what re you doing?"

"Watching tv," Andy replied and shifted off Sam "everything okay?" she asked.

"I know this is short notice and really bad timing but do you think you could take the kids tonight?" he asked. "I have to go to work and my sitter let me down."

"Your sitter?" Andy asked a little upset she had been replaced.

Joe sighed realising what he'd just said "I didn't mean it like that, it's Barrett's daughter she's watched them a couple of times for me."

"So I have been replaced?" Andy asked bitterly "does she sleep in my bed too?"

"Andy," Joe sighed.

"You know what, forget it…drop them over," she said and hung up "what?" she asked when Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You know you weren't allowed to mind them you weren't able to," he said.

"I know," she sighed and lay back into him "I just want things to get back to how they used to be."

"And they will," Sam said wrapping his arms around her "but you gotta give it time babe," he said softly "Joe knows you're on the mend, he doesn't want to push you too soon."

Andy sighed "why are you always right?"

Sam chuckled and kissed her head "because I am," he said and pulled her closer "we better watch the rest of this before they get here."

Just as the credits rolled Andy tilted her head as headlights filled the living room "they're here," she said and rolled off him.

Sam stood up too "are you going to be civil?" he asked as she walked to the door.

"Yes," she sighed and turned back to the door "hey sweetie," she said as Amy bounced by her.

"Hi!" Amy called as she ran right up the stairs.

Joe walked in with the twins in his arms "she wants to finish some project," he said as he settled them on the floor. "They've been fed they're in their pj's," he said and turned back to her "you can handle everything else right?"

"Yeah," Andy nodded "they'll be fine…what time will you finish at?"

"The usual," Joe replied "can you take them to school too?" he asked.

Andy nodded "sure, not like I haven't done it millions of times before."

Joe nodded and glanced at Sam "did you have plans?" he asked.

"No," Andy said and walked into the living room "we were just gonna chill for the night."

Joe nodded "I better get off Andy, we need to talk though, I'll come over after my shift and thanks!" he called on his way out.

Andy frowned as the front door closed "why do we need to talk?" she asked out loud.

"Because he's your brother and he knows what you're thinking," Sam said and picked up the twins "I'll try get these down now it's already past their bedtime."

Andy nodded "I'll bring up their bottles," she said and picked the bag up off the floor.

…

Later after another movie Andy yawned "bed?" Sam asked.

Andy nodded "hopefully they sleep the night," she said and stood up.

She reached out and pulled Sam to his feet "what time are you leaving here at in the morning?" she asked.

Sam shrugged "I'm supposed to be in work at nine but I can drop the kids off and tell Frank I'm gonna be late," he replied as they walked up the stairs.

"No," Andy said following him "you're not gonna be late, I can take them myself."

"I'll take them," Sam said as they walked into his room.

"Okay," Andy said pulling her shirt over her head "whoever breaks first does what they're told," she said and walked to the bed.

"I don't follow," Sam said raising an eyebrow.

Andy locked eyes with him as she pulled her jeans down her legs as seductively as she could, stepping out of them she walked to him and ran her hands up his chest "how long can you keep your hands off me?" she whispered in his ear.

Sam chuckled and placed his hands on her hips "you know as well as I do I don't last long," he said walking her back to the bed "so how about you drop me off at work then drop the kids to school?"

"Deal," Andy giggled when he pushed her back and climbed on top of her.

Afterwards they lay in the bed Sam looking up at the ceiling while Andy lay on her stomach further down in the bed propped up on her elbows "hey Sam?" she said looking over her shoulder.

"Mh?" he mumbled back.

"How about we redecorate?" she asked "not everywhere but maybe just this room?" she added looking around.

"Sure babe, whatever you want," Sam replied.

Andy sensed he was miles away and a smirk crossed her face "I was thinking we could paint it a nice hot pink."

"Sure," he replied without moving at all.

Andy turned her head again "then I was thinking we could get married in here and throw a big party too."

"Sounds good," he replied…then copped what she had said and sat up.

Andy giggled "you're miles away, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing," he sighed and lay back down.

"Sam I know there is something," Andy said.

Sam sighed again "I was thinking about that guy today."

"Don't," Andy said scooting up to him "we had him checked out he's not in touch with Fulham he's no use to us."

Sam turned his head to look at her "but what if it had been him?" he asked "I saw the look on your face you were terrified…what if it was him and he just slipped away again?"

"Then at least we know he's back from hiding and we will get him," Andy replied settling herself on his chest "don't think about it Sam I'm trying not to."

Sam brought his arm down around her "sorry babe I shouldn't have said anything, I just can't help wonder where he is-what he's doing…does he even remember what you look like."

"Sam," Andy sighed and looked up at him "we will catch him-be it tomorrow or five years from now."

Sam lowered his head and kissed her "I'm just being stupid don't mind me," he said pulling her closer "I can't wait to have you back at work with me."

Andy smiled and kissed him sweetly before lowering her head back to his chest "I can't wait to go back…but," she trailed off and bit her lip "will I be able to do it?"

Sam dropped a kiss on her forehead "it's gonna take you a while to get back into it you have been gone for almost a year Andy."

"I know," she nodded "but what if something happens like it did today and I just stand there like the idiot I was?"

"Andy," Sam said titling her chin up to meet his eyes "you won't be alone on desk and I'll make sure it's rostered between Price and the others so you'll be fine okay?"

Andy smiled and nodded "I don't wanna talk about work any more."

Sam chuckled "good, because you being naked beside me…I can't take not touching you anymore," he said and pulled her under him.

* * *

The next morning Andy had dropped Sam off at the station followed by Amy then the twins. As she drove back home she hit a traffic jam "great," she muttered and pulled the brake, looking across the street she noticed a group of guys just hanging outside a store. She leaned closer as one of them looked like the man who had shot her, as her heartbeat sped up two of them started to cross the street heading right for the truck. Locking the doors she grabbed her phone and dialled Sam. As it rang she looked up and they were gone "stupid Andy," she muttered and shook her head-jumping when Sam answered.

"Hey babe," he said.

"Uh hey," Andy said glancing at the guys again "…sorry, I forgot to ask you what you wanted for dinner-I'm heading to the store now."

Sam chuckled "whatever you want to make is fine…Andy?" he said when she didn't answer.

Andy had located the two guys again they had slipped in behind her truck and were now walking up the street up the other side "babe?" Sam tried again

"Sorry," she said quickly "I'm in a traffic jam just checking if it was moving."

Sam chuckled "alright I have to go now I'm just about to head out to a scene, so I love ya and I'll see ya later."

"Oh okay," Andy replied "I love ya have a good day…bye," she said and hung up.

As soon as the phone was down she lifted the brake and started to crawl along, next time she stopped she was beside them as they talked to another guy. The guy she suspected had his back to her, craning her neck she tried to get a better look-shooting back upright when he turned to look at her.

"Sorry," she said and smiled quickly as he took a step to the truck "you look like my cousin I thought it was him," she smiled again and looked back in front her, it wasn't him.

When she finally got out of traffic she pulled into the side of the road and rested her head against the wheel, every guy now looked like him and she was beginning to freak.

Ten minutes later she was still sat parked up her hands had slowly stopped shaking and the bile in her throat had disappeared. Just as she was about to pull away she screamed when someone banged on the window.

"Sorry!" her brothers partner said from the sidewalk "are you okay Andy? You look a little rattled," he said.

She rolled down her window "Jason hey," she smiled "yeah I'm fine I just had a moment there nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" he asked with concern on his face.

Andy nodded "I'm fine thanks…I gotta go, nice seeing you," she said and pulled away taking deep breaths.

…..

When she arrived home she groaned as she saw Joe sitting on the front porch, shutting off the engine she climbed out and locked the truck. "Shouldn't you be asleep or something?" she asked.

"No," he said taking the grocery bags from her "I told you we needed to talk."

"Does it have to be now?" she asked as she let them in.

"Yes Andy it does," Joe said following her to the kitchen "Jay said he saw you today," he added.

"Yeah I saw him," she replied as she put groceries in the fridge.

"He also told me that you look a little freaked and screamed when he knocked on the window…what's going on?" he asked walking to her.

Andy closed the fridge and walked to the bin with the bag "nothing," she replied "I wasn't looking so I didn't see him when he came up-got a fright."

Joe shook his head "you're lying," he said "Jay said he only came over to you because you looked scared…tell me what's going on Andy?" he asked softly.

Andy shook her head "there's nothing to tell," she said and started to walk towards the living room.

"Andy will you stop lying to me and please tell me what has you so scared!" he yelled.

"Alright!" Andy yelled back "every guy I see is him-every guy that passes me is him!" she shook her head "I followed two guys today because I thought one of them was him."

"Andy," Joe sighed and shook his head.

Andy dropped onto the sofa "what if this happens when I go back to work?" she asked calmly "what if I can't do my job anymore?" she whimpered unknowing to her Sam had came home to see her and now stood outside the room.

Joe walked and sat beside her "Andy," he said siding his hand on top of hers "remember that time I got shot," Andy nodded "I had the same thoughts as you, when I went to back to work I watched everyone-everything."

Andy wiped her face "how did you get over it?" she asked.

Joe shrugged "I had my little sister telling me I was being an idiot that he wasn't gonna walk into the station and shoot me again-that he's long forgotten about me." He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "you just gotta take it one day at a time."

Sam sighed outside he knew that call wasn't what she'd called for at all, walking back to the door he pulled it open and closed it again "babe?" he called as if he'd just arrived.

"Not a word," Andy said as she wiped here eyes "in here!" she called back.

"I gotta head," Joe said as Sam entered the room.

"I thought you wanted to talk," Andy said and stood up with him.

Joe smiled quickly and dropped a kiss on her forehead "it can wait, I'll see ya later," he said and walked out nodding at Sam as he passed.

* * *

Sam waited for the door to close and walked over to her "you okay?" he asked.

Nodding she smiled quickly "what are you doing home?" she asked and walked by him.

Sam followed her to the kitchen "just wanted to see you," he said leaning against the frame.

Andy turned on the kettle and turned back to him "and now you have," she said and leaned against the counter.

Sam pushed himself off the frame and walked to her "you didn't just call about dinner did you?" he asked.

Andy looked away from him she felt like such an idiot "no," she sighed.

Sam nodded even tough she wasn't looking at him "what happened?" he asked sliding his hands onto her hips.

Andy looked up at him "I thought I saw him, he started to walk towards me and I panicked."

Sam nodded again "why didn't you just say that on the phone?"

Andy sighed and tried to step out of his hold-looking up at him as his grip tightened on her waist "because it wasn't him and you'd have came down for nothing again and I'd feel like a bigger fool than I do now."

"Babe," Sam said dropping his knees a little so he could look her in the eye "it's not stupid or anything like it okay," he said softly. "You saw what you saw and you panicked, it's perfectly normal."

"But I can't keep doing that Sam," she said pulling away from him "I have to go back to work soon what if I'm like that at the station?"

"You will be for a while Andy but that's expected that's why you're starting off on desk," he said walking to her. "Babe I know you're scared and you just want all this to be over but it doesn't happen like that," he said sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her back against him "you gotta take it as it comes, you gotta learn not everyone is out to get you."

"I know," she whimpered "all I see his him, when I close my eyes, when I go outside even the mail man freaks me out...I don't wanna feel like that anymore Sam, I wanna be me again."

Sam rested his chin on her shoulder "you're still the same McNally I fell in love with," he said softly "I love you no matter what, it's gonna take time babe."

Andy wiped her face and walked out of his hold "you should get back to work," she said busying herself at the sink.

Sam nodded "but not until I know you're gonna be okay."

Andy smiled and walked to him "I am," she said sliding her arms around his neck "I'm just freaking about going back to work I'll be fine."

Sam looked down on her trying to read her "alright," he sighed not convinced at all "I'll be home dinner time…I'll call you in a bit," he said and kissed her.

As he went to pull away Andy pulled him back and deepened the kiss "my life would mean nothing without you," she said and kissed him again.

Sam smiled and pulled her into a hug "dido," he said and pulled back "I can stay if you want."

"No," she giggled and shoved him out the door "does anyone even know you're here?"

"Nash does," Sam replied and walked to the front door "see ya later babe!" he called as he slipped out.

….

A while later Andy sat alone on the sofa the tv was on but she couldn't even tell you what was on, Sam had been gone about two hours now and all she's done was made coffee and sat down-thinking.

Sighing she placed her now cold coffee down and lay her head back against the sofa, how did she get over this? How did she forget?

She looked to the door as it opened "Sam?" she panicked.

A woman appeared in the doorway "Andy?" she asked with a frown.

"Sarah hey," Andy said and stood up "what are you doing here?" she asked hugging her quickly "Sam never said you were coming."

"Funny, I called him to remind him yesterday…what are you doing here alone?" she asked.

Andy sat back down "I live here I'm allowed be here alone."

Sarah sat beside her nodding "so you two are fully back together?" she asked cautiously.

"Yep," Andy smiled "we sure are, and things couldn't be better…considering what's been happening."

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound like I'm not happy or anything," Sarah said "just you know Sam and talking about things…last time he did tell me anything was the night you got…what happened."

Andy nodded "it's fine Sarah I had a feeling he wouldn't have told you I've moved in and whatever."

Sarah nodded and stood up "I'll just throw my things into my room then how about we go spend the rest of the day together and catch up?"

Andy smiled and nodded "yeah that'd be great, I missed our chats," she giggled.

Sarah chuckled "I missed you too, I always knew you'd get back together but I was afraid Sam was too stubborn to do anything about…it really is great to see you Andy."

Andy smiled "you too Sarah."

"I'll just go," Sarah said nodding to her room.

"Yeah yeah," Andy said and stood up "I'll be ready to go when you come back."

Sarah walked a long to her room and smiled, Sam was never one for feelings but when it came to Andy he did fill her in on something's. She smiled again as she threw her bag down her brother had some explaining to do.

"Ready?" Andy asked when she walked back to the living room "we could stop in on Sam and let him know you're here," she suggested.

"Nah, he'll find out later," Sarah chuckled and pulled the door open "then me and my little brother have some talking to do."

"Hate to be him," Andy giggled as they walked down to Sarah's car she knew what this talk was gonna involve and Sam would be sorry he agreed to let her stay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Very sad about the review drop(really big drop) guess people aren't liking this so much anymore, thanks to those who did read and review…at least I'm pleasing a few people, hope this one gets a better response (sad face**)

Sam arrived home and smiled as he heard Andy laughing "babe?" he called and took off his jacket.

"In here!" she called and bit on her lip as Sarah ran to the laundry room.

Sam walked to the kitchen and leaned on the frame "why are laughing?" he asked after seeing she was sitting on her own with nothing in front of her but a cup.

Andy shrugged "just thought of something," she said and stood up "dinner is ready," she said and pulled down three plates.

Sam frowned "you have an extra plate," he pointed out.

"Oh that would be for me Sammy," Sarah said stepping out.

Andy burst out laughing at the look on his face "I'm sorry she wouldn't let me tell you she was here."

Sam turned and stared at her for a moment "oh that's right, you're staying the weekend," he said and hugged her quickly "trip down alright?" he asked as he walked to help Andy.

"Forget about me," Sarah said taking the plates for him "I think there's a few things you left out the last time we spoke."

"Like?" Sam asked rolling his eyes.

"Like Andy living here or you two being fully back together," Sarah replied.

Sam looked over at Andy who pretended she wasn't listening "well sis, as smart as you are I thought you would have worked all that out by yourself," he said and walked to the door "I'm just gonna change," he said and walked up the stairs.

"Someone's not in a good mood," Sarah said.

Andy nodded "he doesn't like to be ambushed," she giggled and walked to the table.

Sam arrived back and sat beside Andy "what are you doing tonight Sarah?" he asked.

"Figured I'd hang here with you guys if you weren't doing anything," she replied.

"Well we are," Sam replied.

"We are?" Andy asked.

Sam nodded "we're meeting Oliver and Celery at the Penny…didn't I tell you this?"

"Uh no," Andy said and looked at Sarah "can't we arrange it for another night?"

"No," Sam replied "I've already told them we'd meet them this is kinda a big deal for Ollie."

Andy looked at Sarah again and frowned as she smirked looking at Sam "okay," she said slowly and went back to her dinner.

"It's alright Andy," Sarah said "I have friends nearby I can go meet them."

Sam shook his head "I forgot you were coming otherwise I wouldn't have arranged it and you know how hard Ollie has being having it."

"No you didn't," Sarah said "you just don't want to answer my questions that's why you don't wanna hang with me."

"Not true…eat your dinner," he said and looked back to his plate.

Andy looked over at him and sighed he was trying to avoid her but the question was why?

….

After dinner Andy walked to the hall as they landline rang "hello?" she answered.

"McNally hey," came Oliver's voice.

"Hey Ollie," Andy replied "Sam's in the shower will I get him to call you back?" she asked.

"No no that's okay you can just pass on a message," he replied.

"Okay," Andy replied.

"Great, tell him I have to cancel tonight, Celery's sister showed up and she feels bad leaving her."

Andy chuckled "Sarah's here too but he was still going…that's okay we can do it another night."

"Great, tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah," Andy replied "my last Saturday off work," she chuckled.

"Oh yeah I heard about that, well done McNally congrats, can't wait to have you back, no one gets my jokes like you," he chuckled.

"Well I hope you have a few new ones for me," she giggled.

"Oh I do," he chuckled "so I'll see you to tomorrow night and don't forget to pass on the message…bye."

"Bye," Andy said and hung up, walking back to the kitchen she sat beside Sarah "Ollie cancelled so he has no excuse to avoid you now."

Sarah chuckled "you know him as well as I do."

Andy shook her head and stood up it "doesn't take a genius to work out he doesn't talk about his feelings," she said and pulled out two beers.

"Has he talked to you about the shooting?" she asked cautiously.

Andy looked down at her bottle "not really, all he's told me was he was scared when he saw me."

Sarah nodded and took a sip of her beer "when he called that night-before it happened, he was so excited I could hear it in his voice…when he called me back a while later I thought he was just nervous about it…answered with man up she's waiting."

Andy smiled slightly "I was too, I even went to my brothers to see what he thought of my outfit."

Sarah chuckled "why did you go to your brothers? Haven't you got girlfriends to go to?"

And chuckled "I do…I'd already called them a few times before I went to my brothers," she said and looked down at the counter "if I hadn't gone there this wouldn't have happened."

"Andy," Sarah said placing her hand on top of hers "it's not your fault , no one knew what was going to happen it was just bad luck you were there when he came."

Andy nodded "I know that," she said and looked up at Sarah "but how do I stop blaming myself for everything that I've put my family through?"

"They don't blame you so you shouldn't either, the only person to blame is that psycho that pulled the trigger," Sarah said and stood up "we're gonna have a few drinks and catch up, life is bout moving forward," she said and grabbed more beers.

Andy watched her move to the back door and out to the porch, sighing she stood up and followed her.

* * *

Sam arrived out a few minutes later "what's this?" he asked looking at both of them sitting with beers.

"Ollie cancelled so we're catching up," Andy said holding out a beer.

"Why?" Sam asked and took it from her.

"Celery's sister showed up and she didn't want to leave her-we're going out with them tomorrow," she added.

"Alright," he replied and sat down "so what were you two talking about?" he asked.

"You never told me Andy thought she saw the guy who shot her today," Sarah said.

Sam looked over at her "it happened a few hours ago I haven't been talking to you."

"I've been here all day," Sarah replied.

"Yeah well then maybe Andy should have decided if you should know or not," he said and took a sip of his beer.

"What would have happened if it had been him?" Sarah asked watching him closely.

"He'd be arrested and we could all move on….what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject.

Andy pulled herself up "bathroom," she muttered and walked inside.

Sam turned and glared at Sarah "you've upset her," he snapped.

Sarah scoffed "it's you that's upset her."

"How have I upset her?" he yelled.

"Because you won't talk to her about it you keep changing the conversation anytime anyone brings it up!" Sarah hissed. "Do you know she blames herself for what you're feeling?" she asked "that she blames herself for the whole thing just because she went to her brothers house?"

"She didn't need to go there at all!" Sam yelled and jumped up "if she didn't none of this would be happening!"

"Don't you dare blame her for any of this Sam!" Sarah yelled and jumped up "she went to her brother because she was excited and nervous she needed someone to give her a pep talk just like you did with me!"

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I am not blaming her," he said everything he'd bottle up since that night was starting to be released. "She didn't need to go there," he said and sat down "she should have stayed at home and let me pick her up there…I didn't care what she looked like, as long as I got to spend the night just me and her I didn't care."

Sarah smiled sadly "you need to talk to her Sammy," she said and rubbed his shoulder "she knows you're bottling everything up, she needs to talk about this too," she said softly.

Andy stood by the door tears running down her face she knew he was bottling up, even though she blamed herself she never thought he blamed her. Wiping her face she walked back to the door and looked back at him…she had to go, she couldn't put him through any more. Taking one last look at him she turned and hurried up the stairs.

Sam sighed and stood up "fine I'll go talk to her…make yourself scarce," he said and walked inside "keys for the truck are by the stairs!" he called as he walked up them.

When he checked the bathroom he frowned and walked to their bedroom, when he pushed the door in he took a step and stopped as she walked back to the bed with a pile of clothes "what are you doing Andy?" he asked looking at the bags on the bed.

Andy sniffed and looked up at him "what does it look like?" she asked and looked down at her bag as she put the clothes in.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me!" he yelled "looks to me you're leaving!"

Andy slung two bags over her shoulders "nice work detective," she said and walked to the door.

"Hey," he said and grabbed her wrist and pulling her back.

Andy pulled away from him "I heard everything you said Sam…it's best I go," she said and looked at the floor.

"No it's not," he said and pulled her closer "you weren't supposed to hear any of that."

"No one was right?" she asked.

"Andy," he sighed.

"Don't," she sniffed "don't try take it back…I have to go," she said and walked to the door again.

"You can't just walk out on me without an explanation Andy!" he yelled.

"You blame me for the whole thing!" she yelled "how am I supposed to live with you, how am I supposed to sleep beside you every night when I know that?"

"I don't blame you Andy," he said pulling the bags off her shoulders "and you're not going anywhere."

"And you think you can stop me?" she asked.

Sam nodded and walked to the door "I can," he said and closed it, locking it he took the key out and walked to the window, opening it he threw the key out and closed the window again.

"How are we supposed to get out genius?" Andy asked.

Sam shrugged "don't care," he said and walked to the bed, sitting down he looked up at her "I know I've been bottling everything up and I shouldn't have…it was only a matter of time before I blew."

"Typical Sam Swarek," Andy said and walked to the bed "doesn't talk about his feelings no matter what the case may be."

Sam looked over at her as she sat beside him "did it ever occur to you that I am so in love with you?" He asked "that losing you is my biggest fear?"

"Sam," Andy sighed "you know the risks we face on the job."

"We're not talking about the job Andy, you didn't get shot because of the job," he replied.

"No," she said slowly "but it was related to the job."

Sam shook his head "you could have been anyone that guy didn't know you were a cop he just shot!" he snapped.

Andy shrugged "could have happened to anyone."

"Not anyone would walk towards fire," Sam said.

"He's my brother Sam he'd just been shot, was I supposed to run and let that guy finish him off while the kids were upstairs?" she yelled.

"No you should have taken cover and called it in."

"It would have been too late and you know that," Andy replied.

…..

Over an hour had passed since they last spoke both lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling "do you really blame me?" she whispered.

Sam closed his eyes and cursed his stupid sister she always had a way of getting things out of him "I never said I blamed you Andy," he said and rolled on his side "all I said was you didn't need to be there in the first place."

"Sam thing," Andy sniffed.

Sam caught a tear as it rolled down her cheek "Andy look at me," he said softly.

Andy turned her head to look at him "talk to me?" she asked.

Sam sighed heavily but nodded scooting closer to her he pulled her into him "that morning when I woke up I was so excited, I got out of bed and the first thing I did was text you," he chuckled.

Andy scoffed "you said you were up hours."

Sam tilted her chin up so she was looking at him "my first and last thoughts are of you," he said stroking her cheek "we talked for a while then I got a shower-all I could think about was I couldn't wait to see you, I was willing the day to hurry up. I even offered to help Nash put down her new floors," he chuckled.

Andy giggled "I heard about that, great job by the way Leo was thrilled."

"Leo talked about you so the time flew in, it was like he could read my mind. I knew you were at the mall with Price, Nash said she was supposed to go too but Leo's dad let him down, anyway I was thinking about what you two were talking about and if you were as excited as me."

"I was," Andy replied and tilted her head back down "we talked about you the whole time…Chloe got me to try on the dress I was wearing that night."

Sam sucked in a breath the only part of the dress he noticed was the parts covered in her blood, he sighed and pulled her closer "when Amy answered your phone and told me, I couldn't take it in, I wanted her to start laughing and say gottcha Uncle Sam she's still getting ready."

Andy looked up at him again "I didn't even know she was there."

"When Joe got on the phone I knew it was all real, it was like time stood still and I couldn't breath," he said and pulled her even closer. "When I ran in that door and saw Amy sobbing and Joe in a daze I could hear ringing in my ear, my legs were wobbling I was waiting to hit the ground," he said and swallowed loudly. "When I…," he trailed off and let out a shaky breath "when I saw you lying there my heart stopped-I just wanted to die…Andy," he whimpered "I have never been so scared in all my life," he cried "I thought you were gone I thought that was it I'd got you back and lost you all over again…my heart broke."

Andy titled her head and looked up at him he was crying-Sam Swarek was crying, sitting up she scooted closer and pulled him into her "I'm sorry," she whispered "I'm so sorry you had to go through any of that," she said and wrapped her arms around him "I'm never going anywhere Sam-never," she sniffed.

Andy held him closer and let him cry it out she'd never been happier that he's finally opened the gates and let her in. lying back with him she rested her chin on his head "in the ambulance," she said "….I was so happy it was you I saw when I opened my eyes."

Sam blew out a shaky breath and wiped his eyes "it would have been me there with you no matter what the circumstance were."

Andy smiled and stroked his cheek "I love you Sam," she said "I'm so glad we get a second chance."

Sam wiped his face again "don't get to used to that," he chuckled "you'll probably never see that again…I love you too Andy," he said seriously "so much my heart aches when I think about you."

Andy beamed happily that's exactly how she felt about him, sitting up on her knees she slid her hands into his "marry me?" she asked.

"What?" he chuckled and sat up facing her.

"Marry me," she said again "marry me now-tonight."

"Andy," he said seriously.

"No Sam," she cut off "no over thinking about this I want you to be my husband I want us to go to city hall and get married right now…we'll grab Sarah and Joe for witnesses."

"Babe you're not thinking straight," he chuckled.

Andy rolled him flat on his back "I've never been thinking more clearly in my life, I-want-you-to-be-my-husband," she said slowly "you got a problem with that?"

San slid his hands onto her hips "no mam," he said and pulled her closer "I plan to serve and protect you for the rest of my life," he said and kissed her deeply.

Andy pulled back "so we're doing it?" she asked.

Sam nodded and reached out for her "right after we do something else," he said and yanked her down in top of him.

* * *

Afterwards Sam looked down on her "so did I make you stay?"

Andy tilted her head to look up at him smiling she shook her head "you had a part in it but….I'm where I wanna be-you're all that I want," she said and leaned up to kiss him.

Sam pulled back and kissed her quickly "let's get to city hall then," he said and rolled off the bed "I'm gonna wear a suit," he nodded "yeah a suit," he said and walked to his wardrobe.

Andy giggled and rolled out of the bed pulling the sheet with her "I have the perfect dress," she said and walked to her own.

When both were dressed Sam pulled her into his side and walked to the door, trying the handle he chuckled.

"We've no key," Andy giggled.

"No," he chuckled "…not my brightest idea."

"Where's Sarah?" Andy asked.

Sam smiled quickly "I sent her out," he said and walked to the bed.

Andy walked to the bed and dropped down beside him "that's a sign right there," she said and threw herself back.

"What? That we shouldn't get married?" he asked leaning over her.

"No, that we shouldn't get married tonight," she replied.

Sam kissed her quickly "there's always tomorrow….movie in fancy clothes it is," he said and rolled off the bed.

Andy giggled and watched him ruffle through their dvds "scary movie," she said "I wanna cuddle into you," she added when he looked back at her.

"Exorcism of Emily Rose?" he asked.

"Never seen it…put it on," she replied.

"Me either," he said and walked back to the bed "think it was Jerry's," he said and pulled her into him "this better be good buddy," he said looking up at the ceiling.

"It will be," Andy said and snuggled into him "Jerry always had way better taste than you do in movies."

"Shut up or you'll be keeping yourself company," he chuckled.

"And where are you gonna go out the window?" she scoffed.

Sam chuckled and kissed her quickly "shut up," he said and pulled her closer.

Halfway through the film Andy was clinging to Sam as they watched, Andy squealed and Jumped when the bedroom door opened.

"It's just me," Sarah said leaning on the frame "I found this on the front step...care to fill me in?" she asked holding up the key.

Andy got her breathing back on track "your idiot brother locked the door and threw the key out the window."

"Sounded like a good idea at the time," he said.

Sarah chuckled and turned the light on "but you didn't thin…playing dress up?" she asked looking at them.

"If you must know," Sam said scooting to the side of the bed "we've decided to go get married in city hall," he said and stood up "now that you're here we can go."

"What?" Sarah shrieked "are you crazy?" she yelled.

"No," Andy said and slid off the bed "it's what we want," she said and slipped on her shoes.

Sarah blocked the door "so you had a heart to heart and realised you can't live without one another?" They both nodded "so get engaged like normal people!" she yelled "this isn't happening you can forget it."

"You can't stop us," Sam said and went to brush by her.

Sarah held out her hand and pushed him back "Andy," she said looking at her "didn't you tell me the last time you guys were in mine that you wanted your dream wedding?"

"So?" Andy asked.

"So don't you still want that?" she asked "don't you want your dress? The bridesmaids? The biscuit cake-Sam in a tux?" she turned to Sam "and didn't you say you wanted to get married where mom and dad did?"

Andy and Sam looked at one another "none of that matters," he said moving closer to Andy "all that matters is she's here and we have each other."

Andy looked up at him "you want to get married where your mom and dad did?" she asked.

Sam nodded "I did…but that's not important."

"It is to mom and dad," Sarah said.

"Shut up Sarah," Sam said and turned back to her "all that matters is me and you."

"She's right Sam," Andy said "I can't believe I'm actually saying this…we should wait," she said and looked up at him "we should do this properly-like we both wanted."

Sam sighed he knew she was right, he could see it in her eyes she wanted the big wedding thing "fine," he said and kissed her quickly "we'll wait."

"Great I don't need this then," Sarah said holding out the key "give me ten minutes to change and we'll hit the penny…since you're dressed and all," she chuckled and walked off.

…..

A while later they arrived at the Penny Andy had changed into jeans and a top while Sam had just changed into jeans and left the jacket off. Walking inside Andy spotted her friends "I'm gonna go say hello," she said and walked to them.

"Andy," Chloe smiled when she stopped in front of her.

"Hey," she smiled and leaned on the table.

"Hey Andy," the rest greeted.

"You staying?" Nick asked.

"No I can't," she smiled "Sam's sister is in town."

"Bring her over," Chris said "we don't mind."

"Yeah Andy bring her over," Dov said "is she as badass as Swarek?" he asked.

Andy giggled "he's met his match alright," she said and pushed herself off the table "I'll see what she says," she said and walked back to them.

She smiled as she slipped onto the stool beside Sarah "do you want to go over to them babe?" Sam asked.

Andy shook her head "not if you don't want to."

"I'll be fine here I'm gonna talk to Frank about something, you two go over and I'll follow soon," he replied.

"Okay," Sarah said and stood up "which one is Dov?" she asked.

"The skinny one….why?" Andy asked.

"Because I want to meet the rookie that drove my brother insane," she chuckled

"You're looking at her," Sam said pulling Andy to him.

Andy giggled and pulled away from him "I wasn't as bad as Dov…come on," she said and walked by Sarah.

Arriving at the table Andy got everyone's attention "guys this is Sarah, Sam's sister. Sarah this is Nick, Chris, Dov, Chloe, Gail and you know Traci," she said pointing to each.

"Hi everyone," Sarah smiled and sat beside Dov "so have we stories about my brother I should be hearing?"

Everyone laughed "Sarah you're supposed to wait a while before you bring that line out," Traci giggled.

Sarah chuckled "well he'll be over soon and you guys won't answer…so?" she drawled looking at Dov.

"Why you looking at me?" he asked.

"Because Dov," Sarah said turning to face him "I knew more about you than I did Andy when they started dating."

"Oh," he said and blushed slightly "well we were all a handful.

"Speak for yourself," Gail chuckled "you know were we on a john sweep and Dov called in anything every ten seconds and got chewed out by Boyko."

"Ah yeah the John sweep," Sam said coming up behind them "the night I told McNally to wear the leopard print and she wore the green."

"That top was Traci's and way too revelling," Andy said.

"Would have went well with the porno boots," Traci chuckled.

"Alright less of our rookie mistakes and more with the future," Andy said "how would you guys like to come to a dinner party?" she asked.

"A dinner party?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Andy nodded "we'll all get dressed up and have dates it'll be great fun."

"Yeah great for those of you who have dates," Nick said.

"Oh please," Andy scoffed "Lennon is totally into you ask her." she said and looked at Gail "and you can bring Holly, so that just leaves Chris."

"I'm happy to go by myself thanks," he said getting uncomfortable at everyone looking at him.

"Chris I'll be your date if you want," Sarah said "…when is this party?" she asked looking at Andy.

"Next Saturday," Andy replied.

"Oh darn you'll be gone by then," Sam said "don't worry Diaz we'll find someone for you by next week."

Sarah glared at him "it just so happens I have a meeting down here next Saturday so I can hang around for the day…if you want to save all the hassle of looking for a date," Sarah added quickly she was ten plus years his senior and didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea.

"Uh yeah," Chris said and shifted in his seat "that'll be great Sarah thanks."

"Don't mention it," she said and stood up "if you'll excuse me I have a friend to meet across town."

"Aww really?" Sam asked "you don't wanna hear stories about me?"

Sarah smirked and grabbed her bag "why don't you tell them the story of how I stopped you two going to get married tonight," she slapped him on the cheeks "later Sammy," she chuckled and hurried off.

Andy looked to the floor as a blush over took her cheeks, she shook her head and stood up "I need to pee…back in a sec," she said and hurried off before anyone could say anything.

Sam chuckled as they all stared at him and picked up his beer "we were heading to city hall and now we're not," he said and took a sip. "Don't give her the third degree," he said and walked back to Frank leaving them all staring open mouthed.

* * *

Andy took a few deep breaths and emerged from the bathrooms "nu-uh," Traci said pushing her back in as Chloe and Gail followed "explain," she said.

Andy sighed "we had a massive fight then he finally talked to me about the shooting so we decided to go to city hall but Sam locked us in and threw the key out the window."

"Why did he do that?" Chloe frowned.

"Because I had my bags packed I was leaving," Andy muttered.

"What!" Traci yelled "why in the hell would you do that?"

"Yeah we thought you guys were happy," Gail added.

Andy sighed and sat up on the sinks "we were-we are," she corrected "I walked out on him and Sarah talking, the way he was talking he blamed me for what happened and I thought if I left he wouldn't have to go through it any more."

"Andy," Traci said shaking her head "you know that wouldn't have worked at all."

"I know Trac," Andy said "we're fine now we talked about everything he even cried…don't tell anyone that," she said glancing nervously at each of them.

"So what now?" Gail asked "are you still doing city hall?" she asked.

Andy looked down at her hands and smiled "nope," she said and looked up "we're doing it the way we always wanted."

Traci smiled glad her best friend hadn't rushed into this "so all you have to do now is wait for him to ask."

"So you're not engaged yet?" Chloe asked.

"No," Andy replied.

"How do you know he will ask you then?" she asked.

"Really Chloe?" Gail scoffed "they were ten minutes away from getting hitched so I think it's pretty safe to say he will ask her."

Chloe nodded "alright I get it now," she said and pulled the door open "shame I really love weddings," she said and walked out.

Andy chuckled and jumped down "one more drink then I'm heading home," she said and followed Chloe.

"So who you gonna pick for bridesmaids?" Gail asked.

"Gail," Andy laughed "when the time comes you'll know."

"So I will be one?" she asked.

"Yeah and I'll be maid of honour right?" Traci asked.

"Guys," Andy said turning back to them "if and when the time comes yes you'll be in it so please leave it at that," she said and walked back to the table.

"Oh there's no if about it, just look at him he's totally smitten," Gail said watching Sam's face light up as she walked to him.

"I give it a month before he's asked her," Traci said.

Gail scoffed "I'm thinking more a week or two," she said and walked back to the table.

Andy smiled at Sam as she got to him "I'm gonna head after this but you can stay if you want."

"Nah, Frank just left so I'll go with you," he smiled.

Andy nodded and kissed him sweetly "call me when you're ready," she said and walked back to her table.

…..

When they arrived home they went straight to bed "man I'm beat," Andy groaned and pulled her jeans off "that was one long day," she said and climbed under the covers.

"Just as well you weren't planning a dinner party for tonight," he said climbing in beside her.

"Sorry," she said and smiled quickly "it just popped into my head…I can use my old house if you'd rather that," she said.

Sam smiled and rolled to face her an idea forming in his head "nah you can have it here," he said and kissed her quickly "night babe, I love ya."

"Night," she yawned and snuggled closer "I love you too," she said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Sam lay looking up at the ceiling he needed this plan to go perfectly thinking for a moment he smiled as someone crossed his mind…Nash, he closed his eyes and pulled her closer sighing happily, he felt much lighter like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He was glad he'd finally let her in, now he didn't know what all the fuss was about, chuckling to himself he let sleep take over.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now Monday morning and Andy was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee, looking at the clock she sighed she'd still over and hour before they had to leave-Sam wasn't even up yet.

In the bedroom Sam rolled over and reached out for Andy, when he got thin air he sat up and opened his eyes, yawning he rolled out of the bed to go look for her. Walking into the kitchen he stopped "morning babe," he said slowly.

Andy looked up from her magazine "morning," she replied and gave him a big smile.

Sam frowned she was dressed and all "are you okay?" he asked walking to sit beside her.

"I'm great," she replied and leaned over to kiss him quickly "your breakfast is in the oven, coffee is on and I left some hot water for you," she said and stood up "I'm gonna go call Joe," she said and walked by him.

"Andy!" he called after her "it's six am! Joe's still in bed!"

Andy walked back and sat beside him "forgot he was off today."

Sam placed his hand on top of hers "are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "I just couldn't sleep so I got up."

"And what time was that?" he asked.

Andy shrugged "a little before five."

Sam sighed "why didn't you wake me?"

"Why would I?" she asked "you had an extra hour in bed."

"I would have gotten up with you…what have you been doing since you got up?" he asked.

Andy shrugged "cleaned a bit then I got a shower and dressed then breakfast," she replied and stood up "I might take the bin out now before I forget."

"Leave it Andy," Sam said "I'll do it when we're leaving," he said and stood up "babe you're gonna be wrecked come lunch time, why don't you sleep until we have to go," he suggested.

"I'm fine," Andy replied "I'm just a little nervous and I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

Sam titled her chin up "it's just me babe you don't have to put an act on for me," he said softly. "I know you're nervous and scared, you were tossing and turning all night."

"I know," Andy sighed "I just have to keep myself busy then the nerves take a back seat for a while."

Sam ran his thumb up and down her cheek "Andy it is gonna be hard I won't lie about that, but you can do it, I know you can."

Andy looked up at him "but what if I freak out?"

"Then you freak out," Sam replied and pulled her closer "one step at a time."

"But what I-" she was cut off as his lips closed over hers.

Sam pulled back and smiled down on her "I love you, you're gonna be fine okay?"

Andy nodded "I know," she said and pulled him back to her for some before work fun.

….

When they arrived at the station Andy held onto Sam's hand tightly as people stopped to welcome her back. By the time she got to the locker room she was already tired of saying thanks and great to be back.

Sam turned her to face him "I can wait here for you and we can go in together," he offered.

Andy smiled and shook her head "you're a detective you don't have to come to parade-but thank you," she said and kissed him quickly "I'll meet you for lunch…love ya!" she called as she went inside.

Sam smiled watching her go "love ya too babe," he said and walked to the men's locker rooms.

When Andy got to her locker she pulled down a piece of paper that was stuck in her door opening it she chuckled _welcome back Andy, place hasn't been the same without you, Chloe. _Opening her locker she chuckled again at the note left by Dov _it's rock and roll time McNally's back,_ looking at her uniform she pulled it out and held it on front of her it had been a long time since she'd seen it-but Traci being the best friend she was had it dry-cleaned and put back.

Dressing slowly she walked to the mirror and looked at herself, her eyes filled with tears she had missed this place so much. She wiped her eyes as the door opened and Gail came in followed by Chloe and Traci.

"You all set to get back into it?" Gail asked.

Andy smiled "I am," she nodded and turned to them "at least it still fits me," she giggled.

"Please," Traci said "you can eat anything you want and still not gain anything."

Chloe sat on the bench "have you been to see Frank yet?" she asked.

Andy shook her head "I called him yesterday he told me just to come to parade as normal."

"Speaking of parade we have ten minutes," Gail said and walked to her locker.

"Better get ready then," Chloe said and walked to her locker.

When they were dressed they walked to parade together Andy smiled at more officers as they welcomed her back and sat between Chloe and Gail up front.

Frank walked in and smiled at her "I hope everyone has welcomed our McNally back," he said and walked to the podium "right straight to it, Price and Diaz booking, McNally front desk and everyone else is on the board, serve protect and come home safe" he said and walked back to the door.

"Sir!" Andy called and hurried after him "I'm on desk on my own?" she asked panicking a little.

Frank smiled and turned back to her "your partner is already waiting and from what I know I wouldn't keep him waiting too long," he chuckled and walked off.

"What?" Andy frowned watching him go, sighing she turned and headed for the front desk "what the hell just happened?" she asked herself now even more confused.

* * *

When Andy arrived at the desk she stopped open mouthed at who was sitting there.

"I'd close that mouth if I were you McNally you'll start catching flies," Sam smirked.

Andy looked him up and down back in uniform she closed her mouth and took a step closer to him "wha…why?" she shook her head to clear her muddled mind "why are you back in uniform and why the hell are you behind a desk?" she asked "you hate desk you never do desk."

Sam chuckled and tugged her into the seat beside him "I wanted to be here with you today-all day."

Andy smiled "you arranged this?" she asked moving her chair closer to his.

Sam smiled and kissed her quickly "I did babe," he said and sat back "I wanted to be for you."

Andy smiled again "you're awesome you know that?" she giggled "thank you Sam, really, you have no idea what this means to me."

Sam slid his hand into hers "it's not a big deal it's your first day back I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"No Sam it is a big deal, you're a detective," Andy said "you should be in the office with Traci."

"And I will be…as soon as you get back into the swing of things," he said and turned to the desk.

"That could take weeks," Andy said.

"Then I'm here for weeks," he said and answered the phone "fifteen division," he said winking at her.

Andy smiled at him and moved for her desk phone as it rang, she was so overwhelmed at what he'd done. When he got off the phone she transferred her own call "is that what you had to talk to Frank about at the Penny?" she asked.

"Was wondering how long it would take you to figure that one out," he chuckled.

"Sam you don't have to do this, I mean I really really appreciate it I know you'd rather be out on cases," she said.

"I know that too," he said and turned to face her "but I wanna be here with you so stop worrying about me and answer that phone," he chuckled as it rang.

"You're not my training officer anymore you know," she giggled.

"And thank god for that," he chuckled "we'd be well fired by now."

Andy giggled and answered her phone "fifteen division" she said happily.

"How did I know you'd answer this phone?" Joe chuckled.

"Other than you're a cop and know the drill you'd have to be stalking me," she giggled.

Joe chuckled "how are you settling in?"

Andy looked over at Sam "great…you'll never guess who my partner is."

"I'm guessing Chloe Dov or Chris?"

"Nope," Andy giggled "it's Sam-Sam is sitting here beside me in uniform," she giggled again as he poked her and gave her his unimpressed look.

Joe chuckled "Sammy's back in his blues? That I gotta see-take a picture."

"Yes but just for now until I settle in."

"So you're okay?" Joe asked.

"Did you call just to check up on me?"

"No, I'd like to speak to detective Nash."

"Oh all official now?" Andy giggled "hold please," she said and pressed the hold button before transferring it to Traci's desk.

….

A while later Sam stood up "this is boring I'm gonna go get a coffee you want one?" he asked.

Please," Andy giggled "and I already told you you don't have to be here."

Sam leaned down and kissed her "you're just lucky I love you so much," he said and walked off.

"Your brother is a nutball," Traci said leaning on the desk.

Andy turned from watching Sam "why, what he do?" she asked.

"That call you transferred a while ago," Traci said and walked around to Sam's seat "he didn't want anything."

"What?" Andy frowned "what did he say then?"

Traci chuckled "he said ' Andy is on to me so pretend we're talking about a case' then he went on to talk about the dinner party."

Andy giggled "I knew he just called to check up on me…did he say who his date was?" she asked curiously.

"No," Traci replied "but he did say we know he and we like her," she said and stood up as Sam walked back.

"Wonder who it is…do you think she's a cop?"

"Well for her sake I hope she is," Traci chuckled "or she'll have no clue what we're all talking about-oh I came by to see what you were doing for lunch."

Andy looked over at Sam as he sat down "um," she said and looked at Traci

"I'm meeting Ollie so go ahead babe," he said and placed a coffee in front of her.

Andy smiled and turned back to Traci "wanna go to Eddie's?" she asked.

"Yes," Traci nodded "we have not been to Eddie rockets in I don't know how long-Chris and Dov are gonna wanna come," she added.

Andy nodded "that's fine I'm sure Chloe and Gail will too…I'll call them and let them know," she added as another detective called Traci.

"Cool see ya later!" she called as she walked towards the office.

Andy turned back to Sam "I feel bad not having lunch with you after what you did for me today."

"Don't," Sam replied "I made plans with Ollie because I knew all your friends would wanna hang out with you-go and have some fun," he smiled and walked around the desk as a man stopped on the other side.

Andy watched him with the old man he really was so sweet and perfect, she still couldn't believe he had done this for her she knew how much he hated the desk or booking, he'd once told her he'd rather chew his own arm off.

As the man walked away and Sam walked back to her she grabbed his hand " you're in for a treat later, I'm gonna make you a special dinner tonight."

"Can't wait," he smiled and squeezed her hand.

* * *

After shift Andy sat on the bed of Sam's truck waiting on him thinking about what she was going to make-Sam loved a lot of food. She looked up as the door opened and he walked out with Oliver seeing the two of them together she knew what she was going to make…her secret pasta.

One night when they were together the first time round Oliver had dragged a moping Sam over to her place after three days not talking to one another and it just so happened it was the day she was making it to bring to his so they could sort it out they couldn't get enough oft it…Sam had even forgotten what they were arguing over.

"Night Andy!" Oliver called pulling her from her thoughts.

"Night Ollie!" she called back "hey you," she smiled as Sam stepped in between her legs.

"Baby," he chuckled and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back he pulled her off the truck "do we need to stop at a store for dinner?" he asked as they walked around the truck.

"Yes I said I was making you dinner I need to pick up stuff," Andy said as she climbed in.

"Andy you don't have to go to all this trouble we can just make something we already have," Sam said.

Andy leaned in and kissed him "I love you and I wanna show you how grateful I am for today."

"Alright," he said and started up the truck "store it is," he said and slipped his hand into hers and pulled away.

When they arrived home Sam carried the bags into the kitchen, when he turned around he stopped at Andy leaning against the door looking at him "what?" he chuckled.

"Nothing," Andy said and walked to him, sliding her hands up his chest she started to open his buttons "you're just so sexy it actually hurts to look at you," she said and looked up at him as she slid his shirt off his shoulders.

She stepped closer to him and kissed him slowly before moving onto his neck "babe," he groaned and slid his hands onto her hips digging his fingers in as she bit him.

"You want me?" she whispered in his ear and stepped back, as he nodded she slowly undone her own shirt. Dropping it to the floor she started to walk backwards "come and get me," she said seductively.

Sam sucked in a breath as she slid her jeans off and threw them on top of her shirt "Andy you're killing me here," he said and took a step to her "I think I'm gonna have to do something about this."

Andy smiled wickedly "you can do whatever you want," she said and walked to the stairs.

Sam groaned and followed her this woman would bring him to his knees. Finding her on the bed he climbed on top of her "I'm in charge now," he said and kissed her hard.

….

Afterwards they both lay breathing heavily "wow," And sighed and turned her head "where the hell did that come from?"

Sam chuckled and turned his head "I just know what makes you tick," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

Andy pulled back "as soon as I can get up I'll make a start on dinner…you have to stay out of the kitchen."

Sam pulled her closer and held her tight "how about we just stay here?" he asked and kissed her shoulder.

"Nope," Andy replied and pulled away from him "I got all the stuff I'm making dinner," she said and rolled out of the bed "I'll call you when it's ready," she said as she pulled clothes on.

Almost an hour later she walked up to the bedroom "dinners ready babe," she said.

Sam turned of the tv and rolled off the bed "stealing my name now?" he asked walking to her.

Andy giggled when he pulled her to him "figured you'd like it better than baby."

Sam smiled and turned her around and began walking her to the stairs "I like when you call me baby," he said as they went downstairs.

Andy turned and slid her hands into his and began to pull him to the kitchen "alright baby," she giggled "hope you like this," she said and pulled him inside.

Sam stopped and looked over her shoulder "babe," he said when he looked around "you didn't have to do all this," he said walking by her.

She had dimmed the lights, set up the table-candles included and had music on low in the background "this is amazing," he said and sat down pulling her onto his lap "thank you," he said and kissed her sweetly.

Andy turned her body so she was straddling him "Sam," she said running her fingers through his hair "I don't think you know just how much you've been here for me. From the day I got shot you were there and you haven't left my side since, I know it was so hard for you and I can't imagine what you were thinking anyone else would have walked away but you didn't," she smiled "you stuck by me through everything and I love you so much more for it… if it's possible to love you more than I already did."

Sam smiled and slid his hands onto her cheeks "it's simple Andy," he said and looked up at her "I love ya."

Andy smiled as her eyes filled with tears "me and you Sam that's all that matters, we've worked through all the mistakes we made last time round and I promise they will never happen again, we're going forward this time."

Sam leaned in and kissed her "me and you babe and that's the way it's always gonna be…until the kids come along," he chuckled.

Andy smiled "you wanna have kids?" she asked.

Sam nodded "only with you," he said and tapped her butt "now hurry up and eat so we can get back to bed."

* * *

Saturday was now upon them and Andy was starting to wonder why she arranged this party in the first place. She had asked for today and tomorrow off for her and Sam but Frank said he needed Sam with a case in the D's office so now here she was at home alone scrubbing the house and making the downstairs party proof.

She sighed as her phone rang "hello?" she said.

"Hello to you too grumpy…what's up?" Joe asked.

"Nothing," Andy sighed "Sam was supposed to be off to help me sort out the house but he had to work so now I'm here trying to move this stupid coffee table…who'd have known a glass table would be so heavy," she huffed.

Joe chuckled "stop getting stressed out go have a coffee, I'll be there in ten," he said and hung up.

Andy looked down at the coffee table that wouldn't budge "I hope someone breaks you tonight," she said and walked to the kitchen.

Joe arrived a few minutes later and parked up the side of the house and let himself in "Ands!" he called from the hallway.

"Here!" she called from the kitchen "where are the kids?" she asked when he walked in alone.

"Amy is at a party and Jenna and Jay took the twins swimming with his other two," he said and sat beside her "you got me till three."

Andy nodded at the start she freaked but now she was kinda glad Jenna was around to help out too, she was seventeen and so good with the kids-and they'd known Jenna since Barrett became Joe's partner, she was just a kid herself then. "Okay, I'll put you to work after coffee," she giggled and went to make him some "so who's your date?" she asked walking back to him.

Joe smirked "you'll see later," he said and took the cup.

"Aw come one Joe that's not fair," Andy whined "you have to tell me."

Joe chuckled "I don't have to tell you anything you called and told me to bring a date so I am," he said and took another sip of his coffee.

Andy narrowed her eyes at him "I'll get it out of you before you leave or I shall resort to violence."

"You do that and see where it gets you," Joe chuckled.

They both looked to the back door as it opened "hey," Sam said walking to the table "Joe," he greeted.

"Sammy…no uniform today?" Joe chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Andy "did you show him that photo?"

"Oh yeah," Andy said "no I didn't I forgot all about it," she smirked "till now."

Sam groaned "why did I say anything," he said and walked to the pot "I'm here for an hour so is there anything you need me to do?"

"Yeah smash that stupid coffee table," she muttered.

Sam chuckled "you don't listen at all do you?"

"What?" she asked.

Sam chuckled again "I told you the glass comes off I even told you how to take it off."

Joe burst out laughing at the look on Andy's face "was she still asleep when you told her?" he asked.

Sam chuckled "sort of…my own fault I guess, I suppose I'll go move it now," he said and walked into the living room.

"You didn't tell me anything about that stupid table!" Andy called after him.

Joe chuckled and stood up "you never did listen…what do you want me to do?"

"Shut your face for starters," she chuckled "then you can help me bring chairs in from the shed," she said and walked into the living room.

….

Sam had gone back to work and it was now time for Joe to leave "I'll be over before seven to give you a hand set the table," he said as he walked to the door.

"It's fine Sam will be here Trac is coming early too…who you bringing?" she asked again.

Joe chuckled and opened the back door "Linda!" he called and closed it behind him.

Andy clapped her hands excitedly and followed him "I knew you liked her!" she yelled.

"See ya later Ands!" Joe chuckled as he pulled out of her drive.

Andy smiled and watched him go it was about time he thought about himself, walking back into the house she looked around to make sure everything was ready. Going to her room sat on her bed deciding what to wear before she went to have a nice long soak in the tub.

Just as she climbed into the bath her phone rang "hello," she groaned.

"Hello sunshine," Sam chuckled "what's wrong now?"

"Nothing I just finished getting the place ready and now I'm halfway into the tub."

Sam gasped "you're wet and naked without me?"

Andy giggled "well you said you'd be home by now so it's your own fault."

"Just as well I'm pulling in then," he replied.

"Too late I've locked the door," she said and hung up, giggling she lowered herself into the tub and reeled in the hot water warming her up instantly.

She looked up as the door opened "liar," Sam said closing the door behind him.

"Just how fast did you run through the house?" she giggled.

Sam chuckled and pulled his clothes off "fast enough to need a rest," he said and climbed in behind her pulling her back into him "house looks great babe," he said trailing kisses up her shoulder.

"Mmh Sam stop," she moaned and lay her head back against him.

"Doesn't sound like you want me to," he murmured in her ear and moved back to her neck.

Andy tilted her head to the side and brought her hand up around his neck "that feels so good," she said and tightened her grip on him as he bit her.

Sam moved his head around and kissed her deeply "before this goes any further I have something I wanna talk to you about," he said and lay back taking her with him.

"Yeah?" she asked lacing her fingers with his "what is it?"

Sam blew out a breath he'd been thinking about this since last night "I wanna have a baby Andy-with you, and I just wanna know how you feel about that."

Andy was silent for a few minutes, slowly turning to face him she studied him "you really wanna have a baby now?" she asked.

Sam nodded "if you're ready for it."

Andy nodded and moved closer to him "I'm ready to start a family with you," she said and kissed him slowly.

* * *

It was now party time and two by two everyone started to arrive, Sam stood by the counter watching Andy rub her hip "still sore?" he asked.

And giggled and nodded "I'll be fine later, that'll teach me to have sex in the tub."

"Whoa I so did not need to hear that," Joe said making a face.

Andy blushed and glared at Sam as he laughed "uh hey," she said and looked beyond him "hey Linda, glad you could make it…you remember Sam," she smiled "drink?" she asked.

"Hey Andy good to see you again-you too Sam," she replied "and a wine would be great thanks."

"Sam will you get Joe and Linda a drink while I bring these to Gail and Holly?" Andy asked as she held up two bottles.

"Sure babe," Sam said and moved to the fridge "red or white Linda?" he asked

"Andy has white wine?" Joe chuckled.

"Red will be fine thanks Sam," Linda said.

"I bought two bottles on the way home," Sam chuckled "Andy thinks no one drinks it.

"And they haven't been touched," Andy said as she walked by him for more drinks "Chris and your sister are here," she added.

"Diaz is dating your sister?" Joe asked surprised.

"No," Sam scoffed "she's his date for tonight…he didn't want to ask anyone, I better go say hello I'll be back soon," he said and handed them their drinks before walking into the living room.

Andy walked by him again "white wine for your sister and a beer for Chris," she said and went to greet Dov and Chloe.

"Andy why don't you grab a drink and relax babe?" Sam asked as she hurried by him again.

"Steve and Traci need more drinks!" she called back.

Sam shook his head and turned to Sarah "I'll be back in a minute-grab a seat!" he called as he followed her. "Andy," he said pulling her away from the fridge "you've been running around all day go sit with your friends, if they want another drink they know where they are," he said handing her a glass of wine and guiding her out of the kitchen "you've done enough today babe," he said dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Fine," she sighed "but dinner will be ready soon please make sure no one goes into the dinning room," she asked as he pushed her down beside Chloe and Gail.

"I will as long as you stay there," he said and walked back to the kitchen.

…

"Alright everyone dinner is ready!" And called from the dinning room.

Everyone gathered and took their seats "wow Andy this is amazing," Chris said as he looked around the transformed room.

"Yeah looks totally different," Dov added.

"Thanks guys," Andy smiled and walked into the kitchen to grab the food.

"To Andy!" Gail said and held up her glass "a great hostess, cook and an awesome bartender," she giggled.

Everyone laughed and held up their glasses "to Andy!" they all yelled.

Andy blushed and giggled "alright alright I know I said this was supposed to be a dinner part like on tv but I'm itching to dance to eat up everyone hope you'll still have room for desert…I made it all by myself," she said proudly

"In that case I'll pass," Joe said making everyone laugh.

"Alright you don't get any cheesecake then," Andy giggled.

After dinner Sam nodded to Traci who nodded back and got up off her seat, as soon as Andy placed the cheesecake down she jumped as the light went off "Sam," she whined "the bulb is gone…Sam?" she asked when he didn't answer her.

Everyone looked to his seat to find him gone "I think he's in the kitchen," Traci smirked and nodded her head.

Andy frowned "I didn't see him in there."

Traci rolled her eyes "well go see what he's doing then."

Andy narrowed her eyes "what's going on here?" she asked and walked to her "what are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything," Traci replied "I was going to the bathroom until the light went off."

Andy shook her head "alright I'll go see what he's doing…Joe you're not to touch that until I get back," she added and walked into the kitchen "Sam?" she called when she couldn't see him.

"In here babe!" he called from the dining room.

Andy shook her head and walked back to the door "how did you get back in here so…" she trailed off as he stood in front of her in a tux "w…what's going on?" she asked glancing at Traci grinning like an idiot.

Sam took her hand and led her back to her chair without a word, sitting her down he winked at her and lowered himself down on one knee "oh my god!" Andy yelled ignoring Chloe Gail and every other girl in the room say the same thing.

Sam chuckled and took both her hands in hers "I can't wait anymore Andy, we found our way back to each other and our love is stronger than it was before-we're stronger. You're my soul mate, it's you my heart beats for, I love you more than I could ever say, you're my world-my life Andy, I'd be nothing without you," he said pulling one hand away and reaching into his pocket. Pulling out a box he opened it and looked up at her again "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you….Andy McNally will you please please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Andy was in shock staring down at the massive diamond shining back at her, she looked up at Sam to see him smiling at her as if to say take your time. Looking back down at the ring again she sniffed and let out a nervous giggle well aware of everyone watching her. Blowing out a breath she nodded "yes," she whispered "yes," she said more loudly "yes!" she squealed and jumped off the chair onto him.

Sam chuckled and caught her around the waist as they both tumbled to the floor, he looked up on her and brought his hand up to her cheek "I hope these are happy tears," he said and wiped them away.

Andy nodded "you're an idiot," she giggled and kissed him.

Sam pulled the ring from the box and looked up at her again forgetting everyone else was there, taking her hand up he slid the ring up her finger "perfect fit," he said and ran his thumb over it.

"I love you," And said staring down at it "it's beautiful."

"I know this is a special moment and all but please don't forget we're all here and start stripping one another," Oliver chuckled.

Sam chuckled and lay back on the floor "way to ruin the moment man."

Andy giggled and stood up pulling him with her, she was immediately attacked by a bunch of squealing tearstained faced women while Sam was pulled away by the guys.

….

A while later Andy and Sam lay on the sofa, with her lying back against him, somehow the party had moved out back "you happy babe?" he asked kissing her neck quickly.

Andy looked down on her ring and smiled "so happy," she said and turned her head "you've made me so happy."

Sam smiled back "that's all I want," he said and kissed her sweetly.

"Amy is gonna be so excited," Andy said a few minutes later.

Sam chuckled "I think Sarah is still in shock."

"I'm still in shock," Andy giggled "I had no idea you were planning this."

"That's the idea of a surprise," he replied.

And giggled and snuggled back into him "did anyone know?"

"Me the guy who sold it to me and two other people," Sam answered.

"Trac and Ollie?" Andy asked.

Sam chuckled "who else," he said and pulled her closer "you ready to join the party you did say you wanted to dance."

"As long as you save a dance for me," she said and stood up.

"Always babe always," he said and followed her.

**A/N so there you have a happy chapter, I'm thinking about wrapping this up in about two chapters so sorry if this one seems rushed or crammed-oh and I apologise if there are any Y's missing as my button doesn't want to work properly, I did look over it a few times but I may have missed some**.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Andy groaned and rolled over in the bed, her head was pounding and her mouth felt like sandpaper-worst hangover in a long time. Snuggling into Sam she groaned when he pulled her closer.

"That bad?" he chuckled.

"I feel like I wanna puke," she groaned "stupid drink."

Sam chuckled and dropped a kiss on her head "I told you to go easy on the third bottle of wine."

"Yeah well you don't get engaged every day do you?" she asked and sat up "you have to celebrate with shots too, I'm gonna go get a shower if I'm still standing after it I might go for a swim."

Sam groaned and sat up as she pulled the sheet with her "can't we just spend the day in bed?" he asked "we're meant to be celebrating."

Andy walked back to the bed as her head spun and her mouth watered "okay," she said falling into it and pulled the covers over her head.

Sam pulled her back against him "so we'll hang out here all day and be fresh for work tomorrow."

"Agreed…call Frank and tell him you're back on detective rotation tomorrow," Andy said.

Sam sat up a bit "you sure?" he asked.

Andy rolled to face him "I'm sure," she smiled "it's been a long week but I'm back to myself now-feels like I never left."

Sam nodded "okay," he said and lay back down "tomorrow you'll have Price or Diaz."

"Chloe," she said quickly and giggled "I love Chris but sometimes he doesn't know when to shut up."

Sam sighed and scooted closer "you think you can eat?" he asked.

"I could go for something greasy right about now, but how can we do that without getting out of bed?" she giggled.

Sam pulled back the covers "I'm alright just tired so I'll go, the usual?" he asked as he got dressed.

"Please baby," Andy yawned and closed her eyes.

"Love you fiancée!" Sam called as he ran down the stairs.

"Love you too fiancé !" she giggled back, looking down at her ring she sighed happily she thought it was all a dream.

When Sam arrived home they ate in bed "that was just amazing," Andy said placing the wrapper on her locker "thank you," she said and kissed him quickly.

"Did it help?" he asked brushing crumbs off the bed.

"Yep," she nodded "I feel like I can shower without throwing up," she giggled.

Sam chuckled "let the food settle first."

"Movie when I get out?" she asked.

Sam nodded "sure, you know I could join you," he said sliding his hand over her stomach.

"Or I could puke on you," she giggled.

Sam chuckled and rolled on his side "way to ruin the moment babe."

Andy giggled and rolled into the back of him "after a nap," she said and slung her arm over his waist.

Sam chuckled "you woke up not even an hour ago."

"Shush," Andy said and snuggled closer to him "it's sleepy time."

Sam shook his head "when I said spend the day in bed I meant awake."

"Well you should have been clearer now shush," she giggled.

…..

When Andy woke up a while later she found she was alone in the bed figuring Sam was around the house somewhere she grabbed the sheet and walked to the bathroom that food and sleep made her feel a whole lot better. Turning on the shower she dropped the sheet and went to step under the water until a voice stopped her.

"Nice view," Sam chuckled.

Andy turned and saw him over the other side of the room shaving "could say the same but you still have your shorts on," she smirked and stepped into the shower.

Sam turned back to the mirror "you feel better now?" he asked.

"I do!" she called over the water "just a bit tired."

Sam finished shaving and walked to the toilet flipping down the lid he sat on it "do you fancy going out for dinner then?"

Andy stuck her head out "fancy dinner or diner dinner?" she asked.

"Whatever you want babe," he said and stood up "either is fine with me," he said and kissed her.

Andy slid her hand around his neck as he tried to pull away "where do you think you're going?" she asked with a smirk.

"Andy," he warned "don't you dare."

Andy giggled and pulled him in with her "what you gonna do about it?" she asked wrapping her two arms around his neck.

Sam wiped the water from his face "if you want me babe all you have to do is say."

Andy slid her hands down to his waistband "I want you," she whispered and kissed him while lowering his shorts.

After their shower they both walked back to the bedroom laughing "so where do you wanna go?" Sam asked as he dried off.

Andy shrugged "not really in the fancy candle lit mood."

Sam chuckled "alright we'll go to a diner then," he said and walked to his get his clothes.

Andy nodded and walked to her wardrobe "how about we go movies after?" she asked.

Sam turned back to her "is there something you wanted to see?"

Andy shrugged "a few but since you're so amazing an all I'll let you pick," she giggled.

Sam chuckled and kissed her "suits me fine…you've got twenty minutes!" he called as he walked out of the room.

"It's me Sam!" she called after him "I need that to moisturise alone!"

She heard him chuckled "skip it then!" he called back "we'll only be going to bed when we get home anyway!"

Andy giggled and pulled on jeans and a shirt "fine!" she called "I'll also leave off the sexy underwear then since I don't have time!"

"Take your time babe!" he called back.

Andy giggled and grabbed her hairdryer "I'm dressed now so too bad for you!"

Sam shook his head and walked out to the stairs "that's cheating!" he yelled up and walked back into the kitchen it was moments like this he loved so much with her.

* * *

Monday morning came too quickly for either of their liking as the alarm went off Sam pulled back the covers and climbed out of the bed while Andy groaned and pulled the covers over her.

Sam chuckled and pulled them to the floor "we're not doing this again, I let you have an extra fifteen minutes this morning as it is so get up."

Andy rolled out of the bed and stumbled sleepily to the bathroom "aren't you so caring," she giggled and closed the door.

Sam chuckled and walked out of the room, he was nervous about not being with her today but he trusted her when she told him she was okay so he had to get on with his own job.

When they arrived at the station he walked her to the locker rooms "so I'll see you on break and I'll be around the station if you need me for anything."

Andy nodded and kissed him she knew he was worrying he had that face on "I'll be fine Sam okay," she smiled "I'm sure you've a lot to catch up on go on," she said and kissed him again.

Sam sighed "I love ya," he said and kissed her quickly "remember I'm here if you need anything."

Andy nodded "I love you too and I know you're here," she smiled and went inside.

As she got dressed officers who'd heard about her and Sam's engagement stopped to congratulate her. She smiled she was so happy she still couldn't believe it was real. Finishing off she and Chloe walked to the parade room and took their seats.

Andy looked up when Frank walked in "alright everyone first order of business," he said smiled down on Andy "I believe congratulations are in order for our very own McNally and Swarek who finally got engaged over the weekend."

Andy blushed as whistles claps and cheers erupted throughout the room and some pats on the back. She looked over at Sam who stood by the door receiving his own pats and well wishes he caught her gaze and smiled at her, she smiled back and turned back to Frank as the room settled down again.

"McNally Price front desk, Diaz Epstein booking, Peck and Collins help the D's out, everyone else is on the board," he said and dismissed them.

"Finally get to spend some time with you," Chloe said as she fell instep with her.

"Yeah, sorry," she smiled "Sam was just being protective," she said as they walked to the desk.

Chloe giggled and dropped into her seat "we already knew that would happen when you got back."

Andy sat beside "you could have filled me in on that," she said as Sam walked by with Traci winking at her as he did.

Chloe giggled again "we all thought you worked it out by yourself."

"Seems my brain didn't pass on the message," she chuckled and grabbed the phone as it rang.

…

A while later Andy sighed as yet another bogus tip came in, she glanced at Chloe as she stood up and walked around to the front desk "can I help you?" Chloe asked.

"Uh yeah," the guy said "I need to report my car stolen."

Andy's head snapped up she knew that voice she'd never forget it, slowly standing to her feet she looked over to where Chloe stood and moved so she could see around her-her breath hitched and her blood ran cold.

"Sure, let me just get the report," Chloe said and walked back to Andy "are you okay?" she asked as she opened the file cabinet.

Andy stood staring at the guy as he played with his phone she wanted to run she wanted to scream and hit him but all she could do was stare "that's him," she finally said "that's the guy who shot me."

Chloe gasped and looked over at him "I've seen his picture a million time before how did I miss that…what do I do?"

Andy sighed shakily "tell him you're going to move him to the family room to take his statement, keep him there until I get someone to come into you."

Chloe nodded and rubbed her arm "we got him, he's not getting away this time," she said and walked back to the desk "this will take a while so I'm going to move you somewhere more comfortable," she said and ushered him towards the family room.

As soon as he was gone Andy dropped into her seat and started to have a panic attack, as she tried to calm herself down she panicked more when he brain wouldn't receive the message.

Chris walked to the desk and dropped a file on it "hey, Frank said will you copy tha…Andy?" he asked and walked around to her as she breathed heavily "are you okay?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

Andy looked up at him and shook her head she still couldn't breathe properly or talk.

"What's wrong?" he asked crouching down on front of her.

Andy opened her mouth "S-s" was all she got out before she started to panic again.

"It's okay it's okay," Chris said softly as he copped what was happening "deep breathes you're okay."

"Is she okay?" Gail asked from behind them.

"She's having a panic attack…go get Sam," Chris said.

Gail nodded and hurried up to the D's office "Sam!" she called from the doorway.

Sam and Traci looked back at her "what is it Peck?" he asked standing up she looked worried.

"It's Andy, she's having some sort of panic attack, Chris asked me to come get you-come on!" she called as she ran back down the steps.

Sam and Traci ran after her "she was fine a few minutes ago," Traci said as they hurried along

"I knew I shouldn't have left her," Sam said as he ran around the corner, he slowed to a walk when he saw Chris trying to calm her "Diaz?" he asked once he got to them.

Chris moved out of the way "I can't understand her she's freaking out."

Sam crouched down in front of her "babe?" he asked and moved some hair out of her face "what's the matter?" he asked.

Andy closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths she was already calming before Sam arrived she opened her eyes again and looked at him "the guy who shot me came to the desk."

Sam sighed "babe we've talked about this."

Andy shook her head "I saw him, it is him…Chloe saw him too," she added.

"Where is he now Andy?" Traci asked.

"In the family room with Chloe," she said and grabbed Sam's hand as he went to walk away "don't make a scene."

"Make a scene?" Sam asked "I'll shoot him the second I see him!" he hissed.

"Sam please we need to do this properly please don't do anything stupid," Andy begged.

"Yeah man if it is him we need to do this by the book," Chris said.

Sam sighed "alright I won't do anything stupid I just need to see for myself," he said and walked off.

…..

Arriving at the door Sam stopped to calm himself blowing out a breath he opened the door and walked in "sorry Price I didn't know anyone was in here," he said and looked over at he guy-it was him, it took everything he had not to punch him. "Can you take him into an interview room I have a woman coming in here and I need this room."

Chloe nodded and stood up "sorry Mr Copeland I'm just going to move you to another room…we use this room for meetings," she smiled and gestured for him to follow her.

"Price when you have him settled come see me about that report you left on my desk!" he called after her.

"Two minutes!" she called back and hurried him off down the hall so Andy wouldn't see him again.

Andy walked to Frank's office and knocked on the door she opened the door when he called her in "Sir," she said and sat down "I'm sorry I know this is short notice but I need to take a personal day…right now," she added.

Frank frowned she'd just had the weekend off "can I ask why?" he asked "is there something wrong?"

Andy nodded and wiped her eyes "the guy that shot me walked into the station, Chloe has him in an interview room pretending to take a statement about his stolen car until we figure out what to do…I can't be here," she said and looked over at him "I feel like I'm losing it already."

Franks stood up "I'll get Sam to drive you home and I'll be doing this interview myself."

Andy nodded and stood up "thank you and I'm sorry I'll make up the time during the week…Sam will want to be here I'll ask someone else," she said and walked by him.

"Don't be sorry Andy you did the right thing, alright Sam stays here but I will be keeping an eye on him," Frank said as he walked along with her.

Andy nodded "please do," she sighed "I don't know what he'll do….please ask him to come see me before I go?" she asked and walked into the locker rooms.

Frank sighed and watched the door close why now? after all the time they'd been looking for him he decides to turn up now. Walking to where the others were he turned to Sam "McNally is heading home now, she wants you to see her before she does-she's in the locker rooms."

Sam nodded and looked at the door it was still just Chloe alone in there with him "he's not to go anywhere."

"Trust me Sammy," Frank said "he won't be going anywhere for a long time…go see Andy," he added.

When Sam walked into her she was already dressed and ready to go "do you want me to come home with you?" he asked sitting beside her.

Andy smiled weakly up at him "nah, you'll just be pacing back and forth wondering what's happening you're needed here," she said and stood up "I'll grab someone on the way out."

Sam stood up "I don't want you at home on your own babe."

"I won't be in my own and I'm not going home…gonna go see the kids," she replied and stepped closer to him "we need to get him Sam for all this to be over, so please no hitting threatening or pulling guns on anyone okay?" she asked.

Sam chuckled "oh I want this guy so bad, I'm gonna play by the rules," he said and kissed her "I love you. You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Andy nodded "I'm sure…love you too," she said and walked out of the locker rooms.

* * *

Andy arrived at twenty-seven and said hello to the officers she knew before she walked to Joe's desk, he looked up and smiled-but dropped it as her watery eyes looked back at him "what is it?" he asked standing up.

"I need a hug," she whimpered.

Joe pulled her into him and rested his chin on her head "you haven't asked me for a hug since mom took off."

Andy sniffed and wiped her face "the guy who shot me just walked into fifteen about an hour ago-had the neck to report a stolen car," she said.

Joe pulled back and looked down on her "and you're sure this time?"

Andy nodded and sat on the edge of the desk "Sam and Chloe saw him…he's still there."

"Right," Joe said and grabbed his jacket "you stay here."

"Joe," Andy said and grabbed him "please stay here with me?"

"Not a chance he's dead when I get my hands on him," Joe replied.

"Joe please," Andy said and grabbed him again "Frank has him he can handle this…I need you," she said and looked over at him "I need you to stay here with me."

Joe sighed and threw his jacket down "fine, but I want to be updated," he said and sat back down.

Andy nodded "Sam said he'd call now go see if you can leave for the day."

"Why, what's happening?" he asked.

"We're gonna go get the kids and get outta here for the day…go," she said nodding to his sergeants office.

Joe chuckled "Andy McNally master of distractions," he said and walked to the office door.

"Is what I heard true?" Barrett asked sitting on the desk beside her "they caught Fulham?"

Andy nodded "yep…moron walked right into the station."

"Idiot," Barrett chuckled "bet he thought he'd walk in and walk back out," he said and slapped her on the back "make sure you throw in Joe for a longer sentence," he said and walked back to his desk.

"Oh yeah," Andy said she'd forgotten all about that and Joe hadn't mentioned it since "I'm sure Sam and Frank will remember."

"That's me off, where we going?" Joe asked walking back to her.

"Well since the twins don't finish for another two hours I was thinking we'd go for breakfast," Andy said and threw his coat at him "on you of course" she giggled.

"Isn't it always?" he chuckled and followed her.

They went to a café and got seats, after they ordered Joe looked over at her "are you really okay?" he asked.

Andy nodded "I'm fine," she smiled "just a bit of a shock is all."

Joe leaned across the table "if that were true Sam would be sitting here with you."

Andy looked down at her hands "I wanted my brother," she said and looked up at him "I just want you."

"And why not Sam?" he asked.

Andy shrugged "you make me feel safe."

Joe sighed "Andy he makes you feel safe I know he does and you've told me millions of times…what's this all about?"

Andy sighed and looked out the window "we had an argument last week-to the point I was packing my bags and leaving."

"Right," Joe said slowly "why-what has this argument got to do with all that's going on now?"

Andy looked over at him "he blames me for it all-blames me for going to your house at all that night."

Joe raised an eyebrow "he said that to you?"

Andy shook her head "he was talking to his sister I went to the bathroom when I came back a heard them arguing about it…when I couldn't listen to any more I ran up to the room and started to pack my stuff."

Joe shook his head "obviously you talked and made up?" Andy nodded "so what's the problem then?"

Andy chewed on her lip "I know everything is gonna come back to him, seeing me lying there, waiting for me to wake up, me not being able to walk and everything else that came with it…I don't want him to remember any of that-when he blamed me, he'll leave me," she sniffed.

"Andy," Joe sighed and placed his hand on top of hers "you're being stupid now you know he worships the ground you walk on-you just got engaged, he's not going anywhere."

"You don't know that," Andy said and looked over at him "what if he decides he deserves better-someone that doesn't come with a load of baggage."

Joe chuckled and shook his head "that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say," he said and sat forward "right we'll end this talk now, Sam is pissed, I am pissed, Traci and everyone else is pissed and we have every right to be, you could have died you could not have walked again…Sam loves you with everything he has, if he hasn't walked away after all that he's not gonna walk away now…eat your food," he said and sat back.

….

Down the station hours later it took Nick Dov Chris and Oliver to block the door so Sam couldn't get out. Frank and Chloe had gone in to interview Fulham who by now knew he was under arrest for the attempted murder of two officers. Sam sighed and gave up "he better fess up soon or I'll go in through the window!" he yelled.

"Sammy calm down," Oliver said "you know how it goes he thinks he has the upper hand he doesn't know we have the gun."

"And here's Gail with the prints now," Traci added as Gail slipped in the other side.

Frank smiled and placed the prints down "you know what this is Robert?" he asked.

Robert looked down and rolled his eyes "fingerprints-mine probably."

"Oh he is smart," Chloe chuckled.

"This," Gail said shoving it forward "is the prints we took from you, and this," she said placing another page down "is fingerprints we lifted from the gun used on Officer and Detective McNally…look familiar?" she smirked.

Robert looked down "looks like a load of ink to me," he said and shoved them away.

"I'll explain it then shall I?" Frank said "the gun we found-the gun you tossed after you shot and seriously wounded one of my officers and wounded another has your fingerprints on it-the fingerprints we took when you were arrested," he said and stood up. "So it gives me great pleasure…actually," he stopped and turned to the glass "Swarek!" he called and waved him in

"Show time," Sam said and walked to the door.

"Just read him his rights Sam-in and out," Traci said.

"In and out," Sam repeated and walked to the other room. Walking in he walked "hello Robert," he smiled "stand up," he said pulling cuffs from Gail's holder.

"Why do we need another officer?" Robert chuckled.

"Oh we don't need him," Gail smiled "he needs this."

Sam grabbed him by his collar and yanked him up "Robert Fulham you're under arrest for the attempted murder or Officer Andy McNally and Detective Joseph McNally, you do not have to say anything but…who cares," Sam said and spun him to face him "you nearly killed my girlfriend!" he hissed his grip tightening on him "her seven year old niece saw her on the floor like that-two more babies upstairs can you image what she was thinking?" he yelled "can you!"

Robert chuckled "sorry man, she shouldn't have ran towards the idiot after I shot him the first time… I got no beef with her."

"She was in a coma! She couldn't walk for a year! What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled in his face "what if it had have been your girlfriend huh?" he asked "would you find it so funny then?"

Robert chuckled again "she ain't that stupid she knows to run away from bullets."

Before Sam could raise his fist Frank pulled him back "Price, Peck, get him to a car for transport to prison guards are waiting."

"Already?" Robert yelled.

Frank chuckled "officer shootings are fast tracked, oh and Robert," he said "won't be a trial either…you confessed-enjoy twenty-five to life."

"Hey!" Sam called "why her?" he asked.

Robert shrugged "she got In the way...I was after her bother he set me up, he was lucky I got out."

"Take him," Sam said. He chuckled as he screamed and shouted struggling against Chloe and Gail "well played Frank."

Frank chuckled and slapped him on the back "you were my secret weapon, I told you to use that temper of yours for good…now go home and be with Andy."

Sam nodded "it's been a long day," he said as they walked out of the room.

"What now?" Traci asked.

"Paperwork then it's over," Frank replied "but that can wait until tomorrow, great work everyone now get off home!" he called as he walked away.

"Drink Sammy?" Oliver asked.

Sam sighed "would love one…I'm just gonna call Andy first," he said and walked away he was getting worried about her, all he'd got all day was a text to say she was fine.

He sighed when it went to mail then he noticed the time it was after midnight "hey it's me, sorry I didn't realise the time you're probably asleep, if not call me back when you get this. I'm just gonna have one drink with Ollie I'll be home in about half an hour…I love you," he said and hung up.

* * *

When he arrived home the house was in darkness 'she must have stayed in Joes," he said to himself as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a bottle of water all he wanted to do was sleep.

Going to his room he turned on the light "Sam!" Andy groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Sorry babe," he said and turned it off "I didn't think you'd be here," he said and walked to the bed.

"Where else would I be?" she snapped.

"Joe's maybe," he said and pulled off his jeans he knew not to talk to her for a few minutes after she'd woken. Climbing into the bed he pulled the cover over him and put his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling.

A few minutes later Andy rolled onto his chest and slung her hand over his stomach "you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed and brought his arm down around her "you?"

Andy nodded against him "I just couldn't be there today."

"I understand," he said "…he confessed to it anyway."

"I know…they guys all called and text," she said tightening her grip on him.

"I called you too," he said wondering why she didn't answer.

"I know you did," she said and sat up on her elbows "I didn't wanna talk about it over the phone…I didn't answer any of the calls either."

Sam looked down on her "you didn't wanna be around me today did you?"

Andy closed her eyes and sighed if Joe could read her how did she think she'd get away with it with him "no," she said honestly and looked at him "because I was afraid everything would come back you and you'd see you deserved better than me."

Sam sighed and looked up at the ceiling "Andy I've been through a hell of a lot with you-the last year shouldn't have happened at all but it did we dealt with it and I'm still here…why do you think I'd leave you now?"

Andy felt guilty she could hear the hurt in his voice "I'm just scared I'm gonna lose you," she whispered "you walked away from me once what's stopping you doing it again?"

Sam sighed heavily and sat up "that was back when my head was all messed up and I regretted it the second I walked away from you. I'm gonna marry you I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you is that not enough proof?"

Andy sat up "yes Sam it is I know you love me-I do, but I still feel like it's not real and I'll wake up one day alone."

"You're everything to me Andy-everything, I'm never gonna leave you so what do I have to do to get that thought out of your head?" he asked.

Andy scooted closer to him "nothing, I promise it's all in my head as soon as this is all over and blows over I'll be fine."

Sam lay back down "it is all over, he got life no trial straight to prison…night babe," he said and pulled the covers over him.

Andy looked down on him she knew she'd hurt him and a lot "I'm sorry I brought any of it up," she said and lay down "I love you," she said and rolled on her side.

Sam sighed and rolled on his side, scooting closer to her he pulled her into him "love you to babe," he said and kissed her shoulder "get some sleep," he added and closed his eyes.

Andy turned in his arms "I don't wanna sleep," she said and moved closer "I missed you today."

Sam chuckled and ran his hands up her legs and onto her waist "I missed you too," he said and kissed her. As the kiss deepened he rolled her on her back and pulled her closer, when he pulled back he kissed her quickly "tomorrow we're gonna sit down and organise this wedding-as soon as possible."

Andy smiled widely "tomorrow," she said and pulled him back down to her.

**A/N hope you liked this…next chapter is the last (Sad face) sorry if there are any spelling mistakes I'm so tired.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is totally off topic but I am having a really bad day, I'm in bicthy bad mood so I wrote this, I wanted to see some fighting and drama so sorry and next chapter will be the last-the big wedding (yay.) ****J**

**3 months later**

Andy sat at the kitchen table staring at the two pink lines looking back at her, she was so happy it had finally happened, they hadn't had much luck the last time.

Her eyes widened as the front door opened Sam had left not long ago for work. She sat on the test and looked up as he walked into the kitchen "what are you doing back already?" she asked.

"Hello to you too babe," he chuckled and kissed her quickly "forgot the file I was looking over last night…what are you doing just sitting there?" he asked.

"Nothing," Andy said quickly she had nothing in front of her and couldn't think of anything to say.

"You know there is a tv in the house," he chuckled and grabbed the file from beside the computer. He walked to Andy and pulled her to her feet "I better get back," he said and looked down as something hit the floor "what's that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Andy said quickly and pulled him back to her "you gonna kiss me or what?"

Sam leaned closer to her "as soon as I see what you're hiding," he said and moved her out of the way. Looking down at the test he turned back to her "I didn't know you were doing a test," he said and picked it up.

Andy sighed "it was supposed to be a surprise…surprise," she giggled.

Sam looked down at the stick and smiled "you're pregnant?" he asked and walked back to her "we got a baby in there?" he asked placing his hand on her stomach.

Andy nodded "five weeks…but we still have to go to the doctors to confirm," she added quickly.

Sam smiled and pulled her to him "I love you," he said and kissed her deeply "I am so happy right now," he said and kissed her again.

"Sam!" she shrieked when he lifted her off the ground and swung her around.

Sam chuckled and dropped her to her feet "now I really better go," he said and kissed her "but seriously babe, this is the best news I've ever had-apart from you agreeing to marry me…see ya later babe!" he called on his way out.

Andy giggled as he walked back to her again "are you gonna want to postpone the wedding?"

"No," she smiled "we're getting married next week no exceptions."

"Good," Sam nodded and kissed her "bye babe!" he called and hurried out the front door.

Andy looked for the test and smiled when she couldn't find it "he must have taken it with him," she said to herself and walked into the living room no point making a big dinner tonight now he knew. Grabbing her phone off the table she called the doctors to make an appointment, after that was done she lay back into the sofa and turned on the tv.

She looked at her phone as it rang "hello?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm principal Dawson calling from St Johns elementary school could I speak to Andy McNally please?"

"Speaking." Andy replied and sat up "is Amy okay?" she asked.

"Yes she's fine she's just a little embarrassed," the principal replied "she begged me to call you instead of her father."

"Okay," Andy said slowly "what happened?"

"Well one of the boys here had a water gun, he sprayed it black to make it look more real."

"Okay," Andy said already knowing where this is going.

"And another boy had those popper things, they pointed it at Amy and a friend and she well- she wet herself," the principal whispered.

Andy sighed heavily "I'll be right down…can I ask what punishment is being given to those boys?" she asked as she grabbed her keys.

"Well it was a silly prank so I don't feel the need to-"

"Let me stop you right there," Andy said angrily "you know what Amy has been through the last year, you know she saw her aunt after she had been shot."

"I understand your concern Ms McNally, I've had a word with the boys and they understand what they did was wrong and very inconsiderate to Amy's feelings."

"Clearly you don't understand my concern if all they've had is a talking to…I'll be down soon," she said and hung up "idiots," she muttered as she went to get Amy clean clothes.

Fifteen minutes later she was walking into the school, walking to the principal's office she knocked on the door and went in "go change Amy," she said handing her a bag with clothes.

"Andy please don't make a scene," she said as she walked by her.

Andy waited until Amy had closed the door behind her "I want those two boys punished," she said.

"Ms McNally I understand why you might be upset," the principal said and stood up "but it really was a harmless prank."

"Harmless prank?" Andy asked and walked closer to the desk "how many school shootings have you been at miss Dawson?" she asked. "How many parents have you had to notify that their child wasn't coming home? How many children have you seen with their lives taken away by some idiot messing around with something they have no business having at all?" she yelled.

"Ms McNally please calm down," the principal said "I know you are a police officer and you have seen many things."

"Yes," Andy nodded "I have and so has Amy's father and her family around her, but in all her eight years she has never ever seen a gun, and for some moron of a kid to think it's funny to pull a gun on her be it real or not is very very stupid on their part and very upsetting for someone in Amy's shoes."

"Ms McNally," the principal tried again.

"I want those boys punished or I will be back here in uniform to speak to them myself!" she yelled.

"Andy you said you wouldn't make a scene," Amy groaned.

Andy turned back to the principal "I'll be expecting a call before the end of the day or I will be back first thing in the morning," she said and walked out the door.

* * *

As they walked through the school the bell rang out for class changes. As students filled the hall Amy stopped in her tracks, Andy looked to where she was looking at saw two boys walking towards them grinning at Amy "something funny?" she asked as they get closer.

"Yeah," one of them laughed "wimpy here afraid of a water gun," he laughed.

Andy looked down at Amy who was silently pleading with her not to do anything stupid but she pretended not to see it "would you be afraid of a real gun?" she asked.

"Un no," he scoffed "I'm not a wimp."

Andy nodded "really?" she asked.

"Andy please," Amy sighed.

"yeah," the other boy laughed "we've seen a gun before it's not as scary as it looks."

"You think," Andy asked "I'm a cop so how about I come back with my Toronto police issued weapon and test it out on you then we'll see if it's not as scary as it looks?"

The two boys stared back in shock she could tell they were afraid, and right on cue she looked down and saw a pool surrounding both of them she chuckled "now who's a wimp?" she asked "oh and you might want to change your pants," she laughed as she and Amy walked away.

"My dad is a lawyer you'll be hearing from him!" one of them yelled after her as everyone started laughing at them.

"Andy McNally! Fifteen division!" she called back.

"did you have to do that?" Amy asked as she climbed into Joe's car.

Andy shrugged " it was fun they shouldn't have did what the did a gun is no laughing matter-real or not," she said as she climbed in "…what happened Ams?" she asked.

Amy looked down at her hands "when I saw that and he set off the poppers all I could see was dad leaning over you covered in blood and you on the floor," she mumbled.

"Amy," Andy sighed and pulled her into a hug "that's in the past we're all moving on from that."

"But what if you had died?" she asked.

Andy pulled her back "don't you ever think about that, I didn't die I am fine and I'm not going anywhere for a very long time."

"Mum said that too," Amy mumbled.

"Amy, mum died bringing Jack and Emma into the world she had a choice and she chose for them to be alive," Andy said rubbing her knee "can I tell you a secret?" she asked changing the subject.

"Is it big?" Amy asked.

"The biggest," Andy smiled "I'm having a baby," she said and smiled again.

"Really?" Amy squealed and looked down on her stomach "when?"

"I just found out Amy I have to go to the doctor and remember it's a secret so you can't tell anyone not even dad."

"Promise I won't…can we go now?" Amy asked lowering herself in the seat as one of the boys mothers hurried into the school.

…

Later that evening Sam let himself into the house and frowned at the darkness normally Andy would have dinner ready or she'd be in the middle of it "babe?" he called and walked into the sitting room.

"Hey buddy," he smiled and picked up Jack "where's you aunt?" he asked and looked down on a sleeping Emma.

"Ammy!" he squealed and clapped his hands.

"That's right buddy uncle Sammy is here," he said and turned to the sofa "that's where she's hiding," he chuckled as he spotted Andy and Amy asleep on the sofa. "What were they up to?" he asked and kneeled down in front of Andy "better be quiet mate," he said and kissed Andy on the head.

Sam walked into the kitchen and turned on the light "shall we make dinner?" he asked and walked to the fridge "what'll we have?" he asked and turned around as the front door opened and hurried steps approached the kitchen.

"Where's Andy?" an angry Joe asked.

"Asleep…what's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"I could kill her sometimes," he sighed.

"What she do?" Sam asked and slid him a beer.

"I got a call from Amy's principal, seems she got called down for Amy and threatened to shoot two kids and made them wet their pants," Joe replied and took a sip of his beer.

"She did what!" Sam yelled.

"Two boys were messing and pulled a water gun on Amy and she wet herself, the principal said she begged her not to call me so she called Andy. Andy got upset when she told her the boys wouldn't be punished and started yelling about school shootings and whatever, anyway, she saw the boys in the hall they were laughing at Amy so Andy stopped them and made them wet their pants.

"I can't believe she did that," Sam said shaking his head "how could she be so stupid?"

Joe sighed again "I don't know what does be going through her head sometimes, listen I'm gonna take the kids and go I think I might actually strangle her if I see her."

"Yeah you and me both," Sam said and handed him Jack "I'll get Emma she's asleep in the pen," he said and walked into the living room. "Amy," he said shaking her "come on your dads here you have to go," he said and walked to Emma.

"Are they not staying for dinner?" Andy mumbled sleepily.

"No they're not," Sam replied and walked out to the car with Emma and their stuff.

Andy sat up and yawned "Linda must be making him dinner," she chuckled "give me a hug," she said and held out her arms.

Amy hugged her "see ya soon Andy…I hope dad doesn't find out what you did today."

"Don't worry about it," Andy smiled "bye!" she called as Amy walked out the front door.

* * *

The next morning Sam banged off the alarm and got out of the bed he still hadn't spoken to Andy or said anything about it. As soon as Joe left he changed and said he was going out making sure to come back when she was asleep.

Andy sat up and opened one eye "what's wrong with you?" she asked as he slammed around the bathroom.

Sam looked back at her and turned back to the mirror.

Andy sighed and rolled out of the bed "you've been in a mood since you came home yesterday," she said leaning against the door.

"Oh I was juts fine when I came home last night-couldn't wait to see you," he chuckled.

Andy frowned "Sam?" she said taking a step closer to him "what's going on?" she asked.

Sam turned around to face her "what the hell were you thinking?" he yelled "threatening two eight year olds that you'd shoot them?" he yelled.

Andy took a step back he'd never risen his voice that loud before "I didn't threaten them," she said.

"How about I come back here with my Toronto police issued weapon and test it out on you two then we'll see if it's not as scary as it looks!" Sam yelled.

Andy shook her head "who told you I said that?"

"The principal called Joe!" he yelled and walked by her "I can't be around you now I can't even look at you, why the hell didn't you think before you opened that stupid mouth of yours!" he yelled as he pulled out clothes.

"They made Amy wet herself an laughed at her ,they know what she's been through but yet they still pulled a gun on her."

"A fucking water gun Andy!" he yelled "they're kids they don't think of things like what happened with you, all they wanted to do was scare her and her friend and laugh at them!" Sam yelled and grabbed his keys "I can't believe you'd be so stupid! Not only were you the adult there you were a bloody cop! You can make your own damn way to work!" he yelled and slammed the front door behind him.

Andy sighed and shook her head what was the big deal? She was sure the kids wouldn't bother Amy again. Walking to her wardrobe she pulled out clothes "guess who's not getting any for a long long time," she said as she got dressed.

When she was ready to go she pulled the front door open and groaned "great," she said looking out at the heavy rain. "stupid Sam," she muttered and pulled her hood up before closing the door behind her.

….

When she finally arrived at the station she was soaked through, pulling down her hood she shook off the water and looked up to see Sam watching her from his window. Glaring at him she turned the other way and stomped into the locker rooms.

"What's wrong with you?" Traci asked as she kicked her locker.

"Two morons pulled a fake gun on Amy in school yesterday-she wet herself right, so I went down with clean clothes, and had a word with them about real guns and they wet themselves. Sam flipped and started yelling I threatened kids and what was I thinking then stormed out on me this morning leaving me to walk to work in that rain," Andy ranted.

"Right," Traci said slowly "I'd have kicked their asses if it were Leo."

"Exactly!" Andy yelled "why can't Sam see it that way?"

Traci shrugged "must be a motherly instinct-men don't get it the way we do."

Andy scoffed "I'm only five weeks I'm sure I'm not feeling them yet," she grumbled and pulled her locker open not realising what she just said.

When she was dressed she turned to see Traci still looking at her "what?" she asked.

"I meant you with Amy and the twins…you're pregnant?" she asked excitedly.

"What? Who told you that?" Andy asked.

"You just did," she chuckled "you said you were five weeks."

"Did I?" Andy groaned "no one was supposed to know."

Traci jumped up and hugged her but didn't say anything as Gail and Chloe walked in "I won't say a word…congrats mommy," she whispered.

"What's with the hugging?" Gail asked.

"Aww, poor Andy had to walk in the rain so she's a bit grouchy," Traci chuckled "anyway I better dig in lots of paperwork to do…later!" she called and walked out.

"You should have called me Andy I'd have picked you up," Chloe said.

Thanks, it was a last minute thing, Sam had to leave so just had time to get dressed and run," she lied "see ya in parade," she said and walked outside.

"Hey McNally your hair dryer not working?" Oliver chuckled from his seat beside Sam.

"Bite me," she huffed and dropped into a seat beside Nick.

"Why are you all wet?" Nick asked.

"Because I had to walk to work" Andy replied.

Nick nodded "you should have called me I'd have swung by for ya."

"Yes thank you Nick!" she yelled "but it's a little late for that don't you think!"

"Okay," Nick said slowly and turned to Gail "don't talk to Andy today," he whispered.

When Parade was finished Andy stormed by everyone and out the door not even looking at Sam. "Andy I made you a coffee," Chloe said handing it to her.

"Thanks," Andy said and flung it in the bin.

"What's wrong with you?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing I'll be in the car," she said and walked off.

"Sucks to be you today pal," Dov chuckled.

Sam followed her and grabbed her by the arm and walked her to a nearby corner "stop snapping at your friends!" he hissed "you brought this on all by yourself! Grow up!"

Any pulled off her ring "perhaps you'd like to hang onto this for someone who is grown up!" she hissed and flung it at him " I am stupid and threaten little kids after all!" she yelled and walked off.

Sam looked down at the ring on the floor totally gob smacked, picking it up he sighed maybe he was a little harsh this morning, watching her bounce the door off the wall he sighed again and walked back to his office-they'd talk later.

* * *

A while later Andy and Chloe were pulled up and sat in silence, Andy sighed heavily "I'm really sorry about this morning Chloe I shouldn't have taken it out on you or Nick."

"It's okay," Chloe replied "I know you well enough to know you've had an argument with Sam and to leave you alone until you wanna talk."

Andy looked down at her phone as it rang "yeah," she sighed and cancelled the call from Sam "we did-a big one…threw my ring back at him too," she said and looked down at her empty finger.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Chloe asked.

Andy sighed again "I don't know why he's so mad at me….two boys pulled a toy gun on Amy yesterday and she wet herself."

"Oh my gosh Andy," Chloe gasped "after all she's been through she must have been so scared."

"Yeah she was she begged her principal to ring me instead of Joe, when I got there she told me nothing was being done about it that she'd had a word with the boys and they understood it was wrong," Andy scoffed.

"That's terrible they should have been suspended or something," Chloe said.

"See you know where I'm coming from why can't he?"

"What else happened?" Chloe asked.

"When we were leaving Amy stopped walking I could see her face go pale, I saw two boys walking towards us I knew it was them."

"So you stopped them?"

"Yea I did," Andy nodded "they were laughing at her so I asked what was so funny and he called her a wimp afraid of a water gun. I asked them would they be afraid of a real gun and they both laughed and said no they'd seen one before and it wasn't scary. I asked would they be afraid if I came back with my gun and tested it on them to see if it was scary or not…and they both wet themselves," she said and looked over at Chloe "does that sound like a threat to you?"

"Well," Chloe said slowly "I would have done what you did, but maybe left the tested it on them part out…it does sound a bit scary," she added.

"Well they should have thought about the consequences before the pulled a gun on someone who had trauma with one," she replied and turned on the sirens as a car shot pass them at high speed "let's take them in," she said and screeched away.

"Andy they have guns!" Chloe yelled and ducked as a shot came through the windscreen.

….

At the station Sam sighed as Andy cancelled yet another call "maybe she's busy," Traci said.

"No," he sighed "she's ignoring me," he said and played with her ring that lay on his desk "do you think I'm over reacting?" he asked.

"What makes you think I know what you're talking about?" Traci asked.

Sam scoffed "come on Traci you're Andy's best friend I know she told you what was going on."

Traci chuckled and sat on the edge of his desk "yes I do" she said "but I don't agree with her saying she'd come back with her gun."

"No," he sighed "she shouldn't have but I shouldn't have stormed out this morning either."

"Not your best move," Traci chuckled "she wouldn't have been so moody if you hadn't left her to walk in the rain."

"No," he chuckled "I shouldn't have done that."

"What's going on?" Traci asked as Chris jumped up from a desk startling everyone in the D's office.

"Andy and Chloe are under fire," he said quickly "we're all needed seems it's some big armed robber, they went after a car that was speeding and they pulled guns on them," he said and ran off.

"Get your vest and meet me at the car!" Sam yelled as he took off.

"Sam you're not going!" Frank yelled as he ran behind him

"Like hell I'm not!" he yelled back.

"Sam!" Frank called after him "she's fine I'm in radio contact with them!" he yelled.

Sam walked back "give me the radio," he said and held his hand out "I just wanna hear for myself she's okay."

Frank handed the radio "just ask and hand it back."

Sam nodded "Andy!" he called into the radio.

"What!" she yelled back "kinda busy here!" she yelled as Chloe screamed.

"What's happening? Are you okay?" he asked "why is Price screaming?"

"Because we're in between a hail of bullets Sam!" she hissed "now if you don't mind I'm trying to focus on keeping us alive!" she hissed.

"Andy!" Chloe screamed.

"Shit!" Andy yelled "Frank! They're pushing us towards the river barriers!" she yelled "they're pushing the bloody car into the river! Where the hell is our back up!"

"Collins and Peck will be there in two!" Frank called as he and Sam ran towards the parking lot.

"We don't have two minutes Frank!" Andy yelled " the barrier just snapped! Chloe calm down! We're okay!" she yelled "we're gonna be okay. We're going into the river Frank! we're going in!" she yelled "there's no way out!" she screamed.

Sam closed his eyes as her and Chloe's screams caused the station to fall into silence before there was a loud splash.

Frank looked over at Sam "McNally!" he yelled not taking his eyes off him "Andy!" he yelled " Price! Chloe! Someone answer me!"

"Radio silence," Sam sighed his heart sinking "it means they're dead or hurt," he said and walked out to his car.

* * *

Andy and Chloe held onto one another as the car hurtled towards the water "Andy!" Chloe yelled.

"Brace yourself!" Andy yelled and held her hand tighter "we're gonna be okay Chloe-we are!" she yelled and closed her eyes as the car hit the water.

After what felt like forever the car tilted and started to sink "open your window!" she yelled.

"Are you crazy!" Chloe yelled.

"Chloe just do it! If we don't do it before the car is fully in the water we won't be able to get out and we'll drown!" Andy yelled.

"Andy I can't swim," Chloe sobbed as she opened her window and water flooded in fast.

"Don't let go of my hand, take a deep breath when the water gets to your chin, when I pull you start kicking your legs," Andy said and laced her finger with Chloe's. "Don't let go!" she yelled as water hit her chin "don't let go Chloe!" she yelled before both their heads went under as did the nose of the car.

A minute or less later she tugged on Chloe's hand and brought her as close as possible, Chloe wasn't making it easy as she began to panic. Pulling her up she kicked her legs and prayed they made it to the surface before they couldn't hold the breaths anymore.

Seeing the light get closer she kicked harder and pulled Chloe with her, both emerged and took a deep breath gasping for air. "Chloe lose your belt and boots!" she yelled and tried to unclip her belt with one hand.

"Don't let me go Andy!" Chloe yelled as she struggled to keep her head above the water.

"Alright, you hold onto me and I'll get yours," Andy said "but you gotta calm down Chloe or you'll drag us both down."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed "I don't know how much longer I can hang on!"

"Hey hey," Andy said and grabbed her face with one hand "when you lose the belt and boots it'll be much easier to float okay?"

Chloe nodded "I'm sorry I'm just freaking out we need to get out of here Andy!"

"Andy we will," Andy said calmly thanking god she was a strong swimmer "can you kick better now?" she asked as she let go of Chloe's boot.

Chloe nodded and rose a bit in the water "I think so," she said and kicked a bit "yeah I can…but still don't let go of me."

"I won't," Andy chuckled and looked around her "uh oh," she said.

"What?" Chloe asked panicked.

"We've drifted with the current we're probably miles away from the bridge- I can just about make it out," she said squinting to see further.

"So they won't find us?" Chloe asked.

"Not right away no they'll look for the car first, our radios and phones are no use," Andy said and looked around "we have to make it to the bank."

"But we're being pulled the other way," Chloe said "how can we swim across?" she asked.

Andy looked around "we just have to wait for something to come that we can grab on to." She turned back to Chloe "we're just gonna have to stay up a little longer."

"Andy I'm freezing my clothes weigh a tone my hair feels like it weighs a tone!" she yelled.

"We have to Chloe plenty of people will kill us of we don't," Andy replied and looked back towards the bridge she could no longer see.

….

Sam stood leaning over the rail not far from where the car had gone in there were divers in the water locating the car and the crane was on standby to pull it out, he sighed and hung his head if grow up were the last words he said to the woman he loved with all his heart he'd never forgive himself.

"Do you think they'll find them?" Dov asked leaning on the rail beside him.

"I don't know Epstein," Sam sighed and looked over at him "I really don't know."

"Chloe can't swim," Dov mumbled.

Sam clapped him on the back "don't worry I'm sure Andy is looking after her."

"We got the car!" Chris yelled "get the crane over the divers!"

"Are they in it?" Sam yelled.

"Are the girls in the car?" Chris asked into the radio.

"Negative…the car is empty," the diver replied.

"Could they have been dragged out by the force of the water?" Chris asked.

"Negative," the diver replied again "front windows look to have been rolled down there's no glass, my guess is they made a dash for it as soon as it went under."

Sam sighed "that means they're in the water somewhere."

"Expand the search two of you stay on the car!" Frank yelled into his radio "everyone else spread out in twos and stay on your radios!"

"We're gonna drive along the bank," Sam said pulling Dov with him "Collins Peck you take the other side!" he called as he walked to his car.

"Traci and Steve have just left to go that side!" Gail called after him.

"Then you and Collins go the opposite way they could have drifted either way!" Sam called back.

Sam reversed and stopped as the car was lifted from the water and sighed, half the hood was scrunched up like paper from where it had been forced into the barrier. "They have half an hour head start," he said and pulled away.

"You saw the car Sam do you think they made it?" Dov asked shakily.

"Yes Epstein I do…I know they're alive and you wanna know why?" Sam asked.

"Why?" Dov asked.

"Because you lot were trained by the best, there wasn't anything you weren't prepared for- we trained you for every scenario possible…they'll be fine," Sam said and stepped on the gas.

"Everything except how you're supposed to feel," Dov muttered.

"Epstein I just found out Andy was pregnant yesterday, I had her fling her engagement ring back at me this morning things are not good between us…the last thing I said to her was grow up how do you think I'm feeling?" he asked.

"Same as me," Dov sighed "but with extra worry for the baby."

"Exactly so stick with me and have a little faith coz that's all we have right now….and don't tell anyone Andy's pregnant," he added as they turned onto the river bank.

* * *

It was now falling dark Andy and Chloe had been drifting for over two hours now, they were weak tired cold and shivering-they wouldn't last much longer. Andy lifted her head from Chloe's to have a look around, so far nothing had come up that they could grab or when it did they couldn't reach it or hold onto it long enough.

"Chloe," she said and shook her.

"Mh?" she mumbled weakly.

"There's another bridge coming up I need you to focus and be alert," Andy said titling her head up "we have to get this one."

"Why are you so calm and brave?" Chloe asked as she straightened herself up.

Andy shrugged "I've been in water since I'm born water doesn't scare me…I need you to hold onto my back, we're gonna grab that branch," she said as a tree leaning into the water came into view.

Chloe shifted and squealed as they both went under the water, "its okay!" Andy yelled when they emerged "just keep kicking when you move around me!"

"Andy my arms are dead I can't move!" she cried.

"Chloe you're doing so great you can do this," Andy said and reached out for the branch "little closer," she said and stretched out without letting go of Chloe "I got it!" she yelled and held it tight.

"Yes!" Chloe yelled "can we get out?" she asked.

Andy looked how far they were from the bank "we can if you let go of me and go first."

"No Andy no," Chloe panicked "I can't do it."

"Listen to me okay," Andy said "I need to hold onto this branch, if we both go and we don't make it we won't be able to grab it again….you have to go first," she said "I promise you Chloe if you go under I will let go of this and get you back up."

"But then we'll be back to square one," Chloe sighed.

"I know so don't worry I'm not gonna leave you."

"Just kick right?" she asked.

"Just kick," Andy repeated "I will hold your hand as far as I can, then you'll be out in two seconds."

Just like that?" Chloe asked.

Andy nodded "just like that-then we can go get some hot tea," she giggled.

"Okay," Chloe said and took a few deep breaths "let go of you and kick, let go of you and kick," she said as she bobbed around Andy "just let go of you and kick."

"That's it Chloe keeping going!" Andy yelled as soon as she let go of her hand.

"Let go and kick," she whimpered when she realised she was on her own kick "Chloe, kick, kick," she sniffed. She opened her eyes when her hands hit grass, scrambling out she turned back to Andy "I made it!" she yelled "I made it…your turn!"

"You made it," Andy smiled and swam as far as she could without letting go of the branch. Taking a few deeps breaths she let go of the branch and swam for her life.

Chloe pulled her out and both collapsed to the ground panting "so glad that's over," Andy said and rolled onto her back.

Chloe did they same and lay beside her "shouldn't we be trying to flag a car down and letting everyone know we're okay?" she asked.

"If you have the energy to walk you go right ahead because my legs feel like jelly-not that I can feel much," Andy replied.

"Are you girls okay?" they both looked up to see an old man with a dog walking towards them.

"Thank you god," Andy sighed "sir we're from division fifteen our car came over a barrier a few bridges back, do you have a phone we could borrow?" she asked.

"My god, you must be exhausted," the man said and shrugged off his coat "sit up and huddle together," he said and threw it around them "here," he said and handed Andy his phone.

"Thank you," she said and called the person that would be worrying about her most.

….

Sam and Dov's hopes were beginning to slip away the further they drove, Sam pulled out his phone as it rang "wonder who this is…Swarek," he answered.

"Sam!" Andy said quickly.

Sam slammed on the brakes causing Dov to look at him "babe?" he asked "babe is that you?"

"Yes, Sam it's me," she sighed.

"You're okay," he breathed.

"Yes I'm fine-we're fine," she replied "just wet tired and very very cold."

"Where are you two?" he asked

"Uh…sir where are we?" Andy asked "about ten miles down from the bridge… we're at O'Hara's farm," she replied.

"That's two miles away," Dov said pointing to the street map on the car's computer.

Sam nodded "we'll be there in about twenty minutes, I love you, I'm so glad you're okay."

"I love you too," she replied.

"Can I talk to Chloe?" Dov asked.

"Epstein wants to talk to Price," Sam said.

"Okay I'll see ya soon…Chloe it's Dov."

Sam chuckled and handed the phone over only Andy could still sound happy after being through all that. Taking Dov's Phone off his lap while he talked to Chloe he called Frank, "Frank it's me…we've found them."

"Oh thank god, are they okay?" Frank asked.

"They're fine, they ended up at some farm send medics to O'Hara's farm."

"That's about ten miles down how the hell did they last that long?" Frank said "medics on the way Sammy we'll meet you there," he said and hung up.

Dov handed Sam back his phone "Chloe said the old man was bringing them into his house, it's the cottage on the farm grounds."

Sam nodded "told you they'd be fine," he said and smiled for the first time all day.

* * *

Andy and Chloe sat by the fire in the farmers house huddled together under a blanket "thank you," Andy said as he handed them tea.

"You should go to the hospital, being in the water that long you could catch hypothermia," he said and put another blanket around them.

"I think we'll be okay once we get a bit of heat into us," Chloe said through chattering teeth.

"Drink the tea I have soup on to warm your insides up," he said and walked back to the kitchen.

"Mr O'Hara really!" Andy called after him "you don't have to go to so much trouble for us."

"Young women like yourselves in water for over two hours you need all the help you can to warm up as quick as possible!" he called into them.

"Thank you!" Chloe called in "aww he's so sweet I wish he was my dad."

"Yeah," Andy smiled "I wonder if he has any kids."

"Six," he said coming in with two bowls "four girls and two boys, all grown up and married.

Andy smiled again "have you grandkids?" she asked.

"Yeah, sixteen," he chuckled.

"Sixteen!" Chloe said wide eyed.

"Yeah," he chuckled again "my eldest has four three boys and a girl my second eldest has two, my third eldest has three, the next has three as well and the other two have one each-with one each on the way…either of you have kids?" he asked.

"No," Chloe replied not yet anyway."

Andy smiled "I'm pregnant so in seven months or so I will have."

"Andy!" Chloe squealed "you never told me."

"I only found out yesterday," she chuckled "don't tell anyone."

"That calls for more soup for the baby," the farmer chuckled and went back to the kitchen.

"Man I'm so tired," Andy yawned.

"Well falling off a bridge and swimming for over two hours will do that to you," Chloe chuckled and yawned "but yeah I am wrecked."

"I'll get it!" the farmer called as someone knocked on his door. "Can I help you boys?" he asked as Sam and Dov looked back at him.

"I'm detective Sam Swarek and this is officer Epstein…have you two officers in there that came from the water?"

"Sure, come on in they're warming by the fire," he said and moved out of the way.

"Chloe!" Dov yelled as soon as he was inside.

Sam stopped in the doorway when his eyes landed on Andy and let out a breath of relief -she was alive, she was safe, she was fine. He blew out a breath and walked over to her, crouching down in front of her he pushed some hair behind her ear "hey baby," he said softly.

"Baby is my name for you," she said and pulled him into a hug.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes "I'm so glad you're okay," he said and kissed her shoulder "I was going outta my mind waiting for that car to come up."

Andy pulled back a little "we're fine," she said nodding to her stomach "just fine," she said and hugged him again "although we could use a week of sleep."

"You got it babe," he chuckled and buried his face in her neck.

"You boys sit down and have some soup," the farmer said holding out two bowls.

Sam chuckled "thanks Mr O'Hara," he said and took it from him.

"Please it's Joe," he said "I'll make you coffee," he said and walked back to the kitchen.

"Here you eat this you need to warm up," Sam said holding it out to Andy.

"I've had to bowls already so we'll share."

Sam chuckled and brought the spoon to her mouth "open up."

Andy giggled and opened her mouth "have you my ring?" she asked. Sam nodded "good coz it kinda fell off this morning."

Sam reached into his inside pocket and pulled it out "better put it back on then," he said sliding it up her finger.

…

A while later Joe walked back in "Calvary's here," he said nodding to the window "an ambulance too."

"Who called an ambulance," Chloe groaned "I just wanna go home and sleep."

"You're getting checked out -both of you," Sam added when Andy went to protest.

"Andy!" Traci yelled running in the door

"I'm fine Trac," Andy replied.

"I was so worried," she said rubbing her arm "are you okay?"

"Fine Trac," Andy giggled.

"And you?" Traci asked turning to Chloe.

"I'm great…thanks to Andy," she said smiling over at her.

"Thank you for looking after our girls," Frank said and held out his hand "if there is ever anything we can do for you don't hesitate to ask."

"No problem no problem," Joe said and shook his hand "it was great to have the company…I'll pack up some soup for the drive home," he said and hurried into the kitchen.

Andy watched him go and smiled he was such a nice man "I wanna come back here Sam," she said and he helped her up.

"And you cane babe…but by car the next time," he replied.

"It was a car that got us in this mess in the first place," she chuckled.

"I wanna come back too," Chloe said "he's so nice and sweet…I don't want to leave."

"How about I drive you both out here in a few days?" Oliver asked "but you both have to be seen by medics and go to the hospital if they say so," he added.

"Fine," they both sighed and walked to the kitchen "Joe we have to go get checked out now but we'd like to stop by soon if that's okay with you?" Andy asked.

Joe nodded "of course, anytime you want…for the road," he said and held out tubs of hot soup.

Andy took them from him "thank you," she said and hugged him "for everything."

"Yeah thanks Joe," Chloe said and hugged him "we'd probably still be sitting there if you hadn't come by."

"You can thank bones for that," he chuckled and nodded to his dog "goes mad if I don't bring him out that route."

"Thank you bones," Andy chuckled and rubbed him "we'll see you real soon," she said and stood up "bye Joe and thanks again," she smiled and grabbed the soup "be sure to tell your grandkids you rescued two cops!" she called back.

"Bye Joe," Chloe smiled and followed her.

* * *

Andy groaned as the ambulance door closed and it pulled away "how come I have signs of hypothermia and Chloe doesn't?" she huffed "we were in the water the same amount of time."

"Chloe does but not as many as you, she's tired shivering and weak, you're pale slurring tired shivering and weak," Sam replied and slid his hand into hers "and you're pregnant too don't forget, you're staying at the hospital tonight."

"Fine," Andy sighed "but I'm going home in the morning."

If they say you can," Sam added.

When they were settled in the hospital Andy and Chloe protested until they were brought into the same room. They were loaded up with hot water bottles and blankets "you didn't call Joe or my dad did you?" Andy asked.

"Joe heard and came down to the scene, your dad saw it on the news…they're on their way here," Sam replied.

Andy groaned and pulled the covers over her head "I just wanna sleep."

"So sleep babe," Sam said pulling the covers off her face " they just wanna see for themselves you're okay, I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'm sorry about what I did yesterday…I'll go apologise to the stupid kids," Andy muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Sam replied "I talked to Amy earlier she said they couldn't have been nicer to her today, so forget it…although I don't agree with what you said about going back with your gun."

"I may have gone overboard-but hey I didn't hit them," she giggled.

Sam chuckled and kissed her "I'm sorry I yelled at you and stormed off."

"Forget it," Andy yawned "oh we're in the hospital next Thursday," she said and closed her eyes.

Sam ran his hand across her cheek, moving it he placed it on her stomach and smiled "I'll be there babe."

"She asleep?" Dov whispered from Chloe's bed.

"Yeah, Price?"

"Yeah…wanna get coffee?"

"Sure," Sam said and stood up.

As soon as the door was closed Chloe opened her eyes "Andy?" she whispered loudly.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"…..can I sleep in with you?" she asked.

Andy chuckled and pulled back all her blankets "bring some water bottles."

Chloe hurried across the room and climbed in beside her "I never did thank you Andy," she said a few minutes later "you kept me calm you got me through it so thank you."

"Don't mention it now go to sleep," Andy mumbled sleepily.

"You're gonna make a great mom," she whispered and snuggled into her.

**A/N promise next chapter will be the last just had a really bad day today**.


	13. Chapter 13

Andy quickly turned off the alarm and rolled out of the bed, shivering she grabbed one of Sam's hoodies and threw it on, she stopped at the door as movement came from the bed.

"Babe it's not even six am where are you going?" Sam asked sleepily.

Andy walked back to the bed and leaned over him "somewhere I gotta be…go back to sleep," she said and kissed him on the head "I love you," she said and slipped out of the room.

"Love you too…call me when you're on your way home!" Sam called after her.

Half an hour later there was a tap on the front door, walking to it she pulled it open and smiled "morning," she said and walked back into the house.

"Morning," Chloe replied and walked into the kitchen "I got us coffee for the road," she said waving two cups "and apple flaps."

"Nice," Andy chuckled and grabbed her bag "we're all set to go then," she said and walked by her.

"Andy," Chloe said and followed her "you sure you don't want Sam to come with you?" she asked as they walked out of the house.

"No," Andy said and locked the door "I want you to come with me," she said and walked on "come on before the traffic starts!" she called and climbed into Chloe's car.

The trip was in silence so far, Chloe looked over at Andy "hey uh…have you and Sam talked about what happened to us?" she asked.

"Not really," Andy replied "anytime I bring it up he goes all quiet or changes the subject…you and Dov?" she asked looking over at her.

"No," Chloe sighed "I was giving him his space he was acting really weird when I got home from hospital. It's been a week so I thought it was time to bring it up and…" she trailed off and sighed.

"He flipped?" Andy asked.

"Yes," Chloe said and looked over at her "I swear I've never heard him say so much in such a short time-I didn't even understand half it."

"Sam is the total opposite-it's like he wants to forget it happened," Andy said "I know what he's like I'm just waiting for him to come to me, they went through it too but yet I feel like the bad guy looking at his face when I mention it."

"Me too," Chloe nodded "I was the one apologising last night I felt so bad, then…" she trailed off again and shook her head "then he said he'd die without me," she added.

"Aww," Andy smiled "I wish Sam would give me something-anything," she sighed "I need to talk about it and get it out of our lives but Sam being Sam is very good at avoiding things."

"Maybe you should start a fight about it…you know, the madder they get the more truth you get," Chloe chuckled.

Andy chuckled "yeah maybe…next turn," she said when they sign for the farm came up.

…

Pulling up outside Joe's the girls climbed out and walked to the door "I hope he's in," Andy said as they knocked at the door "we should have called first," she added.

"Bit late for that now," Chloe said and knocked.

They both looked up when the door opened-their smiles fading when a young guy answered the door "uh hi," Andy said "Is Joe here?" she asked.

"He's out rounding up some sheep that got through a fence…can I help you?" he asked.

Andy looked over at Chloe "I'm Andy McNally and this is Chloe Price, last week Joe helped us out wh-"

"You're the cops that their car went over the bridge?" they guy asked.

Andy nodded "we are…are you one of his sons?" she asked.

"I am," he nodded and stepped back "come in please, he shouldn't be too much longer…I'm James by the way," he said and closed the door behind them "coffee?" he asked ushering them into the kitchen.

"Sure," they both replied "but tea for me please," Andy added.

"Can I make you something to eat? toast soup anything?" he asked.

"Defiantly Joe's son," Andy giggled "no thanks we're fine we just ate."

James nodded "we have some biscuits for tea dipping," he chuckled.

Chloe giggled "go on then."

A few minutes later the door opened and several sets of footsteps entered "James!" Joe called "who owns that car outside?" he asked.

"In the kitchen dad!" James called back "he'll be really happy to see you both-called the hospital the next morning and all."

Joe walked into the kitchen as he pulled his coat off "mighty cold out there now," he said and looked up-doing a double take at Andy and Chloe smiling back at him "girls," he said happily and walked to them "what a nice surprise," he chuckled.

"Hey Joe," Andy said and stood up to hug him "good to see you," she added.

"Hi," Chloe smiled and hugged him "we were gonna call sooner but we figured you'd had enough excitement last week."

"Nonsense," Joe said and sat beside them "how are you two doing?" he asked.

"Yeah we're good," Andy answered "we only spent the one night in hospital."

"And got a week off work," Chloe chuckled.

"How's the baby?" Joe asked concerned.

Andy patted her stomach "great, he's still there good and healthy," she smiled.

"Thank god for that," Joe smiled "can I make you something to eat?" he asked.

"Thanks," Andy chuckled "but James already offered."

"I did and they said they were fine dad so tea will do," he said placing cups in front of them "if you'll excuse me I'm going to go tell the troops the cops are here," he chuckled and walked out of the room.

"He's really nice Joe," Andy smiled "so like you."

"He's my youngest," Joe smiled "he's doing a spot of babysitting today, so he brought them down to see oul granddad," he chuckled.

"You told the kids about us?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," he nodded "they call me hero granddad now," he chuckled.

"And a hero you are," Andy smiled "Joe there's something I'd like to ask you," she said and looked over at Chloe.

"Go ahead sweetheart," he smiled and patted her hand.

"I'm getting married tomorrow and I would-we both would love it if you came to the wedding," she said.

Joe's eyes went wide "tomorrow?" he asked "well I'd be honoured," he added. "I would love to go Andy thank you," he said and stood up "to that detective that came all the way here looking for you?" he asked.

Andy nodded "yep, that's my Sam," she smiled.

Joe chuckled "I like him…if you'll excuse me girls I have a suit to press and a present to buy."

"No no Joe I don't want anything," Andy said and stood up "I just want you to be there…you can bring you son or someone if you want," she added.

Joe nodded "James loves weddings," he said and hugged Andy and Chloe "see you two tomorrow," he said and hurried from the room.

Andy chuckled "St Mike's church on Herington! One pm!" she called after him.

* * *

A while later Chloe pulled up outside Andy's "I'll be over about eight you have until then to tire Sam out before he gets the boot," she giggled.

Andy chuckled and opened the door "oh I intend to…thanks for coming today Chloe, felt good seeing him again."

Chloe smiled "I had fun, I'm glad we went back there he's a really amazing guy…Sam's waiting to take you to bed," she giggled nodding to the door.

Andy looked behind her to see Sam leaning against the door watching them, "you have a better imagination than I do, I'll see you later," she chuckled and closed the door. "Hey," she said once she got up the steps.

"Hey," Sam said and waved as Chloe beeped "where'd you two get to?" he asked and followed her inside.

Andy placed her bag on the coffee table and dropped onto the sofa "we went to see Joe," she said and looked up at him "I invited him to the wedding."

Sam sat down beside her "is he coming?"

Andy nodded "him and his son."

"You met his son?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Andy giggled and "he is so like him, we were only in the door and was offering us food."

Sam chuckled "he learned from the best-and Joe is the best….want breakfast?" he asked quickly.

"Sam," Andy said slowly "why do you always change the subject when I mention what happened to me and Chloe?" Chloe was right she just had to get it out of him and an argument sounded like the best way.

Sam sighed "I don't," he said and stood up "do you want breakfast or not?" he asked and walked into the kitchen.

"There, you're doing it right now," she said and followed him.

"I'm not," he said and opened the fridge "you're okay, Chloe is okay, my baby is okay-that's all that matters," he said and walked to the stove.

"I know you Sam," Andy said walking to him "we went through this when I got shot, I know there's something you're not saying."

Sam stopped what he was doing and turned to face her "that was different, we weren't arguing when that happened."

"So that's what it's about, because we had been fighting before I left?"

"Yes Andy!" he yelled and slammed the milk carton down "if you really wanna know…if grow up were the last words I said to you I would have killed myself!" he yelled "knowing you were taken away from me thinking we were over! Thinking I didn't give a damn about you! Thinking I'd stopped loving you!" he screamed and stormed by her and up the stairs.

Andy just moved out of his way and let him go she'd gotten the answers she wanted, hearing the bedroom door slam she sighed and walked to the stove-she'd finish breakfast.

…..

A while later Andy placed two plates in the stove and walked to the stairs, since he stormed off he hadn't been seen. Walking up to their room she pushed the door in and leaned against the frame "I didn't think you stopped loving me or that we were over or that you didn't give a damn about me," she said and pushed herself off the door. "I was thinking would I ever see you again, would I get to marry you, would I get to tell you I love you, would I ever get to say thank you for making my dream come true," she said as she walked to the bed.

Sam sighed and turned off the tv and looked over at her "that fear of losing you came back stronger, it took hold of my heart and wouldn't let go…I really thought I'd lost you this time Andy-the screams from you when the car fell over made me wanna die right there it was the scariest thing I ever had to listen to."

Andy walked to the bed and slid on beside him "but you didn't," she said and slid her hand into his "I'm still here-we're still here," she said pulling his hand onto her stomach "we're getting married tomorrow and we're gonna live happily ever after."

Sam looked down on her stomach and rubbed his hand up and down "you're still here," he said and looked up at her "you're my dream Andy-you and this baby," he smiled "it's all I want."

Andy smiled back and moved closer to him "dreams do come true," she said and kissed him sweetly.

As Sam deepened the kiss he slowly pulled her closer and rolled her under him "what time am I being kicked outta here at later?" he asked.

"Eight," Andy giggled "breakfast is ready," she said as he started to pull her shirt up.

"It can wait," Sam said and kissed her deeply while moving onto her jeans.

* * *

A while later they lay in the bed "you'll have to change the sheets if Traci is sleeping in here tonight," he chuckled.

"Sam that is gross," she said and smacked him "…I'll do that later, I'm not finished with you yet," she said and rolled on top of him "we're not getting outta this bed until you have to go," she said and kissed him.

"Babe give me a few minutes," he groaned and slid his hands onto her hips "although I do like the view," he said looking down between them.

"View ain't too bad up here either," Andy replied and kissed him quickly "get used to it my body won't look like this is a few months time."

Sam chuckled and rolled her over so her stomach was down on the bed, climbing on her he trailed kisses up her back and to her shoulder "I could always appreciate the view from this angle," he said and rocked into her.

"Sam," she moaned and gripped the sheets as he kissed her neck.

Sam nipped at her neck while sliding his hands up her arms and lacing them with her fingers "you just let me do all the work," he whispered and nudged her to turn her head. When she did he kissed her slowly and tightened his grip on her hands.

Another while later he rolled off her breathing heavily, as she turned onto her back he pulled her into him "I don't know how many more times I can last," he chuckled.

"Baby," she giggled and snuggled into him "maybe you need to eat to build up your energy."

Sam chuckled "I can eat later right now I'm enjoying lying here with you doing nothing," he said and pulled her closer.

"I know it's way too early and all but have you thought about any names?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Actually I have," he chuckled "Madison if it's a girl and Mason if it's a boy…you?"

Andy giggled "no way in hell are we calling our son Mason Swarek but I do like Madison," she said and looked up at him "what about Courtney for a girl and Glen for a boy?"

"Nah," Sam said pulling a face "I don't like either of them…we've loads of time to decided," he added.

"Loads of time," she repeated and lay her head back on his chest.

"After we're married are you gonna change your name to Swarek?" he asked a few minutes later.

Andy nodded "yeah, I got the forms the other day just have to send them back-but I'm staying McNally at work."

Sam nodded "that would be wise since you're taking the detectives exam when you come back after the baby."

Andy looked up at him again "would you mind me being a detective with you?"

"Why would I mind?" he asked "I get to work side by side with me incredibly sexy wife everyday."

"Do you think Frank will mind losing another uniform?" she asked.

"No that's why we get new rookies every year babe-and he's still the boss," Sam chuckled.

"Yeah," Andy said and sat up "I don't know about you," she said and grabbed his shirt from the floor "but I am starved."

Sam chuckled and rolled out of the bed "we better get my babies some food then."

….

The dreaded time to leave finally loomed they had half an hour before Traci and the others arrived demanding he leave them to it. "I hate spending nights away from you," Andy sighed "I did it enough times when I was at the centre," she added.

Sam stopped packing his bag and kissed her "just say the word babe and I'll climb through that window tonight."

"Yeah," Andy sighed "I wish," she added and stood up "I'm gonna go try Clara again she still hasn't got back to me about coming tomorrow."

"I'm sorry babe," Sam said and rubbed her shoulders I know you really wanted her to be there."

Andy shrugged "she has her own life to get on with," she said and walked to the door "guess I'm just not in it anymore," she added and walked down the stairs.

Sam sighed and watched her go Clara had become a big part of Andy's life after she went to the centre. He saw how close they got-thought Clara would be jumping at the chance to come see her again, guess Andy didn't mean as much to her as she did to Andy. dropping his shirt onto the bed he followed her and found her in the kitchen.

Walking up behind her he slid his hands around her waist "maybe she's still off travelling," he said and kissed her shoulder "maybe she's been meaning to get back to you-or she is coming and she'll just show up."

Andy turned in his arms "I know what you're tryna do," she said sliding her hands around his neck "but it's not gonna work so thank you for trying."

"Babe please don't let this get you down," he said and pulled her closer "tomorrow is your day don't be worrying about people that couldn't be bothered to show up."

"Don't you mean our day?" she asked.

"No," Sam chuckled "I'm just there to look good in the photos."

"Fine then, you can marry Oliver tomorrow," she said and went to pull away from him.

"I'm kidding," he said and pulled her back to him "I'll be standing there with the biggest smile on my face waiting for you," he said and kissed her.

"Girls are here," she mumbled against his lips as the buzzer went.

"They can wait a minute," he said and kissed her again.

Andy giggled and pulled away "you know Traci has a key and I'm pretty sure she's digging it out right now."

As on cue the front door opened "you two better have clothes on!" Traci yelled up the stairs "lets go Sam Oliver is waiting outside!"

"We're in here Trac!" Andy giggled.

Sam kissed her once more "better get off then…love you," he said and kissed her again "I'll see you tomorrow-I'll be the one in the tux," he said and walked out to the stairs.

"Love you too!" she called after him.

* * *

The next morning Andy sat on the chair in the corner of the room looking at her dress hanging up, looking beside them she smiled at the four bridesmaid dressed and Amy's flower girl dress. Standing up she looked over at the bed where Amy and Traci snored when the buzzer went "who could it be this early?" she asked herself and hurried out of the room.

Getting to the door she pulled it open and jumped back in surprise "Clara!" she shrieked.

"Hey Andy," she smiled and hugged her "I am so so sorry for not getting back to you," she said as she walked inside. "My phone fell in the pool and I lost all my numbers, I had to go to the station to get your address just as well Dov was walking by they wouldn't give it to me."

"You're here now," Andy said taking her bags from her "I was really worried you wouldn't make it."

Clara scoffed "and miss the wedding of the century, no way," she giggled "but I guess you had me replaced as bridesmaid-and that is totally fine, it's all my fault anyway."

Andy nodded "I'm sorry I had to- but don't worry, I have you seated beside the others in the church and you'll be at their table for the reception so you won't be alone."

That's cool," Clara said and grabbed her bag "can I have shower?" she asked "I've been driving for six hours to get here-and like a lunatic I may add," she giggled.

Andy chuckled "sure-but no singing I have five bodies asleep upstairs."

"Four," Gail yawned and sat at the bench "hey Clara, we were beginning to think you wouldn't make it."

"I wouldn't miss this…hey Gail," she said and hugged her "shower," she said and dashed out of the room.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Gail asked "are you gonna tell Celery she can't be one of the bridesmaids?"

Andy thought about it for a minute "no," she said "she left it too late I had to ask someone else I didn't know if she was gonna show up or not, and beside Celery is so excited and her dress has been altered to fit her…Clara is fine with sitting with the others."

Gail nodded and stood up "okay and remember it's your day don't go trying to please anyone else…wake the others and I'll get breakfast on," she said and walked to the fridge.

Andy walked out of the room "my day," she smiled and took the stairs today was the start of the rest of her life and for once something happy was gonna happen-no drama allowed!

…

Over at Oliver's Sam rolled out of the bed and went to the kitchen to find all the boys already there "wow, you two are actually up before ten," he chuckled looking at Dov and Chris.

"Well we wouldn't be if Nick hadn't hammered the door down," Dov said as he dug into some toast.

Sam chuckled and turned to Tommy and Joe "Tommy," he said and shook his hand "Joe," he nodded and moved to the coffee pot "where's Oliver?" he asked.

"Gone to get stuff for breakfast," Steve answered "he forgot he invited us all over."

Sam chuckled again and joined them at the table "where's Leo?" he asked.

"Watching Tv," Chris answered "Traci's mom gave us a movie to keep him occupied while we got ready…he's very hyper."

Steve chuckled "he's asking me since I picked him up when he can wear his suit."

Sam looked at the clock "we have just over three hours-he's not to get dressed in that suit until we're leaving."

" Traci's already warned us…oh," Nick said "Ollie told me to tell you the car place called this morning, the car you asked for came back from the cleaners early so you can have that if you still want it…I think Ollie said yes anyway."

Sam nodded "good call…are you catching a ride with Tommy?" he asked, he still felt a little awkward around Nick knowing he'd been with Andy-even if it was just the once.

"No I have my car I'm going to drop him to Andy's on my way to get ready," Nick replied.

Sam nodded and walked to the counter "just as long as you don't go into the house," he said without realising it "uh, because I want to be the first to see her," he added quickly.

"Lame," Joe chuckled "Collins you're not to go into that house and see Andy in case she realises she's making a mistake and runs away with you."

"Not funny," Sam said sending him a glare.

"Don't listen to him Sam," Nick chuckled "he knows you're nervous he's just trying to wind you up," he said and walked to him "and you know there's nothing between me and Andy other than friendship."

Sam nodded "I know," he said and looked over at him "but I'm sure you think the same about Diaz and Gail and their history."

Nick chuckled "I do but she's with me now, we're good, the same way me and you are," he said and held out his hand.

Sam shook it "we're good…better go get a shower," he said and walked by him slapping Joe on the head as he went.

"Breakfast!" Oliver called and walked in just in time to see Sam hurry into the bathroom "who's upset him?" he asked looking at Dov.

"Wasn't me," Dov said "it was Joe."

Oliver shook his head "can't I leave you alone for ten minutes?" he asked "Tommy man where were you?"

Here enjoying watching Swarek squirm," Tommy chuckled.

* * *

Andy stood in the mirror and brushed her fringe to the side "what do you think Am's?" she asked and glanced back at her.

Amy smiled widely and nodded "you look so beautiful Andy," she said and climbed off the bed "you look like a princess."

"Thanks sweetie and you will too once you've your dress on-right after Chloe does your hair," she added when Amy opened her mouth, since she got up she'd been asking them all when could she put her dress on.

Amy nodded "I have something for you," she said and walked to her bag on the bed "this was supposed to be for my wedding day," she said and rummaged around "but I'm pretty sure mom would like you to have it today."

Andy frowned and walked to her "what do you mean?" she asked "what have you got?"

Amy pulled out a box "dad gave this to me for my birthday this year, he said mom wore it on her wedding day and she told him to pass it on to me and I was to pass it on to Emma," she said and opened the box "since you're getting married today I want you to wear it."

Andy gasped "I remember this," she said and fingered the necklace "I was there when she bought it," she said and sat on the bed. "We were out collecting our dresses and she was giving out about not having any jewellery to wear, we were walking by a jewellers and I saw it in the window, I said just get that and stop whining," she giggled. "And she did, she walked in and picked it up without even looking for something else," she said and wiped her eyes.

Amy climbed on the bed behind her and took it out of the box "she knew you had great taste," she said and clipped it around her neck "now you can say she's with you today."

"She's always with me," Andy sighed and wiped her face "when did you get so grown up?" she asked turning to face her "where's my baby Amy gone?"

"She grew about three feet and opened her eyes," Amy giggled "life is not all fun and games I know that now…stop crying Traci will be up to do your make up in a minute," she said and hugged her I'm so happy for you and Uncle Sam Andy you two deserve to be happy."

Andy hugged her back and held her tight "like you do," she said and pulled her back "don't ever settle for less Amy, if you want something in life you go and get it, you do whatever it takes."

"Like joining my family on the police force?" she asked and walked out of the room, leaving Andy staring after her.

"Ready for make up?" Traci asked walking in.

"Uh yeah," Andy said and stood up she couldn't believe Amy wanted to be a cop…Joe wouldn't be happy.

….

Sam walked out of the room fully dressed it was now just him Oliver Joe Chris Dov and Leo. Walking to the kitchen he saw Oliver sitting alone "where's Joe, tweelde dumb and tweelde dee?" he asked.

"Getting Leo dressed…it takes the two of them," Oliver chuckled "Joe went to moved our cars so the car can fit in for you…so Sammy how are you feeling?" he asked clapping him on the back.

Sam nodded "I'm good-little nervous," he added and fixed his sleeves.

"Nothing to be nervous about," Oliver said "when you set eyes on Andy nothing or no one else will matter."

Sam sighed happily "she's it Ollie, she knows me inside out she knows what mood I'm in even if I'm on the phone to her she's everything I ever wanted."

"Yeah yeah, save that for your speech," he said and stood up "since no one is here I have something I have to give to you," he said and walked to his drawer. "After the reading of Jerry's will," he said and pulled out a box "the lawyer contacted me again."

"Okay," Sam said and sighed he missed Jerry so much he should be standing here with him today.

"Seems Jerry arranged a private reading for me," he said and placed the box on the table "he wanted you to have this Sam, said I wasn't supposed to give it to you until you wedding day."

Sam looked down on the box "what is it?" he asked his heart thumping out of his chest.

Oliver played with the box "he could see how much you loved Andy and how much she loved you, do you know what he said to me when you two got together?"

"Knowing Jerry it was probably something stupid," Sam chuckled.

Oliver chuckled "he said 'Sammy's gonna marry that girl, I can see it already, big fancy wedding down the Saxton Hotel we'll party till dawn and make it a night to remember."

Sam wiped at his eye "and guess where my wedding reception is."

"He knew you better than you knew yourself Sam," Oliver said and opened the box "he asked you have these for today," he said and pushed it over to him.

Sam looked down at the box "his cufflinks," he said pulling them closer to him "he got these for his own wedding-paid hundreds for them."

"I know," Oliver chuckled "he said in his letter I have to guard them with my life and I've done just that…look after them Sammy."

Sam sighed and looked back at them "they'll never be out of the box again after today," he said and took one out "still looking out for me buddy," he chuckled "I didn't even think about getting any."

"Leo's dressed and the car is here!" Chris called in.

Oliver stood up and clapped him on the back let's go get you married Sammy," he said and walked out the door.

Sam stood up and grabbed the other cufflink "please Jerry," he chuckled "no drama today," he said and followed the others.

* * *

Andy blew out a deep breath as the car pulled into the church "he's here anyway," she said when she spotted Chris and Dov ushering the last of the guest inside.

"Why would he not be here?" Tommy chuckled.

"Don't mind me dad," she said and moved as the door opened "I'm just nervous," she said and climbed out.

"You'll be great sweetie Swarek is about to get knocked off his feet," Tommy chuckled.

Inside Sam turned towards the door as it opened, he smiled as he saw Leo and Amy walked up the aisle followed by Chloe and Celery. Next in was Gail followed by Traci, his heart stopped beating as Andy stepped into the church. His smile widened as she locked eyes with him, she really did look beyond beautiful.

He followed her until she was right beside him, he turned to Tommy and shook his hand before sliding his hand into hers and both stepped forward "you look amazing babe," he said and pulled her closer.

"You too," Andy smiled and turned back to the priest as he started to welcome everyone.

As the service wore on the priest turned to Sam "Andy requested she say a few words before I move on," he said and nodded to her.

Andy turned her body to face Sam and slid both of her hands into his "Sam," she started "we've never had it easy, if it wasn't me being awkward it was you," she giggled. "We didn't work out first time round, but when we did find our way back to one another we'd grown so much we were stronger wiser and had learned from past mistakes. This year alone has been the worst year of my life but do you know what made it a little bit better?" she asked "you Sam, you were there to help me through everything even when I was being impossible to be around, you stood by me and helped me through it all." She stopped and wiped her eyes "you've put up with so much from me any other guy would have walked away but you didn't you stayed with me. I have never felt so loved or wanted and I just wanted to say thank you and I love you so much and when we're done here there's a surprise for you outside," she giggled.

Sam was speechless all he could do was bring his hand up and wiped her tears "I love you too," he said and squeezed her hand. He wanted to kiss her but didn't think the priest would appreciate is since they didn't even have their rings in their fingers.

"You can carry on," Andy giggled and turned to face the priest again.

"The rings please," the priest asked.

Oliver reached into his pocket and handed them over with a massive smile on his face.

….

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

Sam slid his hand around Andy and pulled her to him "hey babe," he chuckled and kissed her ignoring the claps that came from around them.

Andy giggled and kissed him again "ready for your surprise?" she asked.

"Not really…got all I want here," he said pulling her back to him.

"You won't be saying that when you see what it is," Andy said and tugged him along.

Sam let her pull him along and out the door, she had asked everyone stay inside for a few minutes allowing Joe and her close friends to come out "so what am I looking for?" Sam asked.

Andy looked around until she spotted what she was looking for, waving her hand she looked back to Sam "there," she said.

At a beep Sam looked around his eyes went wide when he spotted Tommy "Andy," he said slowly …wh-whats this?" he asked as it came towards him.

"A truck dummy," she giggled.

"I know it's a truck," Sam said and turned to her "but why is here in front of me?"

Andy took the keys from Tommy and kissed him quickly "because it's yours," she said and dropped the keys into his hand.

Sam stared at her in shock "you bought me a truck?" he asked loudly.

"Yes baby I did," she smiled.

"Andy," he sighed "this way way too much."

Andy slid her hands around his neck "after everything you've done for me it's too little…I love you Sam I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Sam looked up at her "you're crazy," he chuckled and pulled her into a hug "best wife ever," he said and lifted her off the ground. He swung her around and dropped her to her feet, sliding his hand onto her cheek he smiled "I love you so much Andy no one knows me better than you, this is it now there's no going back."

Andy giggled as she remembered the first time they'd hooked up "I don't wanna go back," she said and kissed him.

"Hate to break up this love fest but the photographer is waiting!" Oliver yelled "wedding party this way!" he called as he walked towards the grounds.

Sam slid his hand into hers "let's go keep Oliver happy," he chuckled and led her over to where the others had gathered.

Andy leaned back into him as he slid his hand around her waist, lowering his head he kissed her neck "me you and him," he said resting his hands on her stomach.

A while later the group photos had been done and the others started to make their way to the hotel while Andy and Sam stayed behind for photos alone. Andy slid her hands over his and smiled as the photographer clicked the camera me you and baby," she said-this was the happiest day of her life and she was sure she would have many more with Sam by her side.

**A/N And another happy ending to another story, hope you all enjoyed this thanks for reading and for the final time…please leave a review ****J**


End file.
